


Сезон дождей

by Saindra



Category: CW Network RPF, Korean Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama, Flashbacks, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki (In A Time Past), M/M, OMC/Jensen Ackles (In a Time Past), Rating: NC17, TWT, non-au, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Все проходит» — одна из надписей на кольце Соломона. Многое уходит из памяти, но остается в глубине невидимыми ранами, и в дождливую погоду раны начинают ныть и кровоточить. Есть множество способов заглушить боль, и один из них — довериться тому, кто знает, на что способно тело и разум.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [скачать c mediafire.com в формате RTF](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ezinfzvfq69gr5x/Rainfall_Season_by_Saindra.rtf)
> 
> [скачать c mediafire.com в формате FB2(zip)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kzlqavd4a1j7pj3/Rainfall_Season_by_Saindra.zip)

***

Узенькие улицы китайского квартала превратились в полноводные реки, и желтое такси плыло по ним как огромная лодка. Атлантический циклон принес в город ливни, от которых не спасал зонт. Приходилось таскать с собой дождевик и запасные носки — ноги промокали мгновенно, от мутной воды на тротуарах ботинки покрывались соленой грязной корочкой и долго высыхали под обогревателем, съеживаясь и после натирая ноги.

За окном такси в пелене дождя безлюдный город напоминал старые фильмы, где под покровом тумана и воды совершались убийства и заканчивались болезненным расставанием жаркие поцелуи.

Дженсен закутался в дождевик и выскочил из такси. Парусиновые полотнища навесов и флаги-указатели с иероглифами захлопали над головой, порыв ветра забрался под прозрачный полиэтилен, заставляя холодным прикосновением бежать еще быстрее.

Дженсен вслепую толкнулся в дверь салона, и «музыка ветра» приветственно зазвенела в безлюдном помещении. Пока он стирал воду с лица и осматривался, из темноты коридора материализовался невысокий полный китаец.

— Добрий день, господин. Ужасняя погода, ви промокли, прошу, проходите, — намеренно усиливая акцент, китайский болванчик кланялся, и смягченные звуки горохом раскатывались по помещению.

Дженсен поморщился от такой бездарной игры. Китаец не хуже вашингтонского клерка говорил на английском, это было заметно в четких гласных и правильных шипящих. Ему, который упорно избавлялся от южного выговора, резало слух это фальшивое стрекотание.

— Что господину будет угодно? Кальян, массаж, выпивка, мальчики, девочки?

Дженсен бросил рюкзак на низкий диванчик и тихо произнес:

— Вон Бин.

Узкие глазки китайца полыхнули презрением на мгновение, но после снова умаслились угодничеством. Он склонился еще ниже и указал на коридор:

— Прошу, господин. Комната номер пять.

 

***

Дженсен впервые увидел Вон Бина не в китайском квартале. Может быть, поэтому он врезался Дженсену в память — азиатский парень в толпе европейских лиц. Или потому что он двигался так, что взгляд поневоле останавливался на гибком теле, ловко просачивающемся между плотно стоящими людьми. На пленэрных съемках всегда присутствовали посторонние, щелкали фотоаппаратами, камерами мобильных телефонов. Дженсен привык не обращать на них внимания, но не в тот раз. Он ждал команды режиссера и лениво щурился на заходящее солнце, пока не выловил в толпе это изящное скольжение, узкие глаза под длиной челкой и четкий рисунок полных губ. Парня не интересовали актеры, он с видимым любопытством рассматривал камеры, осветительные приборы, метки на асфальте, промеривал глазами расстояние, и их взгляды встретились. Буквально на секунду, парня он заинтересовал не больше чем реквизит. Это задело, зацепило самолюбие и не отпускало долго, до тех пор, пока Дженсен не увидел его во второй раз.

Китайский квартал никогда не отличался чистоплотностью, его визитной карточкой было обилие ярких цветов, мусора под ногами и громкие выкрики торговцев. Карманные воришки особо не удирали, если их ловили с поличным. Найти тут полицейского и написать жалобу означало зря потерять время, проще было накостылять по шее, забрать украденное и отпустить для очередной попытки стянуть бумажник у менее внимательного прохожего.

Салоны массажа открыто предоставляли сексуальные услуги и легкие наркотики. Здесь можно было оттянуться и не рисковать фотографиями в прессе на следующий день. Китайская мафия ревниво охраняла инкогнито своих клиентов — папарацци после такой публикации мог и не проснуться на следующее утро.

Дженсен приехал сюда не развлекаться, его стилист Дженни в свое время дала наводку на лавочку—аптеку, где готовили различные мази. Постоянные травмы на съемках давали о себе знать, жить на обезболивающих Дженсену не хотелось, и он согласился попробовать гомеопатию. Мазь помогала, хорошо прогревала мышцы, пахла травянисто—горько, и Дженсен привык к этому запаху как к снотворному, засыпая в уверенности, что никакие судороги или внезапная боль не разбудят его посреди ночи.

Парень вынырнул из дверей массажного салона внезапно, прошел в нескольких дюймах от Дженсена, не слыша злобных возгласов вслед. Его лицо было абсолютно спокойно — Дженсен умел различать азиатов и читать их мимику. Парень ушел в себя — мгновенно закапсулировался, покинув салон, словно его не касалось происходящее за спиной. Дженсен смотрел, как он лавирует между людьми на улице, не вынимая рук из карманов, отрешенный, закрытый для всех, облитый одиночеством, как потоком ледяной воды.

Что произошло, Дженсен не знал. Был ли это вызов его привлекательности, на которую велись все поголовно, желание экзотики, или смутное состояние влюбленности в увиденный образ, но теперь на съемках он оглядывался на толпу за ограждением, при визитах в лавочку всегда шел по той улице, где был расположен салон. Он знал о парне почти все — китайцы любили трепаться о посторонних, а парень был здесь посторонним. Корейская шлюха, доступная, дешевая, умелая, только поэтому добрый хозяин не выставил его на улицу. Дурацкое противостояние тех, кому нечего делить, старая вражда двух наций, нынче не подкрепленная ничем, но придающая какой-то смысл жалкому существованию в грязном квартале, где выбитые кирпичи в стенах закрывались яркими вывесками.

Дженсен противостоял сам себе — знал о доступности и не разрешал. Отталкивал от себя любую мысль о визите в салон, перебивался доступным сексом на один раз, закрывал глаза, кончал, воскрешая в памяти пухлую губу, прикушенную в задумчивости.

 

Атлантический циклон принес ливни, затяжную депрессию и дикие боли в суставах. Вчера Дженсен добирался до такси как столетний старик, скомканный погодой до состояния, когда готов плакать от любого движения. Дождь еще не набрал полную силу, моросил мелко, противно, фонари раскачивались под порывами ветра, и Дженсен, прижимая к груди бумажный пакет с заветными баночками, радовался, что можно спокойно доковылять до такси, не промокнув при этом за считанные секунды.

Парень стоял под навесом и курил, пряча сигарету в кулаке. Затягивался и выпускал дым, который в мокром воздухе становился почти материально ощутимым, лился с его губ белой струей, оседая на черной футболке тонкими извилистыми линиями. Парень просто курил, витая в своих грезах, лениво опускал руку с сигаретой и поднимал голову вверх, чтобы выдохнуть очередную затяжку. Также лениво и не спеша он обернулся к Дженсену, и тонкая морщинка прорезала гладкую кожу лба. Парень нахмурился, выбросил окурок и сделал шаг навстречу, но вдруг развернулся и направился к двери салона. Дженсен не выдержал и громко позвал его:

— Вон Бин!

Парень оглянулся резко, коротко, почти зло, и дверь хлопнула, яростно прогремев «музыкой ветра».

 

***

Сейчас, в пустой комнате, Дженсен вдруг растерялся. Ему давали время освоиться, ненавязчиво оставляя одного, а он мял в руках снятый свитер и не знал, зачем пришел. Несколько купюр — и он получит желаемое. Корейская шлюха, доступная, умелая, сделает все, что он пожелает. Деньги могут многое, почти все, кроме одного — объяснить собственные поступки. Он настолько оглох от сумбура в голове, что почувствовал чужое присутствие, только когда из его рук потянули многострадальный свитер. Дженсен обернулся резко, до спазма в спине, и наткнулся на спокойный равнодушный взгляд Вон Бина. Его отрезвило это равнодушие, но лишь на мгновение, до первых слов, сказанных негромким голосом:

— Раздевайтесь, пожалуйста.

Дженсен запутался в манжетах рубашки, сердце стучало так громко, что он почти не слушал шороха приготовлений на столике возле высокой кушетки. Теперь, когда парня можно было рассматривать без стеснения, он не мог оторвать взгляд от промокших ботинок.

Вон Бин щелкнул зажигалкой, и ноздри резанул запах горящей древесины. Дженсен поднял голову и увидел, как Вон Бин задувает огонек на ароматической палочке, тонкий дымок скользит по его губам и пропадает в полутьме темно-пепельной комнаты, сумрачной, как дождь за окном. Дженсен так и замер в полурасстегнутой рубашке, наблюдая теперь уже без скованности и откровенно наслаждаясь движениями рук парня, зажигающего свечи в стеклянных разноцветных подсвечниках. Пламя дрожало от взмахов широких рукавов рубахи и бросало блики на тонкие смуглые запястья. За одно мгновение комната стряхнула свой пепел вниз на пол, в ковровое покрытие, и окрасилась оранжево-пурпурными отблесками. И руки в этих отблесках оказались возле его груди. Ловкие пальцы расстегнули пуговицы и спустились вниз к брюкам.

Дженсену подумалось, что должна быть музыка — какой-нибудь эротичный перебор струн и клавиш, созвучный с пальцами на его теле, раздевающий, обнажающий дюйм за дюймом, и после ненавязчивого вступления — несколько яростных аккордов, когда парень снял свою рубаху, оставшись только в легких брюках на шнурке, под которыми не было белья.

Вот в чем суть стриптиза: музыка и тело, открытое все без остатка, обнаженное в своей чистой греховной сладости, смуглый, переплавленный сахар, такой же, как разлит по телу Вон Бина.

Дженсен лег на кушетку, полностью обнаженный, на живот, пряча лицо в изгибе локтя. Но предплечья настойчиво потянули вниз, и он повиновался. Лежать стало немного некомфортно, руки по швам, стойкий солдатик, как всегда проявляющий свою стойкость там, где она не нужна. Он закрыл глаза, едва Вон Бин прикоснулся к нему. Парень — умелая шлюха, да? Почему эти слова не выходят у него из головы, почему он все время помнит, что достаточно развернуться и повалить его на кушетку — тот не откажет? Но Вон Бин не только шлюха — он хорошо делал массаж, разминал мышцы глубоко, не доводя до болезненных криков, обходил лишь растиранием суставы, вытягивал ладонью напряжение, успокаивал и снова впивался в спину, соскальзывая к ягодицам, так что кожа загоралась от капель массажного масла, пахнущего чем-то горьким, похожим на его мазь. Только запах в этот раз не приносил облегчения — расслабление не приходило, и внутри нарастало ожидание боли, причем такое невыносимое, что Дженсен многое отдал бы за то, чтобы спазм скрутил его здесь, прямо сейчас.

Гортанный, хриплый от молчания голос произнес:

— Перевернитесь.

Дженсен привстал, вывернулся на спину, Вон Бин наклонился над ним, касаясь шеи с обеих сторон. В руках парня ощущалось достаточно силы, чтобы удержать за затылок и толкнуть в подбородок. Шея легко хрустнет под таким ударом. Но парень лишь легко помассировал возле ушей и спустился к груди. Добравшись до сосков, Вон Бин опустил всю ладонь, чуть сжал, еще не касаясь ареолы, а только собирая плоть в горсть, и потянул. Дженсен чувствовал, как неумолимо у него встает член, как тянет тяжесть в спине, разгоряченной массажем, и от этого возбуждение ощущалось еще острее. Или потому, что теперь он видел сосредоточенное лицо Вон Бина совсем рядом, покрытое капельками пота. Парень снова был не здесь — он просто выполнял работу, механично, профессионально. Умело.

Дженсен застонал, когда Вон Бин принялся за его ноги, разминая поверхность бедер и нарочно не касаясь члена. Парень почти лежал на его ногах, теперь массируя не только руками, а всем телом, сладкий, облитый патокой и всполохами свечей. Вот почему не нужна музыка, потому что тогда слышны прикосновения: звук — касание, звук — горячий рот на коже возле колена, звук — рот еще выше, у мошонки, звук, шипящий как вода на раскаленной сковороде — это он сам, когда головка оказалась между пухлых губ. Дженсен дернулся, убегая от проникновения в рот.

— Нет.

Странный, полуосмысленный порыв, и впервые за этот вечер Дженсен увидел эмоцию — недоумение — на невозмутимом лице. Если бы он был в состоянии сформулировать мысли — назвал бы причину, но сейчас ничего не существовало, кроме желания ощутить на себе тяжесть смуглого тела, ощутить кожей, губами, объятиями. Дженсен протянул руки и попросил:

— Иди ко мне, пожалуйста.

Это того стоило. Мягкий, крадущийся между его расставленных ног, блестящий в отсветах огней Вон Бин не прятался теперь за маской, он удивленно смотрел, не отрываясь, и так же удивленно охнул в приоткрытый рот, когда Дженсен притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Это тихое «ооох», хриплое, чарующее в своей незавершенности, заставило вмять в себя упрямое тело, целовать так, что не хватало воздуха, втягивать урывками дыхание и снова целовать.

Дженсен хотел его полностью, от мочки уха до напряженного члена, упирающегося ему в живот, хотел сейчас, вот такого — потерявшего маску невозмутимости, возбужденного. И злого. Потому что нарушили его правила.

Вон Бин ухватил его за волосы, отдернул от себя, губы сжались, почти исчезли на заострившемся, полном гнева лице.

— Хочешь меня, да? Но не можешь сам. Пришел, чтобы тебя обслужили. Именно я. Ты долго дрочил в одиночестве, перед тем как прийти сюда?

Дженсен сглотнул накопившуюся слюну:

— Долго.

Парень улыбнулся нагло:

— Значит, сейчас обойдешься, так ведь?

Дымок полз по потолку, словно в комнате начался пожар, и кислород сгорал с невероятной скоростью. Так же, как сгорали остатки разума, отвечающего за тело, и потребность вдохнуть глубже превратилась в сладкий кусающий поцелуй и рывок на край кушетки. Обнаженный, беззащитный перед собственным желанием, Дженсен мог только захлебываться стонами и сжимать колени, когда парень скатился с него. Вон Бин остановился у изголовья, запрокинул Дженсену голову, придержал за горло, и его возбужденный член толкнулся в открытый на вдохе рот. Мягко, уверенно, сильно. Умело. Зная, как нужно, чтобы не порвать, позволить сомкнуть губы. Дженсен захлебывался давлением, слюной, втягивал как можно глубже, не пытаясь избавиться или оттолкнуть. Потому что позже, чем Вон Бин, но понял, что пришел дать, а не взять. Дать то, что заставит гореть огнем этим темные глаза, кусать губы и стонать, цепляясь за его плечи, и просить незнакомыми словами, понятными лишь своими умоляющими интонациями.

Когда Дженсен уже почти потерял сознание, давление исчезло, он смог дышать и услышал горячий шепот возле уха:

— Ты пришел сюда, чтобы тебя трахнули?

Вон Бин присел перед его запрокинутым лицом и, удерживая Дженсена за шею, вытер его распухший рот.

Дженсен нашел в себе силы помотать головой:

— Я не знаю, я не знаю. Да… нет… да…

Он почувствовал, как одна рука подхватывает его под плечи и вторая толкает в грудь, возвращая на кушетку.

— Уходи, если не знаешь.

Дженсен повернул голову и поймал взглядом Вон Бина, стоящего у полки со свечами.

— Я не уйду, плевать, что ты сейчас сделаешь.

Вон Бин обернулся, маска вернулась на его лицо, сковала скулы и заморозила искусанный рот, закрыла все, кроме глаз. В глазах было что-то другое — злость, смешанная с пониманием, горькая смесь, вливающаяся под кожу обжигающим ручьем — он принял его слова. Любая стычка двух мужчин неизвестна своим результатом. Если Дженсен захочет сопротивляться — он сможет легко пересилить парня, но каждый из них знал, что этого не произойдет, потому что один из них пришел, чтобы проиграть. Потому что только этот человек, чужой в толпе, инородец, изгой своей же расы, продающий тело, поймет, как можно не принадлежать самому себе.

Без подготовки, со злыми укусами и болезненными стонами, Вон Бин трахал его, выворачивая бедра, отбрасывал руки, не целовал — касался губ щекой, подбородком, лбом, открывал рот и ловил каждый крик. Долго выходил и коротко врубался, закрывал собой, янтарно-твердый, сладкий и неотрешенный. Сосредоточенный теперь только на Дженсене, он останавливался, отпускал его, почти смеясь над желанием кончить, но в конце разрешил и сдался сам. Не захотел, чтобы Дженсен видел — уперся лбом в грудь, кончал, едва слышно постанывая, после лег на него, невесомый и тяжелый одновременно, влипая в сперму на животе, разукрашивая свою смуглую кожу прозрачными клейкими разводами.

Когда Дженсен вышел из душа, Вон Бен сидел на полу возле кушетки и курил. Дымок от сигареты смешивался с дымом ароматических палочек, свечи погасли, и комната снова падала в пепельно-серый цвет.

Дженсен сделал шаг к нему и услышал гортанное, с сильным акцентом, словно говорящий едва подобрал нужное слово неродного языка:

— Уходи.

Дженсен молча повиновался.

Дождь полоснул по разгоряченному телу, острыми лезвиями пропарывая одежду. Дженсен сделал шаг назад под навес, вспомнив, что оставил дождевик в комнате. Там, откуда ему приказали уйти. Возвращаться не было сил, он присел у двери на корточки и уставился на окурок сигареты, прибиваемый каплями к серому бетону крыльца. В голове было пусто, а во рту сладкий вкус переплавленного сахара сменялся травянистой горечью одиночества.

 

***

Город словно впадал в спячку. Дождь смывал с улиц людей, заталкивал в квартиры, заставляя закрывать плотно шторы, чтобы не видеть тяжелого сумрачного неба. На проспектах и авеню обитали лишь автомобили и автобусы. Они переговаривались ворчливо гудками и красными стоп-сигналами, сопели в пробках выхлопными газами и быстро разбегались, едва трафик терял свою плотность.

Павильонные съемки утомляли большим скоплением людей на небольшой территории и постоянным шумом. Дженсен иногда путался, где реальная жизнь, а где игра в жизнь, но никогда не признавался в том, что играет везде, чередуются только персонажи. От необходимости быть не собой он потерял вкус к работе. Образ, хорошо знакомый и хорошо оплачиваемый, давно сложился, и искать в нем что-либо новое не хотелось. Реальный Дженсен тоже сложился, накопил коллекцию масок, в нем тоже менять ничего не хотелось. Эйфория первых съемок давно канула в лету, осталась лишь ответственность по контракту и вечное недовольство собой.

Он запретил себе думать о произошедшем, не анализировал почему, хотел забыть. Но мелкие детали, несущественные, неважные на фоне безумного секса, намертво впечатались в подсознание. Будь то запах сигаретного дыма или ароматическая свеча в гримерке у Дженни — они напоминали о сумасшествии в душной пепельной комнате и горячий жар прокатывался по телу. Дженсен застывал с листами сценария и пытался уловить хотя бы несколько слов из текста, напечатанного издевательски мелким шрифтом. Жар сменялся злостью, и он выплескивал эту злость, нещадно правя реплики, и язвительно издевался над убогим пониманием сценаристами его героя.

Дженсен только удивлялся, почему все вокруг молчат. Знал, что он уже реальная сила в проекте, но только сейчас понял — насколько. Странно, что молчал и Джаред. Сначала Дженсен думал, что Джареду попросту все равно, переносил на него свое желание отыграть сцену и убраться со съемочной площадки, но потом понял, что тот ведет себя так же, как и другие — не возражает.

Сцену прогоняли уже в пятый раз, оставалось доснять крупные планы, и Дженсен присел за камерой, оставив Джареда разговаривать с пустым местом. Раньше он так не делал, но сейчас лицо Джареда напротив и реплики надоели так, что он проговаривал свой текст, не глядя на партнера, с трудом сохраняя нужную интонацию.

Крик «Закончили!» показался благословенной музыкой. Джаред подошел сзади и положил ладони на плечи:

— Давай разомну, ты… — и с удивлением уставился на Дженсена, отпрыгнувшего от него на пару футов. — Дженс?

Джаред стоял ошарашенный, даже не опустив руки, застыл в дурацкой позе и не мог подобрать вопроса. Дженсен чувствовал, как горят щеки и скручивается внутри обжигающий узел, похожий на возбуждение, но неприятный и давящий. Его выручил звонок на мобильный Джареду, тот вышел из состояния прострации и понесся в укромное место в павильоне переговорить со звонившим.

Дженсен был готов провалиться сквозь землю: параноидальные прыжки от партнера по съемкам и бывшего любовника не назовешь нормальной реакцией. Добивая себя окончательно, он попросил сигарету у осветителя и отправился на улицу.

Дженсен выбрал местечко потеплее, у стыка коммуникаций за павильоном, и давился табачным дымом. Как ни странно, это помогало, и где-то на середине сигареты он был готов к разговору, вернее, был готов соврать.

Джаред не заставил себя долго ждать, легко отыскал его и устроился рядом, доставая из кармана такую же сигарету. Дженсен хмыкнул:

— Надо сброситься и вернуть парню хотя бы деньгами.

Джаред сигаретой разжился, но про зажигалку, как всегда, не подумал и привычно обшарил карманы у Дженсена. Табак превратил тело в тошнотворную вату, и Дженсен в этот раз не дернулся. Джаред зажал губами сигарету и промычал:

— Расскажешь?

Дженсен выбросил окурок в ближайшую лужу и передумал врать:

— Нет.

Теперь он стоял и дышал дымом, выдыхаемым Джаредом. Тот щурился, раскосые глаза превращались в узкие щелочки, скулы заострялись при затяжке, и долбанный дым тонкими линиями падал на асфальт. Дженсен был готов побиться головой об стену, чтобы выгнать надоедливые ассоциации. Джаред докурил быстро и потянул его за рукав:

— Пошли, нас уже машина ждет. Мне заночевать у тебя?

В этом весь Джаред. Сколько они ни договаривались, как бы ни планировали следующие шаги, Джаред выполнял до точки, но при малейшей возможности давал знать, что готов все похерить. Дженсен устал быть постоянной сдерживающей силой, все чаще они проводили отпуска порознь, даже когда семья и жены к этому не обязывали. Да, они стали старше и спокойнее, взвешивали все «за» и «против», позволяя себе лишь то, что может быть воспринято как шутка. Дженсену иногда казалось, что тот восторженный Джаред, влюбленный по уши, разобравшийся в себе, тот, кто дарил искренние улыбки направо и налево, исчез. Дженсен знал, что сам сотворил это своими руками и считал, что так будет правильнее, как вдруг мальчишка, его любовь и вечная головная боль, ходячее горе от ума с направлением ума в разные стороны, вновь возникал перед ним, и чувство утраты тяжелым камнем оседало в груди.

— Не стоит, — врать все же пришлось. — Устал, так что доберусь до постели и сразу отрублюсь.

Джаред закусил губу и в который раз попытался что-то высмотреть в Дженсене. За несколько лет они хорошо научились читать друг друга, и сейчас это было очень некстати. Дженсен поежился и чуть ли не бегом отправился к машине. То, что он не попрощался со съемочной группой и не уточнил планы на завтра, до него дошло только тогда, когда Джаред уселся рядом и буркнул:

— Завтра к двум. Если опять зарядит дождь, значит, прогоним сцены в лаборатории.

Удивительно, но получилось так, что фраза про усталость и постель не оказалась ложью. Уже в душе под мягко льющейся горячей водой Дженсен начал засыпать. Электроодеяло выгнало остаточную дрожь, и он упал в сновидение как в глубокую яму.

 

***

Под утро ему начали сниться обрывки сценария, бесконечно повторяющиеся сцены, павильоны, затопленные улицы. Он отыгрывал роль снова и снова, в разных декорациях, и снова возвращался к начальным репликам. В конце концов ему надоела эта дурная бесконечность, и он решил, что пора просыпаться.

Утро не радовало. Серый унылый свет из окон обесцвечивал мебель, и даже кофе в кружке казался темного холодного оттенка. Дженсен закутался в огромный темно-синий халат и взгромоздился на высокий барный стул. Мысли текли лениво, неведомыми ассоциациями перепрыгивая с предстоящего рабочего дня, непроверенной почты к поездке в Лос-Анджелес и покупке новых рубашек.

Часы мигнули, передергивая минуты, и показали десять утра. Дженсен со вздохом отставил кружку и направился искать тренировочный костюм. Если не размяться толком, камера выставит его деревянным недоумком, неспособным на элементарный проход по комнате.

Мышцы протестовали, вопили жгучей молочной кислотой на внутренней стороне бедер, Дженсен стискивал зубы, наклонялся, зло выдыхая воздух, и старался не думать, откуда эта боль.

Ему почти удалось не думать. Вопли очередного телевизионного ток-шоу, попытка разобрать комом сваленные вещи, продумывание сценария настроили на каждодневный рабочий график. Дождя не было — значит, снова пленэр, режиссер нацелился ловить все сухие деньки на неделе по максимуму. Но сухими они будут выглядеть только на экране — одежда все равно отсыреет, ботинки промокнут.

Джаред позвонил на мобильный из машины и, пока Дженсен спускался, так и не отключился, успев рассказать кучу незначащих вещей и планы на сегодняшний день.

Съемки проходили в рваном ритме: то приходилось отыгрывать подряд несколько дублей, то ждать почти час, пока сменят локацию аппаратуры и проложат рельсовую дорожку. Уже ближе к полуночи, когда Дженсен мог сыграть только клиента патологоанатома, погода смилостивилась и зарядил дождь. Все засуетились, хватая защитный полиэтилен, и занялись аппаратурой. Дженсен, наплевав на риск быть узнанным, направился к небольшому кафе и махнул рукой Джареду, показывая, куда идет. Тот поднял большие пальцы вверх, одобряя решение, и повернулся к Джеймсу, их режиссеру на этот эпизод, видимо, чтобы объяснить, где они будут.

Дженсен не стал дожидаться Джареда — дождь с каждой секундой усиливался — поднял воротник куртки, пригнулся и побежал к тепло освещенному кафе. Буквально в нескольких шагах он поднял голову, чтобы сориентироваться, и ему показалось, что ледяной дождь превратился на лице в едкую щелочь.

Вон Бин. Он выбрался из неприметного серого «форда» и стоял, ожидая. Дженсен отпустил воротник куртки, руки сами безвольно упали вниз. Внутреннее чутье на неприятности молчало. Разум подсказывал логичные выводы о преследовании и шантаже, но Дженсен мог лишь смотреть, как намокают черные пряди длинной челки, как становятся влажными слегка приоткрытые губы и капельки дождя повисают темными каплями на мочках ушей.

Дженсен умел искусственно вызывать эмоции, поднимать злость, гнев из глубины подсознания. Он сделал два длинных шага и оказался лицом к лицу с Вон Бином:

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Как ты узнал, где я?

Вон Бин не испугался, но и не остался невозмутимым — легкое подобие улыбки скользнуло по его губам.

— Случайно. Ты поверишь?

— Нет.

— Тогда не случайно. Я знаю, кто ты, и проследил за вами до места съемок. Такой караван сложно потерять из виду.

— Ты целый день следил и выжидал? — Дженсен понимал, что объяснение устраивает его полностью, но цеплялся за мелочи.

Вон Бин покачал головой:

— В полночь должен был начаться дождь, и я приехал.

— Зачем?

Вон Бин наклонился к машине и взял с сиденья небольшой бумажный пакет.

— Я привез подарок. Признательность за твою работу. Ты великолепный актер.

Дженсен взял протянутый пакет совершенно автоматически, рефлекторная вежливость не позволила оттолкнуть подарок. Вон Бин склонил голову, глаза скрылись за мокрой челкой, и Дженсен мог видеть только губы и подбородок.

— Прошу прощения, что побеспокоил.

Он сел в машину и завел двигатель. «Форд» вздрогнул, зарычал и тронулся с места.

Дженсен стоял до тех пор, пока не подбежал Джаред и не хлопнул его по спине:

— Закрыто, что ли? Почему мокнешь? Кто это был? Знакомый?

Дженсен проигнорировал поток вопросов, согласно кивнул, отвечая на последний, и развернулся к двери кафе.

 

***

Небольшой пакет из плотной желтой бумаги мешал невероятно. Дженсен не знал, куда его поставить, столкнул один раз со столика, перекладывал из руки в руку, когда они возвращались из кафе, но не выбросил.

Теперь пакет стоял на барной стойке, отделяющей кухонную зону от гостиной, и, незаметный по величине и тусклому оберточному цвету, притягивал взгляд каждый раз, когда Дженсен проходил мимо. Пакет дразнил своим присутствием, но не раздражал как случайные напоминания, только Дженсен все равно гасил желание заглянуть внутрь.

Несколько глотков виски помогли расслабиться, и Дженсен решил, что не зря таскался с неожиданным подарком весь день и перед тем как выбросить, стоит посмотреть. Он оставил стакан, открыл пакет и вытряхнул содержимое.

Раздался звук удара металла о каменную столешницу, и на белую поверхность с серыми прожилками упала обычная веревка. Но когда Дженсен взял ее в руки, то понял, что это не настоящая веревка из пеньки. Скорее, она была похожа на реквизит со съемок, легко растягивалась, была мягкой и упругой. Мягкой настолько, что Дженсен не чувствовал никаких покалывающих волосков, только приятную шероховатость плетения. Веревка оказалась около четырех футов в длину, и на ее концах были подвешены два небольших грузика в форме капли с плоским дном. Дженсен свернул веревку кольцом и отправился спать. Сил удивляться такому подарку не было.

Сон не шел, в полутьме комнаты бродили неясные тени, шум дождя надоедливо лез в уши. Через час бесплодных попыток уснуть, Дженсен встал и отправился за еще одной порцией виски. На стойке по-прежнему лежала веревка. Дженсен взял ее, пропустил сквозь кулак, играя с переходом от теплого плетения к холодному металлу, и забрал с собой. Уже лежа, он намотал веревку на каждое запястье по очереди, имитируя связывание, и повернулся на бок. Капли-грузики вдавились в подушку рядом с лицом. Глядя на блики на их поверхности, он подтянул связанные руки под щеку и заснул.

 

***

Веревка во сне соскользнула с рук, и утром Дженсен обнаружил ее под животом. На коже отпечаталось плетение, и было странно касаться оставленных следов. Живот будто шрамировали красивыми ребристыми кругами, нелогичными в своей последовательности, словно лишь чья-то прихоть оказалась причиной того, что шрамы не добрались до груди и паха.

Под потоками воды в душе Дженсен гладил живот, получая какое-то извращенное удовольствие от неровностей: то касался кончиками пальцев, то проводил ладонью. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы яснее ощутить прикосновения, и воображение, с утра не способное на великие свершения, выдало картинку связанных рук на подушке. В паху накапливалось возбуждение, и Дженсен не стал прогонять возникший образ, обхватил член и привалился к стенке душа.

Шум воды смазывал ритм, казалось бы, давно усвоенный телом до автоматизма. Хотелось кончить как можно быстрее, получить разрядку и успокоиться, но оргазм убегал, прятался в подкашивающихся ногах и усталости, скопившейся в запястье. Тело предавало его даже в такой малости как обычная утренняя дрочка в душе, знакомая каждому с подросткового возраста. Дженсен помнил, что пока бушевали гормоны, у него вставало только от вида ванной.

В душевой массажного салона было тесно, пахло сыростью, дешевым хвойным мылом и дезинфекцией. Он недолго там задержался, торопился тогда так же, как сейчас. Потому что получасом ранее не спешил — наслаждался чужим телом, орал горлом, еще болевшим от минета, и чувствовал, как содрогается внутри него чужой член, непозволительно долго, непозволительно мощно.

Тело выгнулось, подчиняясь памяти мышц, и Дженсен сжал кулак, подавая вперед бедрами. И это трение, от основания до головки, обычно недостаточное без сильной стимуляции, оказалось необходимым, дополняющим нехватку воздуха из-за запрокинутой головы и воды, падающей на лицо. Он не остановился, когда кончил — съехал вниз, не в силах держаться на уставших ногах, выдаивал себя до капли, бездумно, спокойно, и после положил руку, с которой еще не смылась полностью сперма, на живот, успокаиваясь под теплой водой.

 

Квартира, которую арендовал для него канал, служила лишь местом для ночлега. Дэннил, когда приезжала к нему на съемки, не успевала оставить никакого отпечатка своего пребывания, а его вещи не добавляли уюта математически выверенному и подчиненному чужому вкусу дизайну. Все памятные вещи, сувениры и подарки Дженсен отсылал в Лос-Анджелес, в их с Дэннил дом, но и там они зачастую оставались не распакованными. Времени на отдых катастрофически не хватало, чтобы тратить его на разбор хлама, когда-то имевшего значение.

Выходя из квартиры, Дженсен оглянулся и заметил в безликом пространстве кухонной зоны веревку, брошенную у кофемашины. Он целое утро таскал ее с собой, игрался, оборачивая вокруг рук, набрасывал на шею, попробовал прокрутить над головой, как ковбой — лассо, и при первом же взмахе похолодел. Металлическая капля со свистом разрезала воздух, и он едва успел увернуться. Дженсен со страхом подумал, что мог бы отхватить номинацию на премию за самую глупую смерть, если бы тяжелая капля попала ему в голову. Веревка вдруг обрела свой окончательный смысл, когда он внимательно рассмотрел грузики. Плоское дно у них было слегка скошено, и при сильном и точном замахе капля легко пробила бы черепную кость, а при метком попадании в висок смерть наступила бы мгновенно.

Тогда, на массажном столе, ему привиделся удар в подбородок. Сейчас количество вариантов, как быстро окончить путь земной, значительно возросло. Дженсен обмотал кисти, захватывая грузики, и натянул веревку. Капли не давали выскользнуть веревке из кулаков, и получалась превосходная удавка. Игра «придумай-как-убить» увлекла не на шутку, и Дженсен с трудом переключился на утренний кофе и разминку. Перед уходом веревка вновь попалась ему на глаза. Он свернул ее и засунул в карман куртки, чувствуя себя ребенком, который уносит с собой в школу понравившуюся игрушку.

Если съемки шли по плану, то каждый день работа начиналась на час позже, и к долгожданному выходному они заканчивали далеко за полночь. На этой неделе они шли с опережением графика, и уже часам к десяти Джаред начал намекать на ужин в ресторане. Дженсен почти согласился. Набросив куртку, он сунул руки в карманы и нащупал веревку. Он весь день обдумывал, взвешивал «за» и «против», находил множество причин «против» любых встреч с Вон Бином, случайных и неслучайных, решил не поддаваться своим желаниям, но в последний момент передумал:

— Мне нужно позвонить.

Платная справочная служба не подвела, сообщение с номером массажного салона пришло через минуту, не более. Дженсен отошел подальше от ангаров с трейлерами и набрал номер.

Трубку взял хозяин, встречавший в холле. Дженсен его узнал по голосу, несмотря на то, что теперь тот не так тщательно имитировал акцент.

— Вы могли бы пригласить Вон Бина к телефону?

Голос похолодел, утратил свою услужливость, но к удивлению Дженсена, ожидавшего, что сейчас положат трубку, ответил:

— Подождите минуту.

Слышимость была прекрасная, Дженсен уловил удаляющиеся шаги, открывающуюся дверь и невнятные голоса. Снова неясный шум, тишина, и голос Вон Бина раздался в динамике:

— Алло?

Дженсен вздрогнул — настолько это было внезапно, он рассчитывал услышать, как Вон Бин подходит к телефону. Уставившись на носки ботинок, Дженсен максимально спокойно произнес:

— Это Дженсен Эклз, я звоню, чтобы поблагодарить за подарок.

— Не стоило.

Дженсен тихо возразил:

— Может быть, но я хотел.

Повисла долгая пауза, и наконец Вон Бин произнес:

— Ты хочешь приехать?

Самый важный вопрос прозвучал. Вопрос выбора между желанием и здравым смыслом. Дженсен привык решать быстро, не любил тех, кто тянет резину и мямлит, но сейчас сам замешкался с ответом. Вон Бин ждал, и Дженсен испугался, что если пройдет еще секунда молчания, то он упустит что-то важное. То, что почти материально ощутимыми радиоволнами протянулась между их голосами, и он ответил:

— Да, хочу.

Двойное утверждение прозвучало быстро и кратко, почти слившись в одно слово. В противоположность его резкому согласию Вон Бин мягко проговорил:

— Не приезжай сюда, — и назвал адрес, который влился в ухо все теми же материальными волнами, пощекотав барабанную перепонку.

 

***

Старый квартал по соседству с промзоной показался Дженсену более грязным, чем китайский, и одновременно более чистым и незахламленным, скорее всего, из-за отсутствия вывесок и пристроек к домам. Четырехэтажное здание стояло на отшибе, возле высокого бетонного забора, на котором переплетались разнообразные граффити кислотных цветов с черной окантовкой. Свет горел лишь в нескольких окнах, и тускло светился вход в подъезд. Вон Бин жил на чердаке, переделанном под мансарду. Получался почти пятый этаж — подвал отсутствовал, и чердачное помещение было высоким, из-за того, что коммуникации пришлось расположить там. Дженсен не представлял, как можно жить между бойлерных стоек и труб, тем более что четвертый этаж, судя по тишине и мертвым, местами выбитым окнам, пустовал.

Поднявшись на последний короткий пролет, он услышал, как щелкнул замок, и дверь немного приоткрылась. Его приглашали, не приглашая.

Дженсен вошел и с любопытством осмотрелся. Здесь оказалось… уютно. Неяркий свет двух ламп у стены, ширма с тусклым неразборчивым рисунком, отгораживающая участок чердака, большой широкий матрас на полу, застеленный темными простынями, стойка для одежды и низкий столик с жаровней посредине. Пол был поднят выше порога и покрыт плотными циновками. Хозяин помещения стоял в дальнем углу, опершись на стену, и ждал, пока его гость освоится. Дженсен сделал несколько шагов и понял, что, наверное, должен разуться, да и приходить не с пустыми руками. Обжитой чердак, в сто раз более уютный, чем его дорогая квартира, нес отпечаток другого мира, и Дженсен растерялся, чувствуя себя нарушителем границ, нежеланным чужаком.

Вон Бин оттолкнулся от стены и подошел к нему.

— Добро пожаловать.

Непроницаемое восточное лицо, красивое, вырезанное талантливым скульптором, забывшим вдохнуть жизнь в свое творение, заставляло любоваться, не касаясь. Дженсен почти успокоился, нервное возбуждение схлынуло, и он улыбнулся:

— Прости, я не знал, что подарить тебе в ответ.

Вон Бин отзеркалил его улыбку, Дженсен понял это по сосредоточенному взгляду и узнаванию своей мимики на чужом лице. Вот так он на самом деле улыбается — слегка прищуривает глаза, чтобы улыбка казалась естественной и растягивает уголки губ отрепетированным движением мускулов.

Вон Бин сделал еще шаг вперед, почти вплотную к Дженсену. Не отрывая взгляда, по-прежнему настороженный и напряженный, он стащил футболку, отбросил её в сторону. Дженсен не успел опомниться, как ловкие руки обыскали его куртку, и Вон Бин, уклонившись от рефлекторного перехвата, вытащил из кармана веревку.

Обнаженный по пояс, в плотных грубых джинсах, создающих контраст с гладкой бархатной кожей, он плавно сделал шаг назад, обмотал веревку вокруг ладоней, медленно выворачивая кисти, пока запястья не соприкоснулись, перетек обратно, ближе, чем был, и забросил руки за шею Дженсену.

Близко, слишком близко, расстояние в один вдох, в легкий наклон головы, в одно движение рук. И это расстояние они хранили, пока Дженсен снимал куртку, вытаскивая воротник из-под связанных рук, расстегивал рубашку и неловко стягивал футболку, прижимаясь лицом к предплечьям Вон Бина.

Дженсен едва успел отбросить футболку, как Вон Бин прижался к нему, выдыхая в губы и превращая прикосновение воздуха в такой же легкий поцелуй. Дженсен понял, что теперь Вон Бин предлагает себя. Проявив инициативу вначале, сейчас он давал полную свободу, невозмутимость сменилась ожиданием — примут ли его желание. Именно желание, текучее, как он сам, мягкое, как его рот под губами, желание со вкусом меда из горьких трав, сладкого и вызывающего жажду.

Дженсен целовал его сильно, не боясь причинить боль, двигался маленькими шагами, подталкивая к матрасу на полу. Вон Бин послушно опустился вниз, утягивая связанными руками Дженсена, и металлические капли ударили по спине. Дженсен перехватил Вон Бина за предплечья и медленно, наслаждаясь каждым движением, растягивающим тело, уложил его руки над головой. Капли-грузики тяжело упали в темноту простыней, и тьма, плотно сплетенная из желания отдаться и желания обладать, упала на них обоих.

Дженсен лишь на мгновения выныривал из этой тьмы, чтобы раздеться самому и раздеть Вон Бина, войти, не спеша, удерживая невольное содрогание, — и падал снова в жаркую глубину и стоны, переходящие в шепот.

Он шептал:

— Тише, тише... — и понимал, что шепчет себе, сдерживается, цепляется за звуки собственного голоса, чтобы отдалить оргазм, довести до финиша быстрыми толчками и рукой, и лишь потом кончить самому. Когда Вон Бин закусил губу и выгнулся, кончая, ночь ворвалась сквозь окна в крыше и вдавила Дженсена в темные простыни, мягко сжимаясь вокруг.

Абсолютная эйфория, на грани летаргического сна, когда тело не в состоянии подать хоть какой-то признак жизни, а сознание продолжает воспринимать, долго не покидала его. Дженсен слышал шум воды, шорох ткани, но не чувствовал трения, только влажную прохладу. Он с трудом открыл глаза и увидел Вон Бина, бросающего полотенце на столик. Выяснять отношения после секса Дженсен никогда не любил, скорее, ненавидел, но должен был спросить:

— Почему?

Вон Бин придвинулся ближе и положил ему ладонь на грудь:

— Тебе это было нужно. Нам обоим, чтобы убедиться, что не сделали ошибку.

Дженсен упрямо возразил:

— Не было никакой ошибки.

Вон Бин перекатился через него, лег рядом и ответил:

— Была. Возможно давно, очень давно. И ты никак не можешь отпустить это.

Дженсен закрыл ему рот ладонью, обхватил шею и притянул на себя:

— Не было ничего.

Ничего не было, а если и было, то давно прошло. Дженсен много раз говорил себе это, настолько много, что поверил. Отец, когда он был маленьким, читал ему о царе Соломоне. Позже Дженсен услышал еще один вариант легенды, тот, в котором говорилось о третьей надписи на ребре кольца. Ничто не проходит.

 

***

Утренний свет понемногу проникал сквозь чердачные окна, и напольные лампы превращались в светящиеся шары, втягивая в себя теплый оттенок ночного помещения. Дженсен не впервые просыпался в непривычном месте — случалось после загулов с друзьями, только это пробуждение очень отличалось от предыдущих. Он спал обнаженный, лишь немного прикрытый темной простыней, но нисколько не замерз. Сухое тепло шло от пола, на котором лежал матрас, и от тела, раскинувшегося рядом, создавая невероятный комфорт, схожий с тем сказочным уютом, который охватывает все тело, когда, вымокнув и продрогнув, наконец-то возвращаешься домой и переодеваешься в одежду, лежавшую на обогревателе. Не возникало ни малейшего желания встать и побыстрее уйти, наоборот — хотелось устроиться поудобнее и дальше греться в этом тепле.

Вон Бин не спал, лежал на животе, положив голову на согнутый локоть. Увидев, что Дженсен проснулся, он улыбнулся и проговорил:

— Ты быстро заснул вчера.

Дженсен потер лицо руками, прогоняя остатки сна:

— Устал. Неделя была напряженной.

— У меня нечем позавтракать, но я могу заварить чай.

Дженсен скосил глаза и разочарованно протянул:

— Кофе, значит, нет.

Вон Бин довольно улыбнулся:

— Нет, и я не побегу никуда. И доставка не отважится приехать в этот район в шесть утра.

— Шесть утра? — Дженсен попытался нашарить джинсы с мобильным телефоном, чтобы проверить время. Джинсы лежали довольно далеко, и ему пришлось почти сползти с матраса, чтобы дотянуться до них.

— Чем ты так доволен? Тем, что я останусь без кофе… — Дженсен включил телефон и, игнорируя пропущенные звонки и сообщения, уставился на цифры времени, — … или тем, что сейчас шесть утра?

Вон Бин перебрался к краю матраса, достал из-под столика заварочный чайник и поднялся:

— Тем, что ты не ушел.

Пока заваривался чай, Дженсен успел внимательнее изучить чердак. Здесь было очень многое сделано для такого заброшенного места — сделано умело, не лишь бы прикрыть пятна и законопатить щели. Крыша была обшита деревянными щитами, пропитанными чем-то, что заставило древесину потемнеть, тонкие светлые планки на месте стыков разделили свод на правильные квадраты. Минимум удобств: отгороженная ширмой из рисовой бумаги дешевая душевая кабина, но сильный напор воды, который, пока Дженсен отрегулировал неповоротливые ручки, едва не содрал ему кожу со спины, унитаз, приткнувший за кабиной. Возле стены-крыши старенькая электрическая плита на тумбочке, электрическая жаровня в столике, несколько деревянных коробок, скорее всего, для хранения вещей — вот почти и все. И удивительно теплый пол, покрытый циновками со светло-зеленым узором из трав и цветов. Вон Бин пояснил:

— Мне поэтому и понравился этот чердак. Здесь трубы отопления от бойлеров проходят внизу. Мне помогли сделать настил, и получилось как дома. На родине отопление устраивают тоже в полу.

Дженсен, натянувший ради приличия джинсы, уселся на теплый пол и потянулся за чашкой с чаем:

— Почему ты уехал?

Вон Бин ответил без промедления:

— Искал способ заработать.

Дженсен хмыкнул:

— Я бы не сказал, что ты нашел удачный способ.

Вон Бин с едва уловимой насмешкой посмотрел на него:

— Тебе отвратительно то, чем я занимаюсь?

Дженсен поискал внутри себя ощущения, соответствующие слову «отвратительно», и не нашел. Проституция — не худшее из занятий. Продавать тело намного пристойнее, чем продавать чувства. Неизвестно, кто из них большая шлюха.

Вон Бин сделал глоток чая и продолжил:

— Если тебя это успокоит, я не сплю со своими клиентами. Они приходят ко мне совсем за другим.

Дженсен недоверчиво приподнял бровь:

— Сказки проститутки о том, что она только вчера на панели и до этого ни разу? Даже если ты скажешь «нет» — кто тебя послушает? У тебя просто не получится не спать с ними.

Вон Бин повторил его выражение лица, приподняв бровь, только насмешки, как показалось Дженсену, было куда больше:

— Показать?

Дженсен подыграл:

— Покажи.

Вон Бин поднялся и, прихватив простыню с матраса, обошел столик. Легкий взмах руками — и темная ткань легла правильным прямоугольником на циновки. Дженсен наблюдал за приготовлениями, отпивая мелкими глоточками чай. Ему нравилось наблюдать, как двигается Вон Бин, как играют мышцы на его спине, когда он наклоняется, чтобы взять из коробки бутылочку с маслом, вытягивает руки, разминая кисти, и даже утрированно вежливо кланяется, приглашая Дженсена на импровизированный массажный стол.

— Раздевайся.

Дженсен отставил чашку, поднялся и расстегнул джинсы. Стало немного неловко за эрекцию, и он удивился. Стесняться после секса было бы откровенной глупостью, но Дженсен поспешил лечь на живот, не глядя на Вон Бина, и в стояк сквозь простыню болезненно впились планки циновки.

— Перевернись.

Дженсен пробурчал:

— А спина? Может, начнешь со спины?

Тяжелое тепло тела на секунду вдавило его в пол, и шепот влажно прошелся по уху:

— Я хочу увидеть твое лицо, когда ты кончишь.

Лежать после этого на животе стало невозможно, разве что приподняв бедра. Дженсен перевернулся и увидел, что Вон Бин навис над ним на вытянутых руках. Его лицо, сосредоточенное и немного отстраненное, оказалось совсем близко, челка спадала ровными прядями, руки, несмотря на напряжение, не дрожали, все его тело превратилось в стрелу, арбалетный болт, безжалостный и нацеленный на поражение. Странное сравнение, но Дженсен часто ловил себя на мысли, что рядом с Вон Бином он начал искать ассоциации, другой смысл, спрятанный в знакомых вещах. Начал с того момента, когда увидел веревку, скрытую сейчас ворохом простыней в нескольких шагах от них.

Вон Бин, удерживаясь на руках, переставил ноги по обе стороны от ног Дженсена и плавно опустился на колени. Выпрямился, взял левую руку Дженсена и принялся разминать от фаланг, поднимаясь по тыльной стороне ладони к запястью, потом по предплечью — к локтю. Когда он добрался до плеча, рука превратилась в расслабленный кусок плоти, неспособный двигаться. Вон Бин уложил ее на простыню и взялся за вторую руку. Дошел до ключицы и быстрым движением вжал большие пальцы в углубления под ключичными костями. Дженсен охнул — это было не больно, больше походило на удар электрическим током, тело вздрогнуло непроизвольно и тут же расслабилось. Вон Бин покружил ладонями, разогревая кожу, и после с силой прошелся по грудным мышцам, не задевая сосков. У солнечного сплетения он снова вернулся к массажу ладонями и теперь поглаживал тело, иногда задействуя пальцы, прижимал и резко убирал руки. Дженсен чувствовал, как превращается в медузу, рыхлую и расслабленную. Если бы мускулы живота его слушались, он бы приподнялся, чтобы убедиться, что по-прежнему тех же размеров. Вон Бин сместился вниз, и Дженсен вспомнил, что делал Вон Бин там, в салоне, ожидаемо почувствовал касания к бедрам, но сейчас они были не массирующими, а, скорее, прощупывающими. Ноги задрожали, бедра вывернулись сами, подставляясь под настойчивые ласки. Влажные от масла пальцы скользнули под мошонку и разглаживали, массируя, далеко от простаты, слишком далеко, но этого хватало. Член оставался единственным органом, способным реагировать, и когда Вон Бин втянул его в рот, Дженсен перестал видеть даже с открытыми глазами — очертания предметов расплылись, реальный мир перестал существовать. Все ощущения скапливались в головке, разрядами проходили по безвольному телу, возвращались к промежности, сдавливаемой пальцами и, подчиняясь этим ритмичным нажатиям, устремлялись в член. Вон Бин не забирал глубоко, ласкал языком, губами, и когда Дженсен сквозь стоны попытался предупредить, обхватил основание кольцом пальцев и глубоко втянул, до горла, сжимаясь вокруг. Дженсен чувствовал каждое движение языка, мелкие сглатывания, когда выплеск спермы заполнял ненасытный рот. Он не мог кричать, голосовые связки вибрировали рыком, как вибрировала каждая нервная клетка в обездвиженном теле, его тело кричало за него, глубинным немым криком.

Время потекло неслышно, расслабленно, и Дженсен не мог сказать, сколько он так пролежал, пока его губ не коснулся холодный край чашки и вода полилась в рот.

— Выпей, пожалуйста.

Он сделал несколько глотков и открыл глаза. Вон Бин сидел рядом, обхватывая его за шею, и тонкая морщинка на гладком лбу выказывала беспокойство. Дженсен хрипло переспросил:

— Что случилось?

Вон Бин покачал головой:

— Я не знал, что ты мне так доверяешь.

— Доверяю? — Дженсен попробовал пошевелиться и возмущенно буркнул: — Включи меня обратно.

Вон Бин рассмеялся:

— Доверяешь. Ты провалился в небытие. Такое бывает, когда человек забывает о самосохранении и оставляет свое тело. Для этого нужно, чтобы он знал, что с его телом ничего не случится. Это и есть доверие.

Вон Бин говорил и сопровождал каждое слово сильными нажатиями по всему телу. Подвижность понемногу возвращалась, но расслабленность и удовлетворенность не проходили. Дженсен пошевелился, проверяя мышцы-предатели, и когда Вон Бин закончил колдовать, поймал его за руку и притянул к себе. Вон Бин с удовольствием устроился на груди, и Дженсен бездумно, в порыве нежности, поцеловал его, без намека на секс, только чтобы попробовать вкус распухших губ. В эту секунду он подумал о доверии, и здравый смысл выложил ему целый ворох претензий: небезопасный секс, гомосексуальная связь с корейским мальчишкой, чьего возраста он не знает, его отсутствие дома и неотвеченные звонки, в том числе от Джареда, которому поднять шум по поводу его исчезновения — дело нескольких минут, угроза репутации, карьере, если пойдет огласка. Все пронеслось в одно мгновение и смылось дыханием. Возбужденным дыханием Вон Бина, его потемневшими до черноты глазами и неподвижным в своей скульптурной четкости лицом. Дженсен коснулся напряженной щеки Вон Бина и проговорил:

— А теперь включи себя.

Дженсен с удовлетворением увидел, как распахнулись глаза и приоткрылся рот, и ожидаемо легко перевернул Вон Бина на спину. Он не умел и сотой части того, что продемонстрировал ему Вон Бин, но мужское тело знал хорошо. Когда он спустился к паху, оставляя на смуглой груди следы легких укусов и влаги от поцелуев, Вон Бин дышал так, будто пробежал несколько миль, скрываясь от погони.

Дженсен снял с Вон Бина легкие брюки на шнурке, и член, освобожденный от ткани, подпрыгнул вверх. Было непривычно видеть необрезанный член. Даже возбужденный он был прикрыт, едва поблескивая влажной головкой, и Дженсен играл, оттягивая крайнюю плоть, пробегал языком, а когда забрал полностью в рот, Вон Бин отреагировал долгим стоном и напрягся. Дженсену пришло удержать его за бедра, когда тот попытался то ли глубже войти, то ли отстраниться. Вон Бин перестал сопротивляться и кончил, вскрикнув. Растекся в руках, расслабляя ноги, мягко излился в горло и не двигался до тех пор, пока Дженсен не лег рядом. Вон Бин тоже доверял, смущался этого доверия, и Дженсен в который раз заметил это смешение чувств. Вон Бин прятал лицо, но прятал у него на груди.

 

***

Джаред был вне себя. Метался по гостиной, оставляя на светлом полу грязные следы. Дженсен лениво смотрел, как выписывается траектория гнева и растекается серыми лужицами по стерильному покрытию.

Когда он вышел из такси, Джаред топтался у подъезда, не удосужившись зайти внутрь, и разговаривал по телефону. Увидев Дженсена, он прервал довольно громкое выяснение отношений и бросился к нему:

— Где тебя носило? Почему ты не отвечал на звонки? — и заткнулся, рассматривая вчерашнюю одежду на Дженсене. — Ты не ночевал дома.

Дженсен терпеливо ждал, пока тот задаст еще пару вопросов и попытается сам же на них ответить. Джаред бесцеремонно принюхался:

— Слушай, чем от тебя пахнет? Не похоже ни на духи, ни на одеколон.

Дженсен хлопнул его по плечу.

— Угомонись. Я не ночевал дома и со мной все в порядке. Прекращай изображать своих собак.

Опять пошел дождь, Дженсен оббежал Джареда и влетел в подъезд. Джаред догнал его у лифта.

— Дженсен, тебе звонил не только я.

— Я видел.

— Дэннил тоже. И мне она звонила.

Дженсен привалился к стенке лифта:

— И вы как всегда мило пообщались.

— В этот раз действительно мило. Дэннил снизошла до обсуждения твоего поведения, я в основном молчал.

Дженсен расхохотался:

— Ты молчал?

Лицо Джареда приобрело злое выражение, которое портила только обида в глазах.

— В основном.

 

Пока Дженсен принимал душ и переодевался, Джаред расхаживал по гостиной и отзванивался всем, кого поставил на уши за полдня, объясняя, что попросту разминулся с Дженсеном.

Дженсен приготовил кофе. Третья чашка за утро — две он выпил в кафе, куда вытащил Вон Бина. Сейчас, когда Джаред нервничал и косо смотрел на его, Дженсен сидел на диване, смотрел в окно на потоки воды, льющиеся по стеклу, и улыбался. Перед глазами стояло лицо Вон Бина, по которому скользили отражения ручейков, падающие тенями с витрины кафе, и придавали ему плачущий вид. Невидимые слезы катились по щекам, собирались сумраком в складках губ и проглатывались вместе с чаем из большой кружки, рассчитанной на то, чтобы туда долили молока. Но Вон Бин пил чистый чай, не добавляя ничего, даже сахара. Горький, настоянный чай в высоком заварочном чайнике стоял на их столике, и его аромат перебивал запах кофе.

Расставаясь, они ни о чем не договаривались. Еще в кафе Дженсен написал на салфетке свой номер телефона, и это была единственная ниточка, которую удалось протянуть. Он начал ждать звонка еще в такси и продолжал ждать, сидя на белоснежном диване в своей квартире и наблюдая, как растекаются следы дождя от ботинок Джареда.

— Эклз, очнись!

Это прозвучало очень громко, одновременно со вспышкой молнии далеко на горизонте.

Джаред устал шагать и уселся рядом.

— Я спросил: у тебя кто-то появился?

Дженсен наклонился и поставил чашку на столик:

— Нет, я просто хорошо провел время.

— Я вижу. Вчера ты сорвался как кролик, обожравшийся виагры. А сегодня спокоен, как боа-констриктор.

Дженсен хохотал так, что слезы покатились. Согнувшись, он выдавил сквозь смех:

— А еще ко мне прибежала горилла, — и протянул, задыхаясь: — Зоопарк на дому….

Сильный тычок в ребра плюс подзатыльник не возымели действия, и Джаред повалил его на диван, выворачивая руку:

— Я за тебя беспокоился, бесчувственная ты скотина!

Дженсен прохрипел, продолжая смеяться:

— Слезь, горилла!

Джаред отпустил его, и Дженсен услышал, как тот отсел на край. Пока Дженсен тряс рукой и восстанавливал дыхание, Джаред крутил в руках телефон и хмурился.

— Дженсен, ты сам говорил, что камин—аут одного из нас автоматически станет камин-аутом другого. Мы останемся без работы, и те немногие, кто нас понимает, все равно не поймут.

Дженсен развернул его к себе за плечо:

— Джаред, не слишком ли много выводов из того, что я не ночевал дома? Все останется по-прежнему… — и, не закончив фразу, он понял, к чему все шло.

«По-прежнему» Джаред не хотел. Когда канал при подписании контракта на очередной сезон рекомендовал им заключить браки, Дженсен, не задумываясь, согласился. Его планы шли дальше сериала, Дэнни не раз заговаривала о том, что брак выгоден им обоим: нужно было решать финансовые вопросы, вкладывать заработанные деньги в недвижимость и ценные бумаги, статус семьи давал немало преимуществ в консервативной Америке, как бы ни изгалялись феминистки и чайлдфри. Умненькая Дэнни прекрасно понимала, что нужно ее аудитории, Дженсен понимал, что нужно его аудитории. Стабильность и в первую очередь стабильная работа. Он хорошо помнил тот год, когда отчаялся найти работу, мило улыбался и говорил о карьере физиотерапевта, а сам плакал на плече у отца и клялся, что никогда, никогда не повторит больше такой ошибки. Отец молча обнимал его и сидел с ним далеко за полночь, пока Дженсен не засыпал.

У Джареда не была такого года, Дженсен привык относиться к нему как младшему, менее опытному, вернее, менее пострадавшему, забывая, в каких гадюшниках Джаред успел побывать, пока они не встретились на общих съемках.

Упиваясь мнимым контролем, он пропустил тот момент, когда Джаред перехватил инициативу, и в один прекрасное утро проснулся в постели с ним, влюбленный и счастливый.

Они расстались, не расставаясь, перевели свои отношения в другую плоскость, сконцентрировавшись на работе. Все шло хорошо, пока Джареда не прокатили с фильмом, и тогда он запил. Дженсен вначале пил с ним, за компанию, а потом только успевал вытаскивать с вечеринок и баров. В пьяном угаре Джаред высказал ему многое. Дженсен подозревал, что к такой откровенности располагал не только алкоголь, старался не слушать, но каждое слово врезалось в память и бесило, потому что Джаред говорил правду.

Сейчас, когда Джаред сидел рядом и наконец-то молчал, Дженсен вспомнил недавнее: «Мне заночевать у тебя?». Джаред смирился с Дэнни, если вообще Джаред и смирение можно совместить, но никогда не смирится с кем-то другим.

Гроза навалилась на город темным покрывалом, и в гостиной стало неуютно. Дженсен включил телевизионную панель на стене и достал из холодильника пиво:

— Будешь?

Джаред забрал бутылку:

— Дэннил сказала, что приедет через неделю.

Дженсен кивнул. Как раз нужно было обсудить последние транши по контрактам, согласовать расписание и обсудить февральский отдых.

Джаред открыл бутылку и сделал глоток. Дженсен щелкал по каналам в поисках интересного шоу или сериала, фильмы смотреть не хотелось, хотя на стойке валялась еще парочка нераспечатанных дисков, и едва не пропустил следующие слова Джареда, сказанные очень тихо, еле слышно за смесью звуков из динамиков:

— Женевьев беременна.

Молния ударила совсем близко, и спустя секунду в почерневшем после яркого проблеска небе оглушительно прогремел гром.

 

***

Дженсен оглох. Картинки на плазменной панели замельтешили абсолютно беззвучно, гроза за окном затихла, и тьма молча налипала на окна, выискивая пути проникновения. Ее черные щупальца просачивались сквозь стекло, стекали на пол, превращались в прозрачно-серую дымку и ползли по гладкому полу, огибая мебель и островки света. Дженсен едва сдерживался, чтобы не подтянуть ноги к груди, свернуться клубком на диване и укрыться с головой пледом, по-детски прячась от чудовищ, в которые превращались обида и страх.

Он понимал, что должен сказать хоть что-нибудь, но хотел бы слышать при этом, быть уверенным, что голос не хрипит, не дрожит, срываясь в истерику. Он повернулся к Джареду и увидел, как тот ссутулился и катает в ладонях бутылку широким жестом, от кончиков пальцев к основанию ладони. Ждет и не смотрит, не выказывая ни радости, ни смущения — только нервное ожидание и неугомонные руки, влажные от пота и конденсата.

Ливень швырнул об стены первую порцию колючей воды, присмирел ненадолго и снова принялся атаковать. Глухота отступила, и Дженсен услышал злой вой из вентиляции, в комнате похолодало и потянуло смесью бензина и мокрой земли — запахом дождевых улиц. Он вдохнул, проверяя дыхание, и, контролируя голос, произнес:

— Поздравляю.

Джаред прекратил катать бутылку, обхватил ее за горлышко и, запрокинув голову, сделал несколько жадных глотков. Дженсену захотелось вскочить, выбить пиво из подрагивающей руки, заглушить ливень за окном звоном разбитого стекла, ударом кулака по лицу, чем угодно. Вместо этого он встал, прошел к бару, достал бутылку и два стакана, медленно поставил на столик и так же медленно разлил виски.

— За это надо выпить.

Джаред оживился. Ему явно было мало пива, чтобы перестать мандражировать, и Дженсен почувствовал себя последней сволочью. Джаред и алкоголь уже долгое время были неразлучными друзьями. Джаред ничего не умел делать наполовину, пить тоже. Начиналось все безобидно — с пивных посиделок, а привело вот к этому — жадной руке, хватающей стакан. Дженсен смотрел на Джареда, замечал, как успокаивается подвижная мимика, лицо отекает в алкогольном опьянении и начинают блестеть глаза дурманным нездоровым блеском. Жалость к Джареду в таком состоянии давно себя исчерпала, и Дженсен не стал деликатничать и сейчас:

— С ребенком по пьяни вышло?

Джаред вздрогнул, обхватил стакан так же, как раньше держал бутылку и уставился в пол.

Дженсен забрал бутылку со стола.

— Молись, чтобы все обошлось.

Джаред взвился:

— Я не бухал тогда. И чистый был, ты же знаешь, после всех капельниц не побухаешь. Мы с Жен вина могли выпить, не больше. Ни ломки, ни похмелья. Все в порядке.

Дженсен холодно заметил:

— Зато сейчас я вижу — не все в порядке.

— Ладно, я переволновался немного. Ты пропал, и я не знал, как отреагируешь.

— А как я должен реагировать?

Джаред наконец-то отважился посмотреть в глаза:

— Я думал, ты психанешь.

Дженсен прекрасно понял, как легко в этой фразе меняется слово «думал» на «надеялся». Джареду нужна была индульгенция, а не поздравления. Дженсен вспомнил о веревке, она осталась на чердаке, в простынях. Рукам отчаянно не хватало тугого мягкого сплетения, натирающего кожу, и тяжелых холодных капель. Универсальное оружие — одним взмахом можно проломить висок, забросить петлю на шею и затянуть, связать руки и избить до хруста в ребрах и кровавого потока из носа и рассечений. Откуда это поднималось, из каких глубин подсознания, Дженсен не понимал. Он играл, используя эту темную сущность, но всегда к ней относился, как прирученному зверю. А следовало бы помнить о том, что зверь всегда остается зверем.

Ему до боли в суставах была нужна эта веревка, остановить себя, связать руки и забросить на шею, чтобы тяжелые капли больно ударили по широкой спине. Дженсен очнулся с вытянутыми руками, прижатыми крепко запястье к запястью, Джаред смотрел на него немного удивленно, и Дженсен переиграл жест — демонстративно потер ладони, и предложил:

— Поехали, пообедаем, я проголодался.

Джаред поморщился:

— Мокнуть неохота. Давай закажем из ресторана сюда.

Оставаться в стерильной квартире, где единственными признаками жизни после уборки клининговой службы были лишь грязные разводы от ботинок Джареда на холодном полу, Дженсен не мог. Он отмахнулся:

— Вызовем телохранителя с машиной, с нашей нагрузкой они не очень-то перерабатывают.

 

Еда, как всегда, оказалась безупречной, вино — прекрасным, Джаред — пьяным. Дженсен не мучился угрызениями совести за то, что не останавливал его, наливающего бокал за бокалом. Завтра похмелье по полной накажет. Джаред плохо переносил абстинентный синдром: морщился от яркого света, тер виски, потел больше обычного, и приученные помощники костюмеров, унюхав перегар, заготавливали груду футболок, рубашек и полотенец.

Джареда несло, он говорил с каждой минутой все громче и громче. Дженсен набрал телохранителя и сказал, чтобы ждал у выхода. На пороге ресторана Джаред ухватил его за плечо и тихо проговорил:

— Дженс, пожалуйста…

Он отозвался:

— Что «пожалуйста»?

— Не злись.

— С чего мне злиться?

Дженсен вспомнил, как в семье появилась младшая сестренка. Ему было семь лет, и он хорошо представлял, откуда берутся дети. Пока мама ходила с животом, он, как примерный сын, разговаривал с будущим братиком-сестричкой, молился перед сном, чтобы малыш родился здоровым, старался не волновать маму. Но когда родилась Маккензи, он почувствовал полное безразличие к маленькому орущему созданию и искренне недоумевал, что такого умилительного находят отец и мать в новорожденной. Теперь Мак его лучший друг, хотя выпила достаточно крови, пользуясь статусом самого младшего ребенка и единственной девочки. Вот и сейчас он удивился просьбе Джареда. Дженсен не злился — ему было безразлично. Появление ребенка вряд ли что-то изменит, Джаред не изменится, слишком плотно на нем сидела маска вечного шута и любителя хорошо проводить время, а Женевьев — это Женевьев, нечто, существующее по необходимости, как медицинская страховка. Она ни на что не сумеет повлиять. Дэнни — другое дело, она хороший друг и деловой партнер, несмотря на взбалмошность, а временами и отсутствие логики в поступках, редко подводит, к ее советам они оба прислушиваются.

Джаред повис на нем, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, и Дженсен состроил улыбку на лице:

— Дружище, тебя совсем развезло. Давай домой, тебе нужно выспаться, и отключи свой телефон, чтобы никто не мешал.

Джаред выполнил его пожелание уже в машине и засопел, привалившись к стеклу. Его неправильный профиль очерчивался тонкой цветной линией света, падающего от витрин и рекламных вывесках, и Дженсен устроился боком на сиденье, любуясь сюрреалистическим бегом огоньков на коже. Джаред во сне становился абсолютно беззащитным, и когда ему снился не очень приятный сон, хмурился по-детски и вздыхал, а проснувшись, еще в дремотном состоянии тянулся обнять и улыбался в ответ на все протесты и попытки оттолкнуть. Дженсен никогда бы этого не забыл — вот такие совместные неспешные пробуждения после того, как они занимались сексом всю ночь напролет, были редкими. Разное отношение к утренним часам и слишком мало свободных дней, проведенных вместе, делали такие минуты особенно ценными.

Им пришлось, вернее, с самого начала они знали, что если хотят сохранить работу и имя в кинобизнесе, отношения придется скрывать. И с каждым днем все больше развивалась паранойя, в каждом лице читалась догадка, они устали от взаимных обвинений в неосторожности. И эта паранойя и «ненавязчивые» советы агентов и руководства канала сделали свое дело. Джаред вцепился в Женевьев как в спасательный круг, сыграл свою влюбленность так, что сам поверил и попытался убедить Дженсена. Как будто Дженсен не помнил распахнутые глаза после их первого поцелуя, дрожь сильного тела, способного не только овладевать, но и отдаваться бессознательно, жадно принимать, требовать нагло сквозь закушенную губу и грязно ругаться, кончая. Интересно, что он кричит, когда кончает с Женевьев?

Короткий сон взбодрил Джареда, он без посторонней помощи выбрался из машины и отправился в дом. Дженсен увидел сквозь мокрое стекло, как он вздернул воротник и крупные капли дождя ударились о его спину, почти так, как хотелось недавно.

 

***

Квартира выстыла окончательно. Дженсен замерзал в огромной кровати, не спасали ни горячий душ, не одеяло, выставленное на максимум. Болели спина и колени, мышцы сводило судорогой, а ступни, казалось, превратились в куски льда. Дженсен не вставал из чистого упрямства, тер ноги, сворачивался клубком и убеждал себя, что вот-вот согреется и заснет. Он мало спал последние сутки, пил, и организм, в конце концов, сдался, но только под утро.

Для съемок реквизиторы арендовали целый этаж офисного здания. Громадная комната с множеством столов-клетушек была готова к съемкам, ассистенты выставляли свет, камеры и клеили метки на невзрачном бежевом полу.

Дженсен досыпал в машине, дремал, пока накладывали грим, но это не помогло. Стоило только присесть на минуту, как глаза начинали слипаться. От очередной чашки кофе затошнило, а яркий свет софитов с мягкими фильтрами для имитации солнечного дня вызывал желание зажмуриться и лечь прямо на пол в рассеянное тысячеваттное тепло.

Когда отсняли каскадеров и остались трюковые моменты, где был нужен крупный план, Дженсен даже обрадовался — теперь у него был официальный повод хорошенько попрыгать, выгнать вязкий сон из тела. Джаред на удивление хорошо себя чувствовал, если бы не вторая по счету переодетая рубашка и постоянный стаканчик кофе в руках, можно было сказать, что он не пил.

Они просмотрели еще раз раскадровку, трюкач прорепетировал с ними сцену. Джеймс сделал последние замеры, когда они встали на отметки — щелкнула хлопушка, и Дженсен услышал короткое: «Начали!».

Меньше секунды на преображение, полдюйма движения с метки, и маска надета. Джаред выпалил свою реплику, отчеканивая слова. Дженсен принял, отпасовал язвительным вопросом и легко уклонился от летящего кулака, перехватил Джареда, который замахивался во второй раз, встряхнул и наметил свой удар в скулу, подавая сигнал легким рывком куртки. И в это мгновение он увидел глаза Джареда, почувствовал неладное, но динамика сцены не давала времени, чтобы понять до конца — он уже бил в скулу, а Джаред с готовностью дернулся вперед, поворачивая голову. Костяшки пронзила острая боль, Джаред вскрикнул и повалился на пол, а Дженсен с ужасом смотрел, как тот тяжело дышит и стонет сквозь зубы, лежа у него в ногах.

— Снято!

К ним уже летел Джеймс, расталкивая работников, стоящих по периметру сцены.

— Джаред? Ты как? Дженсен, ты что, не видел куда бьешь?

Вокруг оказалось столько народу, что кислород закончился в считанные секунды. Джаред сидел, опираясь на Джеймса, и прикладывал к лицу лед, замотанный в полотенце.

— Дженсен не при чем. Он предупредил об ударе. Я протупил. Вчера выпил лишнего.

Большего и не требовалось — такое объяснение устроило всех сразу, без лишних уточнений. Дженсен встретился глазами с Джаредом и увидел, как тот улыбается. Как будто произошло что-то правильное, только не было в этом ничего правильного — обычная джаредовская дурость, от которой сводило скулы. Дженсен засунул руки в карманы куртки и четко скомандовал:

— На сегодня, думаю, мы закончили.

Джаред встал, пошатываясь:

— Дженс, я в порядке.

Дженсен приблизился к нему и проговорил спокойно:

— Ты не в порядке. И мы закончили.

Он не мог больше смотреть на то, как расплывается на улыбающемся лице огромный синяк и кровоточит лопнувшая кожа. Дженсен развернулся, искусственное солнце больно ударило по глазам. Он зажмурился и наощупь вышел из комнаты.

 

***

Таксист откровенно нервничал, крутился на сиденье, поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида. На счетчике сменялись цифры, отсчитывая цену времени ожидания, и поначалу водитель пытался завести разговор, но Дженсен перебросил ему пятьдесят долларов и попросил помолчать.

Дженсен понимал его — район не из благополучных, темнело быстро и фонари горели через один. Местной банде ничего не стоило разнести автомобиль, обчистить по полной и скрыться без риска быть пойманными. Но отпускать машину Дженсен не собирался, приехать сюда, предварительно накинув сверху за риск, не составляло проблемы, вызвать же такси к заброшенному дому в промзоне без предъявления живой налички было практически нереально.

Дженсен заставлял себя не смотреть на часы, натянул рукав пальто так, чтобы не видеть циферблата и сосредоточился на двери в подъезд. Радио тихо пропищало, и начался блок новостей, Дженсен недовольно поморщился — надо было попросить выключить. Теперь он знал, что стоит уже полчаса — зря потраченные мучительные полчаса, когда нет желания чем-либо заниматься, не думается, и мозг услужливо подкидывает образы фигуры человека, появляющегося то из двери, то в начале улицы.

По крыше машины громко хлопнули, и Дженсен дернулся в панике, сердце заколотилось, во рту пересохло. Таксист затейливо выругался, а Дженсен узнал склонившего к мутному стеклу человека. Мельком взглянув на счетчик, Дженсен достал еще двадцатку, отдал водителю и выбрался из такси.

Вон Бин, немного запыхавшийся, непривычно выглядящий в плотной вязаной шапочке, улыбнулся и указал рукой в перчатке на дом. Дженсен пошел за ним, разглядывая спортивную куртку и грязные кроссовки. Добавить еще двух собак — и картинка вечерней пробежки совпала бы идеально.

Чердак встретил их знакомым сухим теплом. Дженсен разулся, поставив свои ботинки рядом с кроссовками, и повесил пальто на вбитый в стену крючок, наплевав на то, что без вешалки шерсть растянется. Сейчас он был готов бросить дорогое пальто рядом с грязной обувью.

На чердаке прибавилось вещей. Столик немного сдвинулся в сторону, и на крюке, вбитом в балку крыши, висела боксерская груша. В углу лежали несколько теннисных мячиков, на столике — скомканные эластичные бинты.

Вон Бин немного наклонился в шуточном приветствии:

— Располагайся, я сейчас.

У парня было явно хорошее настроение. Зашумела вода за ширмой, а Дженсен подошел к груше, толкнул тяжелый снаряд и поймал встречным ударом. Легкая боль в руке напомнила о том, что сегодня произошло на съемках. Снова свело скулы, сдерживаемая весь день ярость выплеснулась в еще один удар, потом еще и еще.

За спиной резко приказали:

— Стой!

Дженсен поймал грушу и оглянулся. Вон Бин стоял в своих тонких штанах и заправлял завязанный шнурок за пояс. Накинув на голову полотенце, висящее на шее, он протер волосы, сбросил полотенце на столик и взял бинты.

— Руку протяни.

Дженсен послушно вытянул правую руку.

Вон Бин бинтовал ловко, натягивая ткань ровно столько, сколько нужно, не пережимая сосуды. Было заметно, что он делал это часто — движения были отработаны до автоматизма.

Закончив со второй рукой, Вон Бин подошел к груше, зафиксировал ее, прижимая к груди, и приготовился удерживать. Дженсен стащил свитер, отбросил подальше и встал в стойку.

Первый удар даже не покачнул грушу. Вон Бин удерживал хорошо, и Дженсен провел серию резких хлёстких ударов, отозвавшихся между лопатками горячей приятной волной, Дженсен бил, не жалея, вмятины на груше не успевали исчезать. Кулаки со свистом прорезали воздух, хлопок за хлопком, как рваные вздохи, заставляли не терять ритм, найти секунду между ударами, чтобы вдохнуть поглубже и снова идти в атаку. Не жалеть, не чувствовать угрызений совести, не видеть в глазах напротив гребаного чувства вины, а только сосредоточенное понимание.

Дженсен почти выдохся, но не сдавался, тело уже просило отдыха, но желание агрессивного, разрушительного действия еще не улеглось. Дженсен ударил так, что ему далось сдвинуть с места Вон Бина и, поймав грушу на противоходе, повис на ней.

Лицо Вон Бина оказалось совсем рядом, покрытое мелкими бисеринками пота, челка, не успевшая высохнуть, налипла на лоб и пальцы крепко вцепились в темно-коричневую кожу. Умелые пальцы, талантливые пальцы.

— Сколько?

Вон Бин поднял бровь, беззвучно задавая ответный вопрос.

Дженсен по частям выплевывал слова:

— Сколько ты хочешь? Сколько тебе нужно, чтобы ты ушел из салона?

Вон Бин исподлобья посмотрел на него, развернулся и направился к столику.

Дженсен выкрикнул в обнаженную спину:

— Я спросил — сколько?

Вон Бин подхватил полотенце и развесил его на стойке. Присел, доставая чашки, и выставил чайник на жаровню. Дженсен, наблюдая за его неспешными манипуляциями, понемногу успокаивался. Дыхание возвращалось в норму, и вместе с ним возвращалась ясность мысли и понимание, что он именно сказал. Вон Бин закончил насыпать чай в заварочный чайник и ответил:

— Деньги мне нужны. Поэтому я нашел другую работу.

Дженсен отвлекся, пытаясь вытащить фиксирующие крючки и стянуть бинты с рук, поэтому отозвался не сразу:

— Какую?

— Сегодня был мой первый рабочий день. Каскадер и помощник постановщика трюков.

Дженсен пробормотал сквозь зубы:

— Мальчик для битья.

Вон Бин улыбнулся:

— Пока не очень били, но я понял, что придется восстанавливать форму.

— Что хоть снимают?

— Это пилот мистического детектива с восточным антуражем, им нужны те, кто знает единоборства.

Дженсен разбинтовал руки и теперь сжимал и разжимал кулаки, проверяя, все ли в порядке.

— Как тебя туда взяли? Нашелся благодарный клиент?

Вон Бин не обиделся на откровенное оскорбление:

— Нет, у меня черный пояс по тхэквондо. Этого хватило.

Он снял чайник c жаровни и разлил чай по чашкам.

— Прошу, присаживайся. Кофе я так и не купил.

Дженсен присел, но к чашке не притронулся. Он смотал бинты и положил на столик рядом с собой.

— Прости, но я тебе не верю.

— Не веришь чему?

Дженсен открыто посмотрел Вон Бину в глаза:

— Не верю всему, что слышу. Что ты здесь делаешь со своим черным поясом, почему зарабатываешь на жизнь в китайском салоне эротическим массажем, откуда у тебя деньги на ремонт этого чердака, кто ты такой вообще? Что тебе от меня надо?

Вон Бин поднялся на ноги:

— Давай по порядку. Вставай.

Дженсен встал и оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Вон Бина. Тот встряхнул пару раз руками, приподнял плечи, разминаясь, и напряженная волна красиво прокатилась по мышцам.

— Ударь меня.

Дженсен опешил. Сегодняшний день превращался в какое-то тотальное побоище, ему с каждой секундой все больше не нравилось происходящее. Вон Бин улыбался насмешливо, подначивал хитрым взглядом и пританцовывал, перекатываясь с пятки на носок.

— Ну же?

— Я тебя покалечу, — Дженсен был уверен, что даже шуточный замах добром не закончится.

Но Вон Бин не унимался:

— Попади сначала.

Дженсен не стал бить, он резко шагнул вперед, чтобы поймать в захват, вывернуть руку и пояснить зарвавшемуся мальчишке, что не стоит его выводить из себя такими примитивными подначками, и тут же получил несильный удар в живот коленом и услышал тихий смешок. Дженсен попытался снова, и опять получил несильный удар в вовремя выставленное в блоке предплечье.

Вон Бин менял стойки с молниеносной быстротой. Если в крав-мага, которым для съемок занимался Дженсен, было довольно много ударов руками, а ногам была отведена задача обеспечить устойчивость и маневренность, то Вон Бин легко взлетал в прыжке, компенсируя разницу в росте, а руками в основном блокировал. Несколько раз Дженсен пропустил атаки, Вон Бину тоже досталось — разница в техниках хорошо выявляла уязвимые места, но ни один из них не бил в полную силу. Они танцевали по циновкам, уворачиваясь, вылавливали ошибки в защите. Дженсен уловил момент на перемещении, приблизился, рассчитывая уклониться от удара голенью и поймать в захват. Вон Бин оказался быстрее, поймал его на развороте и подбил ноги.

Дженсен потерял равновесие и рухнул на пол, не успев сгруппироваться. Над самым полом его поймали под голову и плечо, не давая грохнуться затылком. Дженсен совсем близко увидел обеспокоенного Вон Бина.

— Прости, я не должен был.

Дженсен хотел возразить и запретить извиняться, но Вон Бин опустил его голову на пол, высвободил вторую руку из-под плеча, пробежался кончиками пальцев по линии волос и положил ладонь ему на щеку. Дженсен перестал дышать — предположение, промелькнувшее в первую встречу, сбывалось с абсолютной точностью: один рывок и шея сломается — глупая смерть, впрочем, любая смерть — большая глупость.

Вон Бин удержал его за подбородок, наклонился и поцеловал. Так, как не целовал прежде. Он никогда его не целовал — все поцелуи были инициативой Дженсена. Нежное прикосновение переросло в исследование, любопытное, жадное, и Дженсен открыл рот, впуская глубже, отвечая. Ощущение беспомощности, чужой силы, способной остановить любую его атаку, захватило своей необычностью, он не испытывал такого даже с теми, кто был физически сильнее его. Сейчас и здесь все воспринималось по-другому — нежное «я хочу» ощущалось вполне естественно. Адреналин еще не схлынул, и тело особенно остро реагировало на прикосновения, словно ждало опасного момента. И в этой мнимой опасности крылось желание, заставляющее теснее прижиматься к разгоряченному телу. Поцелуи становились все более жадными, раскованными и оставались такими же нежными, ласкающими.

Вон Бин отстранился и потянул футболку вверх, Дженсен неловко помог стащить ее через голову. Они раздевались, продолжая обмениваться поцелуями, путались в сброшенной одежде, желая обнять всем телом. Для Дженсена все казалось новым и неизведанным — полный контакт, сглаженный тонкой пленкой пота, тяжесть навалившего тела, сплетенные руки и ноги, ни малейшей свободы, ни дюйма личного пространства.

Распластанный на животе, он мог только принимать неглубокие толчки, ощущать поцелуи на спине и шее и ладони на бедрах, напрасно удерживающие его. Он и так никуда бы не делся, невозможно бежать от удовольствия, которое теплыми каплями наполняло доверху, переливаясь через края хрупкой чаши в такт проникновению.

Дженсен не почувствовал, как Вон Бин кончил, понял это по прижавшемуся между лопатками лбу и долгому стону, осторожно высвободился, но его не отпустили далеко. Они оказались лицом к лицу, Вон Бин обхватил его возбужденный член рукой и поцеловал жадно в губы. Дженсен так и кончил, не отрываясь от жадного рта, кончил в поцелуй.

 

Они перебрались на матрас и лежали, лениво переговариваясь, сначала ни о чем, потом Дженсен вернулся к расспросам, играясь найденной веревкой. Вон Бин устроился рядом и смотрел на его забавы, коротко отвечая. Дженсен бросил тяжелую каплю ему на живот:

— Я видел тебя на съемочной площадке. Ты давно заинтересовался кинобизнесом?

— Давно, — Вон Бин перехватил веревку и дернул на себя, оборачивая вокруг ладони.

— Поэтому и бросил работу в салоне?

— Я бы все равно ушел. Мы с хозяином не очень-то ладили.

— Откуда эта вражда?

Вон Бин вложил конец веревки с грузиком ему в ладонь, поднялся и уселся в ногах:

— От ощущения неполноценности. Есть такая легенда. Бог слепил из глины свое подобие и сунул в печь для обжига. Первую фигурку он недодержал, и вышел бледный, белый человек; вторую он передержал, и получился человек черный, как уголь, а вот третьего он держал над огнем ровно столько, сколько надо. Но от первых неудач он разозлился, и человек хоть по обжигу получился желтым, но несовершенным. Так появились японцы. Бог подумал и решил сделать по-другому, но снова не получил совершенства. Так получились китайцы. И только когда из его рук вышел совершенный человек, Бог вздохнул с облегчением — это и были корейцы.

Дженсен не мог понять, шутит Вон Бин или говорит серьезно. Люди его расы умели держать лицо. Вон Бин сидел непроницаемой статуей Будды и наблюдал за его реакцией. Дженсен потер кончик носа:

— Кажется, я понял, за что вас не любят. Значит, белый человек тоже неудачный экземпляр?

— Я могу сказать, что в твоем случае подвел только обжиг. Лепка превосходна, — и Вон Бин едва заметно улыбнулся. — Но это можно поправить. Например, если ты женишься на кореянке, у вас получатся великолепные дети.

Дженсен хохотал долго и до слез.

— Ты шутишь? Скажи мне, что ты шутишь.

Вон Бин попытался серьезно возразить:

— У меня есть незамужние сестры, — но надолго его серьезности не хватило. Он согнулся, зажимая рукой рвущийся смех, и получил сложенной петлей из веревки по спине вместе с необидным обвинением:

— Сводня!

Вон Бин перехватил петлю, вплел в нее свою руку и перебросил ногу через Дженсена, усаживаясь на бедра. Дженсен еще смеялся, когда Вон Бин показательно потерся о его член.

— Если я сводня, то должен убедиться, что предлагаю годный товар.

Дженсена заводила эта шутливая перепалка, блестящие от смеха глаза и довольная улыбка. С Вон Бином было так легко, любые подводные камни, которые пытался выискать Дженсен, на проверку оказывались мелкой галькой, вынесенной на берег жизненными обстоятельствами. Ему нравилось это совершенное творение Господа, пусть даже Бог в корейской легенде проявил себя не с лучшей стороны, вылепив нужное лишь с пятой попытки. Дженсен любил красоту, оценивал ее как знак качества, те, с кем у него завязывались отношения, были красивыми людьми, и Вон Бин не оказался исключением.

Сейчас, в полутемной комнате, отсветы с жаровни и рассеянный свет из чердачных окон скрадывали красоту, не давали наслаждаться гармоничными чертами лица, рождали загадку в теле, уже не раз принадлежавшем ему, и он не раз принадлежал этой загадке.

Тусклые блики от жаровни высветили движение вверх, и Дженсен невольно подбросил бедра, не желая лишаться нежного трения. Вон Бин приподнялся, облизал ладонь и обхватил его полувставший член. Несколько движений рукой, и Вон Бин опустился на полностью готовый член, принимая сразу глубоко, до основания. Дженсен схватил его за бедра, не давая шевельнуться:

— Не спеши.

— Я хочу так. Отпусти.

Гортанный хриплый голос пробрал его до костей, до сладкого колючего озноба, нагоняющего возбуждение. Дженсен отпустил. Отпустил и его и себя, оба сорвались в крик, в гонку за наслаждением, где движения настолько быстры, что удовольствие не успевает схлынуть или нарасти медленно, а несется волной, сродни цунами, рожденному землетрясением, смешением человеческого и звериного. Где все заканчивается таким напряжением мышц, что оргазм приходит как облегчение, и невозможно расслабиться, пока последняя капля не покинет тело.

Дженсен поймал его, падающего от усталости, едва удержал, но не отпустил. Вон Бин бессильно растекся, обнимая и привычно пряча лицо на груди.

Поглаживая его мокрые от пота волосы, Дженсен спрашивал, не ожидая ответа:

— Почему ты здесь? Чего хочешь добиться? Кем хочешь быть?

Ответ пришел, озвученный уставшим голосом. Вон Бин коснулся губами его руки и прошептал:

— Тобой.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Аэропорт — точка на земном шаре, начало вектора, направление которого определено взлетной полосой. Он всегда улетал из аэропорта. Прилетал в Лос-Анджелес, Даллас, Ванкувер, Рим, Лондон, а улетал из аэропортов. Хирурги оценивают свои достижения проведенными операциями, Дженсен же подсчитал свои официальные роли, и цифра получилась жалкой, гораздо занятнее вышло бы измерить все перелетами. Каждое приземление как новая роль: Даллас — любящий сын, Лос-Анджелес — преуспевающий бизнесмен, Ванкувер — актер, Рим — звезда сериала, Лондон — турист, совмещающий по-американски отдых и работу. Города — роли, новые локации — новые образы.

Старые аэропорты неумолимо обрастали стеклом и бетоном, превращая здания старой постройки в музеи и административные учреждения. Непрекращающееся движение от терминалов к багажным лентам, от эскалаторов — в многочисленные холлы, от таможенных стоек к выходам не оставляло царапин на закаленном стекле, а пронырливые машинки-уборщики затирали следы от ботинок, туфель и колесиков чемоданов. Неизменная точка на земном шаре, стабильная в своей роли перекрестка воздушных дорог, продолжала существовать, мгновенно забывая о тех, кто ее покинул.

Дженсен не мог выбросить из головы ответ Вон Бина. Парень хотел стать им, а кто он есть на самом деле? Какую роль играет, переступая высокий порог чердака? Какая из масок нужна Вон Бину?

Рейс задерживали на двадцать минут, Дженсен направился к кофейному автомату, и его окликнули:

— Мистер Эклз? Дженсен Эклз?

Он оглянулся. Фанатка с горящими глазами дрожащими руками всовывала своему спутнику фотоаппарат и, увидев, что Дженсен отреагировал, бросилась к нему:

— Пожалуйста, можно с вами сфотографироваться?

Дженсен отрепетировано улыбнулся, приобнял ее за плечи, и вспышка ослепила его на долю секунды. Какой раз это был — стотысячный, миллионный? По крайней мере, в количестве фотосессий ни один хирург его не переплюнет. И в эту секунду Дженсен был готов расцеловать сумасшедшую фанатку и поблагодарить Дэннил, чей рейс так безбожно задерживали. Он нашел ответ на вопрос — ответ четкий и мгновенно обдуманный до мелочей. Дженсен поспешно распрощался, черкнув автограф на рекламном буклете, и с облегчением увидел на табло объявление о прибытии рейса.

Дэннил не умела путешествовать только с ручной кладью, даже если прилетала на пару дней. Она всегда говорила, что нет разницы, на какое время уезжаешь — вещей, необходимых на каждый день, всегда одинаковое количество. Дженсен не спорил, но сейчас, когда Дэннил, приветственно поцеловав его, вылавливала второй чемодан с багажной ленты, едва не высказался по этому поводу. С одной стороны, он был благодарен ей за ожидание, давшее возможность порыться в собственной голове, а с другой стороны, вышло так, что она очень невовремя прилетела, и раздражение росло внутри, заставляя прикусывать язык, чтобы не наговорить лишнего.

Впрочем, в шуме и толкотне аэропорта достаточно сложно разговаривать, поэтому Дженсен, не дожидаясь носильщика, забрал чемодан побольше и сумку и направился к выходу, Дэннил со вторым чемоданом последовала за ним.

От входа до припаркованной машины нужно было пройти пару десятков метров. Самолет Дэннил умудрился вклиниться в просвет между часами сплошной облачности, и теперь небо снова затянуло тучами и мелко моросил дождь. Если бы не круги на лужах и затуманившийся горизонт, можно было и не догадаться, что дождь продолжает идти. Незаметный, серый, скучный, он оседал на припаркованных машинах, но в воздухе не чувствовалось озонового запаха. Джаред как-то сумничал и сказал, что запах дождя — это не озон, а бактерии, которые так пахнут во время грозы. Дженсен тупо пошутил, что если молния шваркнет рядом, запахнут с перепугу не только бактерии. Джаред неизвестно где откопал бутафорскую молнию из фольги, обмотался драпировкой и носился по площадке, периодически застывая за спиной у кого-нибудь и принимая величественные позы, Дженсен откровенно ржал над его попытками удержать на лице серьезное угрожающее выражение. Серьезности Джареду хватало на пару секунд, пока к нему оборачивались, потом он орал: «Не пахнет!» и уносился к следующей жертве.

Дэнни забралась на заднее сиденье, Дженсен помог телохранителю уложить чемоданы в багажник и уселся рядом. За одну минуту волосы успели намокнуть, и он раздосадовано стряхнул рукой капли с головы.

Дэннил предложила:

— Остановимся, позавтракаем? В самолете была ужасная еда.

— Ты летела эконом-классом, что ли? — Дженсен едва успел увернуться в тесноте машины от острого локотка.

— Ты можешь хоть раз сказать «да, дорогая»?

— Могу, когда ты попросишь развод.

Дэннил прицелилась заехать локтем снова, но Дженсен обнял ее и поцеловал в щеку:

— Конечно, позавтракаем.

— Шуточки у тебя, мистер Эклз.

— Привыкнуть должна, миссис Эклз.

Они остановились у небольшого бистро, Дженсен часто заказывал здесь круассаны и кофе с молоком. Дэннил так набросилась на свежую выпечку, что он даже зацокал языком:

— Дэнни, сколько тебя не кормили?

Дэннил сделала большой глоток из чашки, запивая пышную булочку, и одобрительно показала большой палец:

— Перед вылетом в ЭлЭй надо будет прихватить с собой.

Вот именно этим непостоянством Дэннил и покоряла — то она ударялась в диету, то переставала ограничивать себя во всем, отрабатывая лишние калории на тренажерах. Знала, что нельзя есть жаренную в масле пищу, но не умела сдерживаться и расплачивалась сыпью, могла сорваться за считанные секунды с места, полететь куда угодно и долго раздумывала, что надеть на званый ужин. Дэннил любила жизнь во всех ее проявлениях, Дженсен ничего не хотел знать об ее отношениях с другими мужчинами или женщинами, до него докатывались слухи, но он их сознательно игнорировал. Это и многое другое не вписывалось в образ примерной жены, но Дэннил и не стремилась быть ею, по крайней мере, наедине с ним или в узком кругу друзей. У нее была своя коллекция масок.

Дженсен допил кофе.

— Как у тебя складывается график съемок?

— В феврале буду свободна на две недели.

— Отлично.

— Дженсен, я бы хотела провести их в Лос-Анджелесе. Давай не поедем никуда. Семейный отдых, друзья, барбекю. Я хочу побыть дома.

Дженсен молчал полминуты. Дэннил как всегда начала издалека — Дженсен знал, что означает остаться в ЭлЭй. Жена соскучилась по шикарным приемам, ей хотелось либо засветиться, либо самой устроить прием, и он, как примерный муж, был обязан ее сопровождать. Дэннил походила на наркомана в попытках соскочить: держала себя в руках, но неуемное желание быть в центре внимания, ловить на себе восхищенные взгляды, эпатировать, быть той, кому завидуют и кого желают, пересиливало доводы разума и заставляло забывать четко прописанные пункты брачного контракта.

Дженсен знал, что сейчас последуют долгие уговоры, и решил не тянуть:

— Дэн, я продаю дом.

Дэннил отложила булочку, ее руки соскользнули со стола на колени. Она отвернулась к окну и закусила губу. Дженсен ждал ее слов, но она молчала. Дневной свет безжалостно высвечивал возле ее глаз тонкую паутину морщинок и пигментные пятна, обычно скрытые безупречным макияжем. Руки по-прежнему лежали на коленях, плечи опустились, и Дженсен внезапно понял, что она устала, очень устала. Дэннил смотрела на проходящих за стеклом людей, внешне спокойная, задумавшаяся, только глаза блестели немного больше обычного. Она не имела никаких прав на имущество Дженсена, не стремилась их заполучить, но и не сумела завоевать того, что не прописывается в брачном контракте. Выбирая между семьей и карьерой, она выбрала второе, надеясь однажды совместить, но у нее не получилось. Дженсен знал, что если она встретит того, кто обеспечит ее и даст любовь и заботу — Дэннил уйдет. Надолго ли ее хватит — неизвестно, но когда-нибудь уйдет. Поэтому и не удерживал, не давал обещаний и сразу же развеивал любые иллюзии по поводу их брака.

Дэннил понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы взять себя в руки:

— Значит, Белиз, — она улыбнулась и взяла чашку с кофе. Дженсен облегченно выдохнул.

— Хорошо.

— Дом планируешь выставить на торги?

— Скорее всего.

Дженсен давно охладел к дому. Когда-то ему и Джареду казалось престижным иметь дом в дорогом районе. Время шло, и сериальные звезды с претензией на Голливуд оставались сериальными звездами. Оба приняли показавшиеся им привлекательными предложения, снялись в фильмах, купили дома, светились на премьерах и презентациях, но дальнейшие попытки пробиться в большое кино оказались безуспешными — им предлагали проходные роли в заурядных блокбастерах. Работа в сериале никуда не девалась, и уже за это стоило благодарить бога, выбрасывать же дальше деньги на содержание дома и налоги Дженсен не хотел. Еще до приезда Дэннил он позвонил маме, чтобы она занялась перевозкой личных вещей.

Джаред свой дом продавать не собирался.

 

***

Пока Дэннил раскладывала вещи и принимала душ, Дженсен засел за ноутбук. Поисковик выдал целую сеть онлайн-магазинов, гарантирующих быструю доставку. Обещания на сайте не подвели, после оформления заказа подтверждение, что доставка произойдет в течение двух часов, пришло мгновенно.

Дженсен достал из шкафа кофр с фотоаппаратом — нужно было проверить объективы и зарядить аккумуляторы.

Дэннил зашла в гостиную с папками в руках и, бросив их на журнальный столик, забралась с ногами на диван. Дженсен разложил зарядные устройства на полу и уселся рядом:

— Давай по порядку.

Дэннил привезла последние отчеты бухгалтерской фирмы, отчет своего агента и несколько черновых вариантов контрактов на телевизионные шоу. Возня с документами заняла почти четыре часа, Дженсен отвлекся, только когда прибыл курьер.

Дэннил недоуменно посмотрела на картонные упаковки с лампами и удлинителями, потом вытащила из чехла зонт-отражатель и спросила:

— Ты собрался открыть фотостудию?

Дженсен забрал из ее рук зонт и вложил в чехол:

— Решил немного отвлечься. Я сегодня могу не вернуться или вернусь поздно, так что вечер у тебя абсолютно свободен.

Он присел возле коробок, придумывая, как это увязать, чтобы спустить к такси за один раз. Дэннил переобулась, набросила пальто и остановилась за его спиной:

— Дженсен?

Он оглянулся:

— Что?

— Будь осторожен.

Дженсен проводил ее взглядом до двери и мысленно задал себе очередной вопрос: что в нем проявляется такое, отчего уже второй человек, который достаточно долго его знает, говорит об осторожности?

 

***

Для съемок сериала выбирали самые разнообразные локации, замыслы режиссера и сценарий охватывали всю Северную Америку, и нигде они не задерживались надолго. Они с Джаредом не успевали облазить заинтересовавшие их места, позже новизна перестала удивлять, обещания вернуться и все внимательно осмотреть так и оставались обещаниями.

На одной из локаций Дженсен каждое утро проезжал мимо старого здания, миниатюрной копии луизианских особняков с высокими французскими окнами и коваными балкончиками. На первом этаже располагалось кафе, и Дженсен через приоткрытое окно автомобиля улавливал ванильный аромат выпечки. Каждое утро он обещал себе, что обязательно сюда заглянет, и спешил на съемку. За два часа до отлета он взял машину и поехал в этот маленький особняк. И приехал к пожарищу, окруженному толпой зевак.

Пожилая пара, владельцы кафе, чудом спаслись и стояли в грязи, обнявшись, и смотрели, как пожарные заливают уцелевшие стены и кусок крыши пожарной пеной.

Дженсен развернул машину и уехал. По-человечески он должен был пожалеть несчастных хозяев, но жалел только о том, что не успел побывать внутри этого красивого дома и попробовать то, что источало такой соблазнительный запах. Он попросту не успел.

Вот и сейчас Дженсен боялся не успеть, не смог отложить до отъезда Дэннил.

За несколько дней непрерывных съемок, куда стараниями режиссера и гримеров удачно вписали Джареда с разбитой скулой, Дженсен обменялся с Вон Бином только несколькими сообщениями. Первое сообщение с незнакомого номера содержала лишь короткое: «Привет. Приедешь?». Дженсен сбежал с площадки и полчаса набирал одно слово: «Занят». На большее его не хватило.

Поздно вечером того же дня он написал сообщение длиннее на одно слово: «Спокойной ночи». В семь утра его разбудил сигнал телефона и ответ: «Доброе утро».

Сегодняшняя переписка была немногим длиннее. Ответ на вопрос: «Когда будешь дома?» пришел после шести вечера и состоял из двух слов: «Уже дома».

Таксист покосился на коробки у подъезда, и Дженсен, зная приблизительную стоимость поездки, сразу отсчитал доллары и добавил сверху десятку. Ехать пришлось на переднем сиденье, водитель вел машину осторожно, чтобы не привлекать внимания полиции, и освещенные витрины и дома за окном автомобиля сменяли друг друга отвратительно медленно.

Вон Бин уже ждал у подъезда, и Дженсен со злорадным удовольствием наблюдал, как тот терял свою обычную восточную невозмутимость с каждой коробкой, доставаемой с заднего сиденья.

Дженсен повесил ему на одно плечо кофр с фотоаппаратом, на второе — ноутбук, всучил в руки связанные удлинители, а сам подхватил коробки с лампами и пошел внутрь.

Втискиваясь боком в дверь подъезда, он услышал:

— Что это?

Прижимая подбородком верхнюю коробку, Дженсен решил отложить объяснения на потом и промычал:

— Кофе купил?

— Купил. — Вон Бин поднимался вслед за ним по лестнице.

Дженсен остановился, пропуская его вперед:

— Это хорошо. Надеюсь, не растворимый.

Вон Бин, несмотря на груз, легко взлетел на четвертый этаж и оттуда крикнул:

— В зернах. Только кофемолки у меня нет.

Дженсен остановился у двери на чердак, Вон Бин появился в проеме и начал забирать у него коробки. Избавившись от груза, Дженсен потряс руками, зашел, разулся и повесил куртку на крючок.

Возле электроплиты красовалась новая турка и стоял небольшой пергаментный пакет с маркировкой грубого помола. Дженсен облегченно выдохнул:

— Зараза ты!

— Я варить все равно не умею. Объяснишь, наконец, к чему все это? — Вон Бин обвел рукой привезенное.

— Все очень просто, — Дженсен достал из кармана бумажку. — Я варю кофе, ты устанавливаешь свет по этой схеме. Проводка, надеюсь, выдержит.

Оставив Вон Бина внимательно изучать наспех набросанную схему, Дженсен отправился разбираться с электроплитой и туркой.

Через полчаса они закончили подвешивать переносные люминесцентные лампы и раскладывать удлинители, и теперь центр комнаты был ярко освещен. Вон Бин присел на матрас и произнес:

— Знаешь, какое самое величайшее изобретение западного мира?

Дженсен удивился:

— Какое?

— Скотч.

Они захохотали, осматривая подвесную конструкцию. Прозрачная лента была почти не видна, казалось, лампы и отражатели парят в воздухе, ненадежно, опасно и завораживающе.

Дженсен набросил на шею ремень фотоаппарата:

— Ты хотел быть мной. Вот сейчас и попробуешь. Становись.

Вон Бин бросил на его быстрый взгляд и направился к ярко освещенному центру чердака. Дженсен поправил положение напольных ламп и пояснил:

— Сейчас для тебя должны существовать две вещи: свет и объектив.

— А фотограф?

— Фотографа нет. Если ты будешь видеть человека за камерой, не сможешь сыграть. Повторяю: есть ты, свет и камера.

Дженсен поймал в видоискатель напряженную фигуру и застывшее лицо. Вон Бин смотрел на него, ожидая подсказки. Освещенный со всех сторон, беззащитный под прицелом камеры, он закрылся полностью, исчез в глубине собственного тела.

Дженсен осторожно попросил:

— Почувствуй, как на тебя ложится свет, повернись, осмотрись. Забудь ненадолго, что здесь есть я. Представь, что ты стоишь перед зеркалом, смотришь на свое отражение и сравниваешь то, что ты видишь, и то, что ощущаешь. Не прячь руки и всегда завершай движение, делай паузу и снова двигайся. Не обрывай на полужесте или полушаге.

Вон Бин немного расслабился и вытащил руки из карманов. Дженсен поднял с матраса пиджак, который снял и положил туда, когда они устанавливали свет, подошел и набросил ему на плечи.

— И что бы ты ни делал, помни — пиджак не должен упасть.

Вон Бин поправил воротник, пригладил лацкан и неожиданно тонким манерным голоском произнес:

— Мне идет?

Дженсен засмеялся:

— Очень.

Вон Бин оказался идеальной моделью, тренированное тело умело красиво двигаться, плавно перетекать из одного положения в другое, фиксироваться на долгое время, не теряя естественности — Дженсену лишь иногда приходилось делать замечания.

Время летело вспышками, отмеривалось кадрами, они прерывались только на глоток воды, и Дженсен снова загонял Вон Бина под свет ламп.

— Не смотри в камеру. Если ты хочешь, чтобы видели тебя — тогда смотри, хочешь, чтобы видели, что ты создаешь своим телом и мимикой — смотри мимо камеры. Те, кто увидят твои фотографии, сами додумают образ. Ты должен лишь дать толчок, намекнуть.

Дженсен говорил и со смешным чувством восхищения и страха видел воплощение своих слов. Он не стремился никогда разгадать Вон Бина до конца. Неконтролируемое желание обладать и принадлежать было сродни алкогольной или наркотической зависимости и не хотело покидать его, а сейчас Дженсен только добавлял крепости, усугублял, увеличивая дозы, и хотел больше и больше. Из загадки он лепил тайну, учил играть того, в ком умение перевоплощаться было заложено от природы.

К полуночи Вон Бин рухнул на пол как подкошенный и простонал:

— Не могу больше.

Дженсен подошел к нему, раскинувшемуся на циновках, поднял фотоаппарат и начал выбирать ракурс. Вон Бин приоткрыл глаза, и Дженсен на него шикнул:

— Не смотри в объектив.

Сделав несколько кадров, он переступил через распростертое тело, установил фокус на лице Вон Бина. На светлых циновках почти не было видно рисунка, тонкие планки расплывались в видоискателе в матовую дымку со светло-зеленым оттенком. Через видоискатель казалось, что Вон Бин висит в воздухе, невесомый и расслабленный.

— А вот теперь смотри в объектив. Закрывай и открывай глаза.

Вон Бин прищурился, вглядываясь в наклонившегося Дженсена:

— Ты мне напоминаешь скалу, нависшую над морем, — в его усталом голосе стал отчетливо слышен акцент.— Об этой скале есть красивая сказка. Хочешь, расскажу? — Вон Бин вытянулся между ног Дженсена и поймал его за лодыжки.

— Расскажи. На своем родном языке, — Дженсену захотелось услышать, что прячется за акцентом. — А я попробую догадаться, о чем она.

Вон Бин улыбнулся, его руки пробрались под штанины, скользнули по икрам и опустились к пяткам. Дженсен не сопротивлялся этой странной ласке. Горячие ладони обняли лодыжки, разгоняя непрошенную дрожь, и Вон Бин заговорил.

Знакомые звуки, проскальзывавшие в речи ранее, обрели полную силу, переливались из октавы в октаву, творили звуки моря, тихий ветер и шорох гальки в прибое. Начало истории перенесло через сотни миль и раскрылось сотнями крыльев в солнечном небе, окрасилось приветственными возгласами, обрушившимся штормом и жалобным криком птиц. Небольшая пауза превратилась в тишину после бури, и благодарность, смешанная с радостью от победы над стихией, завершила сказку.

Дженсен очнулся, услышав вопрос:

— Ты понял, о чем сказка?

Дженсен закрыл глаза, пытаясь подобрать слова родного языка, и с трудом выговорил:

— Она о птицах, о буре.

Когда он открыл глаза, их взгляды встретились, голова закружилась, по комнате словно пронеслись тени, раскрывая невидимые крылья, и единственным ориентиром остались черные узкие зрачки, за которые можно было зацепиться, только уколовшись. Вон Бин подтвердил его слова:

— Одинокая скала дала приют сотням птиц, спасая их от бури, и они отблагодарили ее, оставшись жить на ней.

Голова перестала кружиться, и Дженсен вновь и вновь рассматривал Вон Бина, раскинувшегося у его ног. Разрез глаз, высокие скулы, глубокая впадинка на верхней губе, длинные пряди волос, острый угол челюсти, твердый подбородок — завершенность в каждой линии, не поддающаяся искажению ни одним объективом — вольная птаха, ищущая приют в бурю, парящая в небе на воздушных потоках.

Дженсен стоял над ним, а на самом деле его мир перевернулся и он висел вниз головой, упираясь ногами в небо.

 

***

Вставив карту памяти в слот ноутбука, Дженсен запустил копирование фотографий и отправился варить еще порцию кофе. Вон Бин перебрался на матрас, улегся на живот напротив ноутбука и уставился на экран, упершись подбородком в скрещенные руки. Темно-синие дорожки на экране подергивались, процентные показатели медленно меняли значения. Дженсен примерно прикинул объем и понял, что загонял парня, отсняв такое количество кадров.

Раковины на чердаке не наблюдалось, готовить тут никто не собирался, что подтверждалось еще и тем, что, кроме чайника и чашек, Дженсен на видимом пространстве посуды не находил. Он вытряхнул кофейную гущу в унитаз, насыпал кофе из пакета и залил водой.

Плита разогрелась мгновенно, и Дженсен едва не вскипятил кофе. Вернувшись с чашкой к ноутбуку, он увидел, что, не дождавшись окончания копирования, Вон Бин заснул. Он лежал так же — на животе, повернув голову, щекой на предплечье, и Дженсен, прислушавшись, уловил сонное глубокое дыхание.

Дженсен присел рядом, устраивая чашку, и легонько толкнул Вон Бина в плечо. Тот не пошевелился. Дженсен допил кофе, жалея, что не прихватил сигареты. Состояние, схожее с дежавю, не покидало его, хотелось табачного дыма для того, чтобы подтвердить игры разума или опровергнуть. Тяжелая работа перед камерой, просмотр черновых снимков, отбор удачных кадров и сигаретный пепел на столе — все это повторялось в его жизни сотни раз. Он рассматривал себя на снимках, сравнивал, почти так, как сегодня говорил Вон Бину, но не с отражением. У него не было времени на эксперименты с зеркалом — он работал и одновременно учился работать. Это осталось с ним навсегда, ему уже за тридцать, а он все еще учится. Его жизнь состояла из вечной погони за совершенством, желания нового и раздражения, когда рабочие рамки этого не позволяли. Но сегодня он учил, говорил то, что ему говорили, и то, к чему пришел сам. Произносил свои собственные прописные истины и не жалел, не думал, что выдает какие-то тайны, не жадничал.

Дженсен улегся на матрас так, чтобы ноутбук был на уровне лица, приподнялся на локтях и принялся листать фотографии.

Неловкий и зажатый на первых снимках, Вон Бин с каждым кадром преображался. Поначалу ловил пиджак, спадающий с плеч, потом приноровился, понял суть этой нехитрой уловки, вырабатывающей нужную осанку — имитацию вешалки: отведенные назад плечи, ровный позвоночник. Свет иногда очень неудачно затемнял черты лица и половину тела, не спасала даже прямая вспышка, но силуэтность и двойственность скрытого и местами откровенно засвеченного очаровывала.

Дженсен оглянулся на спящего Вон Бина. Он не видел его лица, только спутанные влажные пряди на затылке. Футболка натянулась на спине, и при каждом выдохе оседала на лопатки и позвоночник, играя тенями и светом. Дженсен пожалел, что не попросил раздеться, он знал, как красив это парень своей сладкой, еще мальчишеской, красотой.

Они сделали около двух тысяч кадров, неудачные Дженсен удалил сразу, но все равно оставалось довольно много. Он вывел на экран одну из первых и последнюю.

Слева — ссутулившийся, настороженный мальчишка, еще не знающий, чего ожидать от следующего щелчка камеры, справа — Дженсен поймал момент, когда Вон Бин встал на цыпочки и раскинул руки, сдаваясь, взлетел, перед тем как упасть на пол обессиленно, словно птаха, пережившая бурю. Дженсен положил голову на скрещенные руки и не отводил взгляда от снимков. Крепкий кофе не давал уснуть, руки дрожали от передозировки кофеином, и Дженсен напрасно искал хотя бы зародыш сна в уставшем теле.

У ноутбука села батарея, и черный экран сожрал остатки света у матраса. Дженсен свернулся клубком и попытался закрыть глаза. Под веками жгло, верхняя одежда мешала, сердце колотилось в груди. Он уговаривал себя заснуть, вслушивался в сонное дыхание рядом, считал невнятные силуэты, плывущие в воображении, но сон не шел. Вон Бин перевернулся на бок, по-детски устроил голову на руках, сложенных лодочкой. Он по-прежнему спал на краю, повернувшись спиной, и Дженсен не выдержал, прижался лбом между его лопатками, зацепившись пальцами за шлевку джинсов. Не хотел обнимать, навязываться, урвал как украл немного тепла, чтобы унять противную пульсацию в висках. Немного помогло: сон пришел — дерганый, с бесконечно повторяющимися кадрами и вспышками перед глазами.

Дженсен открыл глаза, когда в комнате начало светлеть. Прямоугольники окон на крыше посерели и покрылись каплями оседающего утреннего тумана. Мерзкая погода умудрилась пробраться в теплый чердак и поселилась в его скрипящих суставах и тупо ноющих мышцах.

С трудом вытянувшись во весь рост, Дженсен еще полежал немного и попробовал сползти с матраса и добраться до унитаза. Отвратительное ощущение усталости после сна, смятая несвежая одежда, противный привкус во рту и боль во всем теле напоминали ломку после долгого загула, во время которого смешивался алкоголь, травка и кокс. Он мерз, но лезть в душ или пить кофе не отважился — побоялся, что от горячей воды и еще одной порции кофеина станет еще хуже.

Вон Бин зашевелился, поискал рукой рядом и моментально сел, протирая опухшие до узких щелочек глаза. Дженсен приковылял к матрасу и дотронулся до его плеча:

— Закрой за мной и спи дальше.

Вон Бин заторможенно кивнул, встал на ноги и тут же привалился к ближайшей стене, досыпая. Дженсен на прощание коснулся его щеки губами, и Вон Бин улыбнулся, почти не открывая глаз:

— Спасибо тебе за фотосет.

— Я карту памяти оставил на столике. Найдешь, где посмотреть?

— Найду.

Дженсен медлил, уходить было тяжело, почти невыносимо. Ноги его не слушались, внутри все скрипело и стонало, просило тепла, умелых рук, горького знакомого запаха. Вон Бин с самого начала был наваждением, нелегальной дозой, и сейчас, в утреннем послекофеиновом похмелье, Дженсен осознавал, что нужно завязывать и уходить. Если он сейчас останется, что-то произойдет, предчувствие уже сжимало ему горло, и еле-еле получилось выговорить:

— Я позвоню.

— Жду.

Дженсен спустился вниз, в промозглое туманное утро. До ближайшей автобусной остановки нужно было идти около получаса, мимо проехал грязный внедорожник, немного замедлив скорость рядом с ним, но Дженсен не обратил внимания. Он шел, погруженный в подсчет шагов, и тело понемногу разогревалось, теряло скованность, монотонная ходьба позволяла еще раз обдумать решение, принятое им бессонной ночью.

 

***

Стараясь не шуметь, Дженсен поставил сумку с ноутбуком и разулся. Ботинки промокли насквозь, и изрядное количество грязи он оставил в лифте, растаскивать дальше по квартире не хотелось.

В одних носках, неслышно, он зашел в гостиную и остановился от неожиданности. Спиной к входу сидел Джаред, напротив, в кресле, устроилась Дэннил, и Дженсен буквально споткнулся о конец ее фразы:

— … доверяю и боюсь, Джей.

Его поразило даже не удивление, одинаковое на обоих лицах, когда они заметили его присутствие, а это интимно-дружеское «Джей». С каких пор два человека, только на людях демонстрирующие хорошие отношения, так непринужденно сидят и общаются? Дженсен не стал стесняться и спросил напрямую:

— Семь утра. Вы что, провели ночь вместе?

Джаред покраснел, Дэннил съязвила:

— Дженсен, не все спят до полудня в свободный день. Я и Джаред встаем рано, особенно Джаред.

Джаред уже пришел в себя и подхватил реплику, парируя:

— Ты не можешь знать, во сколько я встаю.

Дэннил не осталась в долгу:

— Я у Дженсена спросила.

Дженсен махнул на них рукой. Расспросить о столь раннем совещании он успеет, а сейчас невыносимо хотелось в душ.

Горячая вода ожидаемо сделала хуже, мышцы расслабились, и боль, теперь несдерживаемая напряжением, расплылась по телу. Дженсен сел на дно душевой кабины, и услужливая память подбросила воспоминания о том, как он дрочил здесь, поглаживая на животе следы от веревки. Но сейчас он был не способен сжать руку вокруг члена, да и не стояло. Вода лилась на него сверху, а он методично считал секунды, сколько еще может, не привлекая внимания, вот так лежать и тонуть. Через две закрытые двери он ощущал присутствие посторонних и каким-то мистическим образом знал, что Джаред не ушел.

Так и оказалось. Джаред возился в кухонной зоне, готовя незамысловатый завтрак. Дэннил перебралась на барный стул и весело болтала о собственных съемках. Дженсен, на ходу вытирая голову, подошел к стойке и уселся рядом:

— Мадам, что у нас на завтрак?

Джаред довольно невежливо водрузил перед ними сковороду с яичницей:

— Приятного аппетита!

Дженсен поморщился:

— Тарелок я не дождусь, дай хоть вилку.

Так они и съели немного подгоревшую яичницу, прямо из сковороды. Дэннил вежливо брала небольшие кусочки, Джаред, не усаживаясь, навис над стойкой и хватал побольше, а за такую наглость Дженсен сбивал ему с вилки яичницу и утаскивал себе. Они так часто делали раньше, Дженсен когда-то давно считал своей обязанностью забирать у Джареда еду и любоваться его притворно расстроенным лицом.

После завтрака Дженсен выпил воды, отказавшись от кофе, Джаред улегся на диван, отхватив себе пульт от телевизора, а Дэннил ушла в спальню поговорить по телефону. Дженсен попросил:

— Джаред, принеси ноутбук, он у входной двери.

Вставать со стула, потом на него вскарабкиваться без стона не вышло бы, проще было разыграть ленивое состояние. Джаред принес сумку, Дженсен вытащил ноутбук и поставил на столешницу, бросив сумку на пол. Из бокового кармана выкатилась металлическая капля — Дженсен прихватил с собой веревку, покидая чердак. Джаред с любопытством вытащил веревку:

— Что это?

Дженсен со вздохом сполз со стула. Ноутбук ночью разрядился полностью, нужна была зарядка, никого просить рыться в ящиках не хотелось. Пока Дженсен сосредоточенно смотрел под ноги и пытался не стонать, съезжая с высокого стула, Джаред, недолго думая, раскрутил конец веревки.

Дженсен сделал шаг вперед и поднял голову. Со зловещим свистом капля смазанным бликом пронеслась перед глазами. Дженсен заорал:

— Охренел?

Таким бледным он Джареда не помнил. Тот на лету поймал каплю прямо в ладонь, и Дженсен поморщился от резкого хлопка. Джаред застыл, вцепившись в веревку, словно она живая и могла вырваться и броситься подобно змее.

— П-п-п-прости…

Веревка полетела в сторону, и через мгновение Джаред стоял рядом, его руки прошлись по плечам к шее, по лицу, проверяя, словно он не доверял своим глазам. Джаред дернулся обнять и застыл, вглядываясь в глаза. Дженсен постарался улыбнуться:

— Все нормально, но больше так не делай, мог и пришибить. Это же оружие по сути.

Джаред нахмурился:

— Где ты шляешься и чем занимаешься, если тебе понадобилось такое?

— Это подарок. Я им не пользуюсь… то есть пользуюсь. Не по назначению, как игрушкой, — Дженсен понял, что оправдывается, и замолчал.

— Это тот парень тебе подарил? Китаец, который ошивался на съемках? Это было в пакете?

Дженсен молчал, ошеломленный. Знал, что Джаред не слепой и склерозом не страдает, и все же его удивило, как быстро тот связал факты в единое целое. Что-либо уточнять или оправдываться дальше было бессмысленно, только еще больше выдашь себя или увязнешь во лжи. Дженсен попробовал высвободиться и пробормотал:

— Слушай, я за зарядкой шел. Можно, я дальше за ней буду идти?

Джаред отпустил его и сделал шаг в сторону. Дженсен уже стоял на пороге спальни, когда услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь. Он невольно вздрогнул от резкого звука, и плечам, которые еще минуту назад обнимали сильные горячие руки, стало холодно.

Аккумулятор разрядился вчистую, и Дженсену пришлось подождать несколько минут, пока ноутбук соизволит включиться. Почты оказалось немного, Дженсен написал несколько ответов и, наконец, позволил себе открыть папку со снимками. Просматривал, внимательно выбирал нужные и, когда закончил, громко крикнул:

— Дэнни, подай планшет, пожалуйста.

Дэннил принесла планшет и присела рядом:

— У тебя сегодня паршивый день? Только и командуешь — принесите, унесите. Джаред даже не выдержал, сбежал.

— У Джареда это стабильно — сбегать. И прибегать. Лень шевелиться, вот и пользуюсь твоим присутствием, — Дженсен сосредоточенно пытался вставить шнур в разъем.

Руки опять задрожали, и Дэннил забрала планшет и шнур:

— Тебе нужно показаться врачу.

Дженсен отмахнулся:

— Пару дней калифорнийского солнца, и я в норме. Промерз тут до костей. Сейчас попробую заказать билеты на один рейс с тобой.

Дэннил взглянула на экран, где Дженсен продолжал листать снимки, останавливаясь на отдельных кадрах.

— Красивый мальчик. Немного работы с визажистами не помешало бы, а так очень фотогеничен. Я не спрашиваю, что у тебя с ним, но вот эту фотографию вместе с признанием, что делал фотосет ты, я бы никому не показывала.

Дэннил спрыгнула со стула и ушла. Дженсен потянулся к телефону, не отрывая взгляда от изображения, на которое указала Дэнни. Это был один из последних снимков, когда Дженсен фотографировал Вон Бина, лежащего на полу.

Усталость здесь была очень заметна, глаза полуприкрыты, кажется, в этот момент Вон Бин что-то говорил или тяжело дышал, и смотрел, повинуясь указаниям, в объектив. Дженсен прекрасно помнил, где были его руки в тот момент, но не помнил вот этого выражения лица, настолько прикосновения отвлекали и возбуждали. Только сейчас всмотрелся в явное наслаждение, откровенное соблазнение на обычно невозмутимом лице, заломило во всем теле, встряхнуло приливом, и он закрыл ноутбук. Ему надо было сосредоточиться на предстоящем разговоре.

 

***

Голливуд. Их с Джаредом мечта, издевки, полные горечи, над близняшками Ольсен, умудрившимися отхватить одну звезду на двоих на Аллее Славы. Мечта, о которой он стал забывать, и которую Джаред начал заливать алкоголем.

Находясь в Лос-Анджелесе, Дженсен старался избегать голливудских холмов. Говорил сам себе, что звезда здесь, на бульваре, ничего не значит. Те, кто выбирал кандидатов всего лишь торгаши, учитывающие дивиденды от славы. Но наступая на эмблемы старого киноаппарата или театральные маски, он горько осознавал, что так же далек от красной дорожки перед кинотеатром «Кодак», как и десять лет назад. Это пугало, толкало на рискованные поступки, и Дженсен едва справлялся с приступами собственного самолюбия.

Сейчас он сам себе не оставил выбора. Энджи не назначила бы встречу где-то в укромном месте. Она не любила и визиты к себе в офис, предпочитая нелишний, по ее мнению, раз засветиться на публике. Дженсен знал об этом, как и знал, что она не откажется побеседовать. Он все еще котировался для таблоидов, имел привлекательную внешность, и Энджи с удовольствием вытянет из него пару сплетен. Тем более что он собирался вложить ей в руки неплохой компромат на самого себя.

Он заказал столик еще до вылета. Дэннил прекрасно слышала все его переговоры и молчала. В самолете она свернулась в кресле и укрылась предложенным стюардессой пледом, но Дженсен видел по дрожанию ресниц, что она не спит. Жалеть ее было бесполезно, Дэннил обладала несокрушимой уверенностью в том, что все, что с ней происходит — ее рук дело, не винила и не искала сочувствия или помощи. Дженсен умудрялся вклиниваться в ее жизнь, надевая маску независимого эксперта и предлагая несколько вариантов, по сути мало чем отличавшихся друг от друга. Тогда Дэннил шла навстречу.

По приземлении в Лос-Анджелесе она сделала вид, что выспалась, и уехала прямо из аэропорта на встречу с продюсером, оставив багаж на Дженсена.

Мамы дома не оказалось, Дженсен нашел ее вещи в одной из спален. Это и еще несколько коробок в холле говорило о том, что Донна занимается подготовкой к продаже. Дженсен не стал искать ее по телефону, решив для себя, что поговорит с ней вечером.

Энджи обладала уникальным для женщины качеством — пунктуальностью, ее день был расписан по минутам, и Дженсен знал, что она этим гордится, и вдвойне гордится, что об этом знают окружающие. Она пришла минута в минуту, прошла между столиками и присела напротив:

— Рада тебя видеть.

Заказ ее был очень краток: салат и стакан минеральной воды. Бывшая модель все еще хотела выглядеть хорошо, хотя в ее положении это уже не имело значения. Энджи была «серым кардиналом» модельного бизнеса, к ее советам и рекомендациям прислушивались все — от владельцев элитных агентств до «мадам», которые владели эскорт-агентствами разного уровня.

Дженсен улыбнулся ей максимально очаровательно. Впрочем, он искренне рад был ее видеть. Энджи в свое время многое сделала для него и первая напророчила ему актерскую карьеру. Но больше всего он был ей благодарен за то, чего она не сделала — не пустила его в расход, как многих. Он сам прекрасно с этим справился попозже, и она его предупреждала о последствиях. Выслушать Энджи и сделать так, как она говорит — осталось у Дженсена одним из непреклонных правил.

— Я очень рад тебя видеть. Спасибо, что согласилась встретиться со мной.

Энджи хохотнула:

— Милый, у меня к тебе слабость. Отказать тебе — выше моих сил.

Дженсен достал планшет:

— В таком случае, выскажи свое мнение об этом парне.

Она взяла планшет, откинулась на спинку стула и перелистала фотографии:

— Хорошо, очень хорошо. Но…

— Но?

— Он кореец, милый. Это и есть мое «но».

— Это играет большую роль?

— Конечно. Дженсен, ты помнишь разницу в оплате твоей работы и работы любой темнокожей модели?

Дженсен кивнул.

— Ситуация не изменилась. Америка по-прежнему хочет покупать товар у белых англосаксонских принцев, — Энджи отложила планшет и задумчиво потянулась к стакану с водой. — Мы согласны покупать у парня с другим цветом кожи бензин, презервативы, кроссовки, но не элитные товары — духи, часы, драгоценности. Судьба твоего протеже — разовые потрахушки с фотографом за право сняться в дешевом каталоге. Но, опять но. Азиатские рынки набирают обороты. У себя на родине, если он, конечно, родом с юга Кореи, он добьется успеха. Здесь, в Америке, ему стоит поработать, подучиться, набраться опыта и вернуться домой готовым к употреблению.

Она опять взяла планшет:

— Этот умный и красивый мальчик способен добиться многого. И сам поймет со временем то, о чем я говорю тебе сейчас.

— Ты так легко судишь по фотографии о его уме и сообразительности? — Дженсена все же покоробила такая безапелляционность.

Энджи мягко улыбнулась:

— Я сужу по тому, что ты сейчас сидишь напротив и разговариваешь о нем, показывая фотографии, видимо, тобой же и сделанные.

Дженсен смутился:

— Был неправ, твоя проницательность, как всегда, на высоте.

— Дженсен, я знаю тебя. Давно и хорошо. И могу тебе дать совет. И ты можешь опять к нему не прислушаться. Твое место — не перед камерой, а за ней. Тогда ты сможешь не только сказать всем, кто ты есть. Если у тебя еще остались на это силы.

Дженсен покачал головой:

— Я еще хочу играть.

Энджи сменила тон на шутливо-поддразнивающий:

— Играй, мальчик мой, играй. Удачи тебе.

Дженсен встал, чтобы отодвинуть ей стул, и Энджи на прощание поцеловала его в щеку:

— Я позвоню в одно из агентств в Ванкувере, твоего протеже посмотрят. Координаты сброшу на телефон после договоренности.

Дженсен обнял ее:

— Спасибо.

Он не боялся того, что Энджи будет сплетничать или воспользуется доверчивостью для заработка у прессы. Она собирала секреты других людей, как некоторые собирают антиквариат и картины, ее коллекцию не переплюнет ни один музей мира. Энджи любила власть и ставила ее выше денег. Дженсен дал ей в руки кусочек власти над собой. Бояться стоило лишь того, что однажды она потребует слишком много или невовремя.

 

***

Ощущение неправильности происходящего не покидало, несмотря на попытки анализа и выматывающий сбор фактов и событий. Дженсен не мог унять боль внутри себя — не помогало ни жаркое калифорнийское солнце, ни присутствие мамы. Скорее, то, что мама теперь жила у него дома, только добавляло неуюта в душе.

Они расположились на первом этаже выпить и поговорить, и Дженсен, прикончив свою порцию, улегся Донне прямо на колени. Она не возражала, потягивала из стакана и гладила его по голове, пропуская сквозь пальцы волосы. Дженсен рассматривал ее снизу, непривычную, целиком калифорнийскую, и понимал, что соскучился по ней. Больше, конечно, по домашней, в привычной обстановке родного дома, но, по большому счету, по любой.

— Скажи, тебе плохо от того, что мы все разъехались? Или ты была готова к этому?

Донна потрепала его за челку.

— Я скажу тебе, но только никому…

Дженсен кивнул, вернее, больше повозил по коленям затылком в знак согласия.

— Я этого долго не осознавала. Вы часто были дома, Маккензи занимала много времени, но позже, после… — Донна осеклась, отпила коктейль, собираясь с мыслями. Дженсен понимал, почему она замолчала, и не торопил.

— Когда ты уехал в Канаду, тогда было плохо. Я еле убедила себя, что с тобой всё будет хорошо. Я мало беспокоюсь за Джоша и Маккензи. Вот этого им не говори.

— Ты много мне дала.

— Да, и всегда знала, что рано или поздно ты выпорхнешь как птица из гнезда.

Дженсен закрыл глаза. Это сравнение выбило из него остатки самообладания, и мерзкие иголочки боли рассыпались по телу, толкая в сумрак. Сквозь навалившуюся темноту он услышал голос матери:

— Тебе нужно показаться врачу, дорогой. Ты очень плохо выглядишь.

Он попытался открыть глаза и, стараясь выдержать шутливый тон, проговорил:

— Обязательно, как я могу тебя не послушаться.

Поцелуй коснулся его лба:

— Я-то знаю, как ты можешь.

Дженсен поднялся и сел рядом, темнота не отступала, и последнее, что он услышал, теряя сознание, обеспокоенный мамин голос, зовущий его по имени.

 

***

Обморок напугал не только маму и Дэннил, но и его самого. Вернувшись на съемки, Дженсен поднял на уши страховую компанию, умудрялся втискивать в плотный график посещения врача и все процедуры, спал, ел, послушно носил кардиомонитор и проверял показания после тренировок. Когда Энджи переслала ему координаты агентства, Дженсен сбросил их сообщением Вон Бину, сопроводив короткой фразой: «Тебя ждут».

Жизнь вернулась в ровную, протоптанную многими похожими днями колею. Дженсен чувствовал себя как завязавший наркоман. Реабилитация шла успешно, ничто не напоминало о странных полусложившихся отношениях, раздражители попросту выпадали из поля зрения. Вон Бин не звонил, только появилась привычка, которую Дженсен объяснял невольным копированием Джареда — всегда носить с собой телефон.

Джаред метался между съемками и Женевьев. Скрывать будущее отцовство он не скрывал, терпеливо ждал указаний пиар-менеджеров, но и не заговаривал на эту тему ни с кем, и с Дженсеном в том числе. Зачастую разбредались в разные углы площадки — Джаред позвонить жене и узнать, как дела и самочувствие, Дженсен — сделать вид, что играет на телефоне, и тупо нажимать на кнопку разблокировки, наблюдая, как загорается и гаснет экран.

По сюжету локация съемок должна была размещаться в небольшой лесополосе в пригороде, но снова зарядили дожди, и им предложили отснять сцену в павильоне с готовым макетом участка леса и заброшенным фанерным домиком. Смета по спецэффектам позволяла обработать отснятую картинку, простой обошелся бы намного дороже, и все сошлись на том, что такой вариант очень подходит.

Витамины и иммуномодуляторы Дженсен пил строго по часам. В перерыве, прихватив таблетки, он выскользнул из павильона, чтобы не попадаться на глаза с лекарствами и не вызывать глупых вопросов о самочувствии, которые вызывали куда большее раздражение, чем накрапывающий с неба дождь.

Завернув за угол, он моментально забыл, зачем шел. У стены, совершенно расслабившись, стоял Вон Бин. Набросив на голову капюшон куртки, он оперся о стену павильона и, подставив лицо мелким каплям, улыбался каким-то своим мыслям.

Накатило как в первый раз — так, наверное, и чувствуют себя алкоголики, возвращаясь к старому. Мерзко до отвращения к самому себе и одновременно сладко от предвкушения запретного глотка, прожигающего насквозь, дарящего расслабление и опьянение. Дженсен в два шага оказался рядом:

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

В ответ ни тени удивления, все то же спокойное лицо, только улыбка погасла и голос прозвучал чуть-чуть просяще:

— Все в порядке. Я был в агентстве. У меня мало заказов, я успеваю и здесь, и там.

Отхлынуло немного, опять он искал подводные камни там, где их не было. Дженсен понимал, почему так зло высказался — из-за обиды, что его помощь могли проигнорировать, выбросить за борт, хотя он именно так и поступил с Вон Бином. Не думая, что говорит и чего хочет, Дженсен предупредил:

— Я хочу видеть твое портфолио.

Вон Бин развернулся к нему и теперь смотрел прямо в глаза:

— Сейчас оно не со мной. Агент обещал позвонить завтра, я оставил дома.

— Я приеду вечером.

Все, вот она, игла в вене, дорожка перед носом, янтарная жидкость в стакане — и он жалкий, растоптанный своими же словами, тянет руку, чтобы нажать поршень, наклоняется, чтобы втянуть носом забытый и незабытый горький запах, хочет коснуться губами, чтобы влить в себя, и в последний момент останавливается.

Дженсен и не рассчитывал, что Вон Бин этого не заметит. Знал, настолько тот хорошо и быстро его читает и что сбегать по меньшей мере было глупо, но все равно сбежал.

Вернувшись на площадку, Дженсен сделал все в стиле неуважительного отношения к работе: запорол дубли, разругался с режиссером и ушел без договоренности на следующий день.

 

***

Такси качало порывами ветра, разыгравшаяся непогода выливала сотни галлонов грязной воды. Штормило в девять, десять, сотни баллов. Дженсен раскачивался на заднем сиденье, заваливался на поворотах, слышал злое шипение водителя и шипел сам.

Такси притормозило у подъезда. Дженсен, не глядя на счетчик, автоматически отсчитал купюры. Он точно знал цену поездки, но не знал, чем сейчас расплатится с собой за то, что приехал.

Вылетев под дождь, он нырнул в поток воды, ослеп от хлещущих по глазам капель и ткнулся в дверь. Попав в подъезд, Дженсен попытался проморгаться, но не помогло. В доме было темно, как в подземелье, видимо, из-за непогоды отключилось электричество. Дженсен глубоко вдохнул запах сырого бетона, слежалости и пустоты и побежал наверх. Не рассчитал, врезался в дверь чердака, выматерился и рванул на себя. Дверь была закрыта, но не успел он поднять руку, чтобы постучать, Вон Бин открыл дверь.

Дженсен держался за стену, моргал, пытаясь рассмотреть его, ловил кусками, как раскадровку: влажные длинные волосы, не понять — душ или дождь, старая, выгоревшая от бесконечных стирок когда-то синяя футболка, босые ноги, губы, узкий разрез глаз и голос с очень сильным акцентом, наполненный жесткими металлическими согласными:

— Привет, заходи.

Подростковое желание сделать наоборот — не заходить, высказаться с надрывом и уйти — родилось в голове. И в противовес этому желанию появилось другое, мутное, горячее, то, от чего штормило все дорогу — оно и забило любые разумные доводы. Капли воды потекли с волос по лбу, попали в глаза, ослепив и выключив остатки здравого смысла.

Он не вошел — влетел, хватая Вон Бина, впился губами в рот, задрал футболку, обхватил горячее тело. Заработал хороший пинок и невнятное бормотание, но не захотел слушать. Мял, тискал, царапал, кусал, стаскивал брюки, не озаботившись добраться до шнурка впереди, и ожидаемо услышал треск ткани.

Вон Бин отталкивал его, отворачивался, пытался остановить, не применяя силу, только штормило все сильнее, до воя ветра в ушах. Дженсен недолго думая развернул его к стене, дорвал брюки, столкнул к коленям и расстегнул свои джинсы. Сплюнул на пальцы, смазал головку и вошел, насадил на себя с двойным криком — закричали оба. Вкатил дозу по полной — проникновением, полным, неосторожным; не останавливался, отвлекался только на руки Вон Бина, который то пытался оттолкнуть его, то упирался в стену, чтобы выкрутиться, освободиться или насадиться глубже — невозможно было понять в царившем угаре.

Рубашка прилипла к телу, куртка мешала, жара накапливалась у шеи, лилась вниз, к копчику, пока не просочилась сквозь кожу и не добралась до костей, сжигая так мощно, что взорвала тело. Дженсен замер на секунду, не смог выйти, боялся даже смотреть вниз. Здравый смысл очнулся, пробился сквозь слепое удовольствие, заорал где-то в отдалении, что так и порвать можно было, и тут же злорадно нашептал, что этот сучонок и не такое отхватывал.

Вон Бин отяжелел в его руках. Дженсен подхватил его, и они опустились на пол. Дженсен обнял Вон Бина, затыкая внутренний голос, и прошептал в макушку:

— Прости, пожалуйста, прости…

Вон Бин положил ладонь поверх его руки:

— Все нормально. Я ждал, что ты… но все же было очень сильно.

И засмеялся, изворачиваясь в руках, лег на бок, устроив голову на животе Дженсена.

— Будем считать — сам наказал себя, сегодня я ни на что не способен буду.

Дженсен выдохнул и откинулся на стену:

— Я придурок, да?

— Придурок, но меня устраивает.

Дженсен был готов лежать вечность, настолько его накрыло откатом и уютом. Тишина, ни музыки, ни шума машин, только дождь за окном и их дыхание. Вон Бин нарушил эту эйфорию первый и, подтянув свои порванные штаны, встал и потащил с его плеч куртку:

— Надо высушить, простудишься.

Он выглядел до смешного сосредоточенным и практичным, немного морщился при резких движениях, и Дженсен наконец-то ощутил холод — и снаружи от промокшей одежды и внутри от мысли, что он только что натворил. Изнасиловал, если говорить прямо. Вон Бин потянулся к его ботинкам, и Дженсен резко отдернул ноги:

— Не надо. Я сам. Ты… как? Я…

Как Вон Бин ловил его мысли, Дженсен не мог понять — не видел себя со стороны, может, терял контроль и на лице все отражалось, может, говорил вслух и не замечал этого. Не понимал и не мог привыкнуть, поэтому дернулся, услышав:

— Ты меня не изнасиловал. Я бы мог освободиться в любой момент.

— Ага, черный пояс по тхэквондо, — Дженсен не мог поднять глаза.

— Нет. Я бы закричал и ты бы остановился. Я не кричал. Это был всего лишь жесткий секс.

Кричал Вон Бин или не кричал, Дженсен не мог сказать, в тот момент он был слепым и глухим, но так хотелось верить, и он поверил.

До матраса добраться оказалось тяжеловато. Когда Дженсен снял рубашку, Вон Бин погладил следы от инъекций на руках и вопросительно посмотрел. Дженсен отмахнулся:

— Лечат активно, всем, чем угодно. Уколы — ерунда, массажист — зверь, я от него еле выползаю.

Вон Бин наклонился и коснулся уха громким шепотом:

— А я думал, почему не появляешься. Замена нашлась?

Дженсен наконец-то справился с мокрыми джинсами, стараясь не отвлекаться на этот шепот.

— Хоть ревновать научись. Претензии, как у дамочек из сериалов, и повадки такие же.

Вон Бин повалил его на спину:

— Значит еще и дамочки. Бурная актерская жизнь.

Дженсен застонал, резкие движения все же были сейчас не для него.

— Портфолио покажи, я посмотрю, как ты со своей бурной жизнью справляешься на двух работах.

Черная папка была совсем тоненькой — стандартные тестовые фото на черном фоне — различные ракурсы без грима, топлесс и в плавках, и несколько образов с заказов на спортивную одежду и пред-а-порте курток. Все как пророчила Энджи: кроссовки, презервативы, еда. Но за столь короткий срок это уже было неплохо — в модельном бизнесе умеют ценить не только внешность, но и умение работать.

Пока Дженсен рассматривал фото, Вон Бин принял душ и вернулся со знакомой баночкой. Дженсен узнал рисунок иероглифов.

— Выспросил, что покупаю?

Вон Бин оставил вопрос без внимания:

— Снимай трусы, буду компенсировать твоего садиста.

Дженсен поморщился:

— Не хочу на пол.

— И не надо. Я не буду делать массаж. Маленькая компенсация, не больше.

Дженсен стащил боксеры и перевернулся на живот, предвкушая прикосновение рук и горький забытый запах мази, которая всегда приносила облегчение. Он хотел расслабиться, забыться, и Вон Бин это почувствовал. Утыкаясь в подушку, Дженсен подумал, что не заслужил такого. Мысль идеально совпала с горячим, сдирающим шкуру движением ткани по спине. Дженсен взвыл:

— Компенсация?

Вон Бин не обратил внимания на вопль, продолжил растирать его горячим влажным полотенцем и прошипел сквозь зубы:

— И мне тоже компенсация.

В голове звенело одно — зря он назвал своего массажиста садистом. Вон Бин безжалостно снимал с него слой за слоем кожу, отвлекался, чтобы смочить полотенце в горячей воде, вертел как куклу, растирая каждый участок тела, скулы, шею, грудь, руки, ступни.

Дженсен устал стонать и охать, и тогда на горящую растертую кожу ног легла первая порция мази. Эффект был ошеломляющим, мгновенным. Руки, изнасиловавшие каждую мышцу, теперь охлаждали, успокаивали нежными прикосновениями. Дженсен взлетал, падал, уплывал в невесомости, и Вон Бин поймал его у самого края беспамятства, заскользил по нему не только руками — всем телом: разминал грудью, бедрами, голенями по икрам, потом перевернул на спину и снова начал снизу вверх, прижимая невыносимо тяжело. Это помогло не упасть и завело. Дженсен выгнулся навстречу, и Вон Бин проехался бедром по его стояку, безупречно правильно, лучше, чем рукой — зацепило все нервные окончания в паху и на головке. Вон Бин вжался сильнее, обхватил их обоих, и Дженсен забросил ему на шею руки, сцепив пальцы в замок, замкнул ловушку, в которую влез добровольно, и так же добровольно был готов сдохнуть, не пытаясь больше перегрызать конечности, не пытаясь делать ничего. Может быть и хотелось большего, но все сгорело в жарком дыхании, шепоте, срывающемся с английского на гортанные звуки родного языка, заставляющем вздрагивать между: «скучал… еще… очень… мой…я…», и в конце утонуть в чем-то протяжном, разбивающем любые сомнения, очень похожем на «люблю».

Сон шумел дождем, качал из стороны в сторону, грел теплыми потоками, Дженсен спал и видел сны. Какими бы реальными и прекрасными ни казались пришедшие грезы, он понимал, что спит, и наслаждался сном.

К утру захотелось пить. Дженсен поднялся неохотно, планируя глотнуть воды и снова лечь, досмотреть последний понравившийся сон. Встал и замер от невероятного ощущения — тело слушалось безупречно. Каждый шаг давался легко, дотянуться до стакана, наклониться, открыть бутылку без боли казалось настолько непривычным, словно не делал таких простых вещей никогда.

Дженсен вернулся, нырнул под простыни и затащил на себя Вон Бина. Прижал его сонного, непонимающего, обнял ногами и принялся целовать от подбородка к шее, по скулам к виску. Вон Бин зашевелился, потягиваясь, и пробормотал невнятное. Дженсен прошептал:

— Тш-ш, птаха, спи, не просыпайся.

Вон Бин попытался привстать и упал, уткнувшись в шею. Челка мазнула Дженсена по лицу, и он смахнул с губ волосы, посмеиваясь:

— Везет мне на лохматых.

Вон Бин снова приподнялся, заламывая бровь. Дженсен поцеловал эту бровь и подначил:

— Не копируй меня, любить тебя попахивает нарциссическим извращением.

Дженсен немного удивился, как легко слетело с языка это «любить», но не пожалел — тонуть так тонуть:

— У меня два свободных дня в конце недели. Поедем со мной.

— Куда? — вопрос прозвучал немного равнодушно и сонно.

— Красивое местечко, недалеко, в часе езды. Я давно хотел побывать там, все откладывал. Там старая крепость, река и неплохой пансион. Как-то ездили на локацию, снимали там. Планировали вернуться…

Дженсен замолчал. Как много планировал он в свое время, а так никуда и не поехал. Только однажды вернулся, чтобы увидеть, как все сгорает дотла, может быть, тогда что-то сгорело в нем. А сейчас торопился, не мог отложить ни на день. Черная папка лежала как подтверждение его слов — птаха научится летать и отправится на родину. Птицы всегда возвращаются туда, где родились.

Вон Бин положил голову ему на грудь и ответил, притираясь щекой:

— Поедем.

Дженсен перевернулся на бок, не разжимая рук, и благодарно поцеловал Вон Бина в плечо.

 

***

Жизнь наполнилась ожиданием праздника. Каждое утро начиналось не с момента медленного пробуждения, обязательной разминки и телевизора, а задолго до того, как Дженсен открывал глаза. Еще во сне его охватывало будоражащее волнение, грезы сменялись фантазиями, и он открывал глаза абсолютно бодрый, шел в ванную, чистил зубы и выбегал на улицу, не заглядывая в прогноз погоды. Бег усмирял волнение, забирал нервную энергию, и вместо усталости Дженсен чувствовал умиротворение.

Джаред в первый же день заметил его состояние:

— Дружище, что тебе колют? Я тоже хочу.

Дженсен хлопнул его по плечу:

— Чтобы мы тебя по всей Северной Колумбии ловили? Ни за что.

Врача он честно посещал, не отказался и от массажа — это помогало не фантазировать о других руках. Дженсен хорошо чувствовал разницу в прикосновениях. Чужие руки сбивали лихорадочное возбуждение, его как будто отпускало ненадолго, и ожидание становилось не таким невыносимым.

Вон Бин звонил поздно ночью, Дженсен иногда засыпал к этому моменту, сонный дотягивался до телефона, укладывал его на ухо и говорил в трубку:

— Спокойной ночи, птаха.

Слушал далекий смех и ответное пожелание:

— Спокойной, Джен.

Однажды они проговорили около часа. Вон Бин вернулся со съемок от агентства и впервые пожаловался:

— Устал, все тело болит, — и тут же свел все к шутке: — Порекомендуй мне массажиста.

Дженсен забрался с телефоном на кровать и поинтересовался:

— Что делал сегодня?

— Делал белье. Они там помешались на долбанном контрасте цвета кожи и белья.

Дженсен улыбнулся, услышав знакомые выражения.

— Терпи. Привыкнешь. Пока меняется ракурс — расслабляйся, встряхивайся, не держи мышцы в постоянном напряжении.

— Я из-за освещения не вижу, какой ракурс снимают.

— Догадывайся, смотри на свои фото, чужие. Есть стандарты поз для различных съемок, а у каждой модели есть свои самые выгодные ракурсы. Слушай, что говорит фотограф. Отсюда и делай выводы.

Вон Бин вцепился как пиявка, засыпал вопросами, а Дженсен отвечал, отвечал, пока голос не стал хрипнуть.

Эйфория радостного ожидания уходила, когда Дженсен видел Джареда. Словно срабатывал закон сохранения энергии, и из Джареда выкачивали по капле жизненные силы. Он забывал текст, падал на стул в перерывах так беспомощно, что Дженсен был готов броситься и поймать его. На все расспросы Джаред отмахивался:

— Пить в очередной раз бросаю.

Он обзавелся двумя объяснениями, которые, по его мнению, оправдывали любую глупость: выпивка и попытки завязать. Только Дженсен не слышал от него запаха алкоголя, не видел ни одной таблетки или следов от капельниц с того утра, как Джаред сказал ему о беременности Женевьев. Джаред не пил, и завязывать было не с чем. Дженсен решил подождать, пока Джаред сам не разговорится. По опыту он знал, что рано или поздно это случится.

Дженсен еще в начале недели оформил в прокат автомобиль и искренне раздражал телохранителей, вынужденных следовать за ним, своей манерой вождения.

Универсал с коробкой-автоматом не располагал к гонкам по улицам, только Дженсен с этим был в корне не согласен. Внятные уговоры следовать хотя бы по одному маршруту не действовали, и охране приходилось мириться, для очистки совести ожидая его у подъезда. Уведомить их о поездке и о месте пребывания все же пришлось.

Вон Бин позвонил накануне отъезда и попросил забрать его у торгового центра, а не из дома.

Утром у супермаркета было еще пустынно и почти безлюдно. Дженсен смог спокойно припарковаться. Вон Бин стоял у дверей с рюкзаком у ног, и Дженсен сначала не понял, что изменилось — шел, недоуменно его рассматривая, и только оказавшись совсем близко осознал, в чем дело:

— Ты подстригся!

Короткие волосы сделали Вон Бина старше. Высокий лоб, теперь полностью открытый, удлинил лицо, ожесточил скулы, впадинки на висках стали заметнее. Более открытый внешне и еще более закрытый изнутри, Вон Бин шокировал.

Дженсен, забыв, что они стоят на улице, доступные любым взглядам, протянул руку и провел по ежику волос:

— Зачем?

Вся взрослость и замкнутость оказалась напускной, Дженсен отчетливо увидел, как изменился взгляд, стал по-детски злым, и едва заметно задрожала нижняя губа. Дженсен чувствовал, что должен вспомнить что-то важное, что-то сказанное или сделанное, и вспомнил прядь волос на губах и свои слова. Он глубоко вдохнул и наклонился, целуя дрожание губ. Вон Бин дернулся в сторону, и Дженсен удержал его, почти смеясь:

— Глупый! Господи, какой ты еще мальчишка, птаха моя!

Смущенная улыбка, поворот головы как легкий поклон, и едва заметное ехидство пробилось сквозь обязательную для Вон Бина невозмутимость. Дженсен полюбовался этой игрой эмоций, погладил щеку и подтолкнул к машине:

— Поехали.

 

***

Времена года могут сменять друг друга не только с течением времени. Дженсен много раз нырял из осени в лето, из зимы в весну, и всегда эта перемена была резкой — вошел в самолет из ледяного сумрачного дня, вышел под горячее солнце в тихоокеанский бриз.

Сейчас автомобиль милю за милей увозил их из серого города, готовящегося к первым заморозкам и гололедице, в начало осени, когда трава еще не успела до конца пожелтеть и первые дожди лишь немного потрепали багряные кроны деревьев.

Дженсен выключил климат-контроль, и они оба открыли боковые окна. Ветер, прохладный, удивительно мягкий в своих касаниях, врывался в салон автомобиля, перерывал листы путеводителя, брошенного на заднее сиденье.

Утреннее солнце полосами бросало свет поперек автострады, и они ныряли из тени в яркий свет, снова в тень и снова под теплые лучи.

У ворот пансиона Дженсен притормозил и указал на горизонт:

— Смотри, вот та старая крепость.

Вон Бин наклонился к лобовому стеклу, всматриваясь:

— Будем гонять призраков?

Дженсен подхватил:

— Злобных призраков. Возьмем кресты и молитвенники… Заклинания знаешь какие-нибудь, изгоняющие?

Вон Бин рассмеялся:

— Я не той веры… Местные корейского не поймут.

— А во что ты веришь? — Дженсен не удержался, протянулся к Вон Бину и коснулся стриженного затылка. Он все еще привыкал к новому образу и всю дорогу рассматривал, и внезапно для себя находил еще и еще изменения.

Вон Бин откинулся ему на руку, вжимаясь в ладонь затылком и открывая смуглую шею:

— В тебя, в меня, в удачу, в предков. Нет чего-то одного, во что надо верить.

Дженсен с сожалением вытащил руку из-под его головы:

— Я верю в Бога. Молюсь ему. Каждый день.

— Просишь милости?

— Нет, не прошу, благодарю за то, что есть.

Вон Бин отвернулся к окну и проговорил отчужденно:

— Так проще, наверное, как делаешь ты.

Дженсен завел двигатель, и они въехали в ворота пансиона.

Хозяин ни словом, ни жестом не выдал свое отношение к ним. Вежливо продемонстрировал комнаты, комментируя, что находится в их распоряжении, принял дорожный чек и сообщил перед уходом:

— К завтраку вы опоздали, ланч в двенадцать, обед в пять. Если сможете — предупреждайте, будете ли вы присутствовать.

Дженсен кивал, они оба слушали с невозмутимыми лицами, но едва за хозяином закрылась дверь, сдерживать хохот стало невозможно. Они добрались до кровати и оба повалились, стараясь успокоиться, но любое произнесенное слово доводило до слез:

— С балдахином…

— Туалетный столик…

— Пуфик…

Вон Бин первый сумел связать больше пары слов:

— Джен, куда мы попали?

Дженсен вытер слезы подушкой:

— Это прилагалось к французской крепости.

Он привстал и потянул за шнур, подвязывающий штору к столбику:

— Ка-а-акой разврат!

Вон Бин успел увернуться от попытки набросить на него шнур, скатился на пол и спрятался за высокой кроватью.

— Сначала крепость.

После ланча они по совету хозяина прихватили дождевики и направились к крепости. Старые стены поросли мхом, но пролеты и коридоры были отреставрированы и выметены. Старинный фонтан в центре двора работал и сиял чистотой, дно под толщей прозрачной воды было укрыто монетами разных размеров.

Призраки так и не появились, подвалы были надежно закрыты решетками, и, осмотрев все закоулки, они застряли в оружейной. Пожилой хранитель долго рассказывал историю местных войн за территорию, показывал старинные мушкеты, алебарды, сабли французских солдат, индейские луки и томагавки. Вон Бин охотно брал каждое предложенное оружие, пробовал вскидывать к плечу мушкет, фехтовать, и Дженсен поражался, насколько легко взлетает в его руках тяжелая сабля.

Перед уходом они взобрались на сторожевую башню. Отсюда открывался завораживающий своей бесконечностью обзор — еще зеленые поля убегали далеко за горизонт, обрамляя себя лесополосами и дорогами, украшенными столбами, между которыми повисли тонкие нити проводов. Здесь гулял сильный ветер, и Дженсен ощутил, что поездка с открытыми окнами и прогулки по крепости не прошли даром — лицо горело, губы стягивало сухой корочкой.

Вон Бин запрыгнул в окно и наклонился, что-то высматривая внизу. Дженсен позвал осторожно:

— Не улети, птаха. Мне страшновато.

Вон Бин похлопал руками по кирпичной кладке, показывая, что крепко держится. Дженсен подошел и на всякий случай обхватил его ноги, прижался и закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, как ветер толкает упрямое тело из окна.

Вон Бин осторожно развернулся, и когда Дженсен отпустил его, спрыгнул вниз и присел на край оконного проема.

Они целовались высоко над землей, долго, нехотя отрываясь, чтобы передохнуть. Моментами хотелось большего, чем поцелуи, но не на открытой всем ветрам башне, а на смешной кровати с балдахином. Здесь же хватало поцелуев, и губы болели, израненные ветром.

Они молча договорились не спешить. После обеда за виски побеседовали с дружелюбным хозяином, прошлись по небольшому саду, растягивали время, как могли, избегая провоцирующих взглядов и прикосновений.

Стемнело быстро, но только это напомнило о надвигающейся зиме. Дженсен улегся после душа на кровать, наслаждаясь непривычным ожиданием и абсолютной ясностью, что сейчас произойдет. Вон Бин исчез в ванной и не стал там долго задерживаться. Вышел в одном полотенце и притормозил у туалетного столика с высоким зеркалом. Дженсен наблюдал, как тот рассматривает себя в неярком свете, тоже изучал взглядом его тело и словно впервые видел.

Мальчишеская красота уже терялась в развороте широких плеч, проступала только в оставшихся порывистыми угловатых движениях, мышцы спины образовывали глубокую ложбинку, пропадающую в треугольнике над ягодицами, смуглая сладкая кожа даже на расстоянии горчила мускусным мужским запахом.

Вон Бин оглянулся и шутливо бросил:

— Шнуры приготовил?

Дженсен ответил не раздумывая, давно решенное, спрятанное за словами:

— Не думаю, что понадобятся.

Вон Бин, плавно ступая с пятки на носок, пробрался к кровати и присел рядом. Дженсен не торопил его, лежал и по-прежнему ждал. Когда тот опустился сверху, Дженсен так же не торопясь раздвинул ноги, откровенно предлагая. Хотел узнать, что еще изменилось, а что осталось таким же с их первой встречи, отдавался опять чужаку и тут же узнавал заново и снова.

Кровать чуть-чуть поскрипывала, пружинила под их телами, вычерчивая своей высотой над полом и натянутой тканью под потолком невидимые границы. Вон Бин приподнялся и, перекатываясь от края к краю, развязал все четыре шнура, и кровать превратилась в маленькую комнату — пол, потолок, стены из плотной ткани, маленький мирок для сошедших с ума. Дженсен подложил небольшую подушку под ягодицы, не захотел переворачиваться на живот. Вон Бин вошел в него, немного остановившись вначале, прислушиваясь к самому себе, к Дженсену, к их так долго откладываемому единению, поймал эту неспешность и превратил в долгий, затянувшийся на века полет.

Оргазм вспыхнул полосами вдоль тела по спине и бедрам, врезался в кожу складками простыней и впаял их друг в друга. Дженсен удержал в себе Вон Бина, не чувствуя неудобства, и тот не выходил, лежал, чуть приподнявшись на руках, словно понимал, что теперь по другому нельзя, что стал тяжелее за короткие дни, пока они не виделись.

Второй день прошел в тишине, заполненный молчаливым сидением в саду, спина к спине, долгими прогулками к фонтану в крепости. Только перед отъездом они легли на кровать, снова развязав шторы, спрятались от всего мира и так лежали, пока хозяин не позвал на прощальный обед.

Дождь застал их на обратном пути. Невидимый в далекой ночи, он взлетал мелкой пылью в свете фар и шуршал под шинами, угрожая смыть с петляющей дороги. Вон Бин спал или делал вид, что спит, Дженсен гнал сквозь ночь, и внутри нарастало ощущение того, что они забыли что-то или он забыл, упустил, потерял. Дженсен успокаивал себя мыслью, что все проверит и перезвонит в пансион, если они действительно что-то оставили. Такие рассуждения действовали, и тяжелая из-за непогоды трасса тоже помогала отвлечься.

Оставаться у Дженсена Вон Бин отказался, впрочем, им обоим нужно было выспаться. Договорились созвониться. Дженсен подождал, пока окна на крыше посветлеют от зажженных внутри ламп, и развернул машину. Дома он забрал почту у консьержа, бросил на журнальный столик и решил сначала приготовить кофе.

Усевшись с чашкой за стол, Дженсен просмотрел стопку реклам и счетов и обнаружил пухлый плотный конверт без обратного адреса, прошитый нитью по краю, как бандероль. Он достал из заднего кармана нож и вскрыл конверт. На столик высыпались фотографии. Сделанные с помощью хорошей оптики — первое, что пришло в голову — виден каждый волосок, цвет глаз, швы на куртках и джинсах. Дженсен смотрел, как веер его лиц и лиц Вон Бина разворачивается перед ним, и внутри леденело, застывало комком от горла до желудка, мешая дышать и сглатывать слюну. Комната посерела, выгорели все краски, и сами фотографии обесцветились, стали черно-белыми, исчез Вон Бин, остался только Дженсен, и рядом возникло другое лицо…


	3. Chapter 3

***

…Вспышки фотокамер ослепляли, выжигали сетчатку, диктовали амплитуду движений. Он облегченно прикрывал глаза, когда вспышек становилось меньше, это значило — фотограф меняет дислокацию. С точностью до миллисекунды угадывал, когда Дэвид начнет снимать, и снова открывал глаза. Чутье никогда его не подводило, меду ним и камерой всегда возникала мистическая связь, и Дженсен привык доверять этому ощущению.

Дэвид отдал фотоаппарат помощнику, прыжком влетел на подиум и нервно раздернул рубашку на груди Дженсена:

— Господи, юная монашка, покажи хоть кусочек своего великолепного тела! Это гавайская рубашка, ты бы ее еще с галстуком надел! Руки, руки свободнее держи!

Развернувшись, Дэвид спрыгнул вниз, Дженсен показал его спине средний палец и вызывающе покачал вперед-назад бедрами.

Дэвид в приступе вдохновения не обратил внимания на прокатившиеся по студии смешки. Дженсен уловил момент, когда объектив уставился на него, замер и придал лицу отрешенное выражение неземного блаженства. Дэвид застонал:

— О-о-о-о-о! Да!

Помощники и реквизиторы скорчились от смеха, и Дэвид заорал:

— Тише! Если сегодня мы не закончим эти долбанные рубашки, то веселые выходные я вам обеспечу!

После окончания работы Дженсен не спешил уходить. Контрольные отпечатки[1] вчерашних сетов были готовы, и он, вооружившись моноклем с увеличительным стеклом, достал сигарету из пачки, лежащей на столе, и принялся рассматривать снимки.

Дэвид материализовался за его спиной, вытащил сигарету из руки и жадно затянулся. Дженсен возмутился:

— Возьми из пачки.

— Это вообще-то мои сигареты. Если присмотрел что-то, давай через букера.[2] Я благотворительностью не занимаюсь, — парировал Дэвид и указал на дверь. — А тебе пора выметаться, тебя Энджи ждет.

Личный контроль Энджи за съемками мог объясняться несколькими причинами: либо фотографии пойдут не только в каталоги, но и в фэшн-журналы, и кто-то за это хорошо платит, либо объявлена охота за молодыми телами, либо она преследовала собственные цели. Дженсен не мог сказать с точностью — Энджи никогда никому не доверяла, поэтому и сумела в свои тридцать с небольшим оставаться на вершине успеха и не скатиться в третьесортные возрастные модели.

Впрочем, Энджи выглядела максимум на двадцать пять, и это без единой пластической операции — уход и ботокс. Немного застывшая мимика шла ей — она казалась еще более недоступной. Сидя за столом, заставленным грязными чашками, заваленным отбракованными снимками, журналами и обрывками оберточной бумаги, она даже в таком антураже выглядела безупречной.

— Садись, нужно поговорить.

Дженсен осторожно присел на край кресла. Энджи улыбнулась:

— Мальчик, я с хорошими новостями. Прости, что опережаю твоего агента, но мне нужно знать сейчас, закончишь ли ты работу или стремглав понесешься в Калифорнию. У меня готова стопа композиток[3] на рассмотрение, учти.

Дженсен сглотнул, пытаясь увлажнить пересохшее горло:

— Что случилось?

Энджи хитро прищурилась:

— Тебя очень скоро попросят приехать на пробы. И чует мое сердце, ты нас покинешь надолго.

— Какие пробы?

— Мне позвонил и попросил охарактеризовать некоего Дженсена Эклза один из продюсеров «Дней нашей жизни».

Сердце заколотилось, в ушах зашумело, и Дженсен растерянно выдохнул:

— Ты считаешь это реальным?

— Вполне. Я не постеснялась осыпать тебя комплиментами, главный из которых — ты умеешь работать. Не гордись, я немного приврала. Сейчас до тебя не дойдет, тебе всего лишь девятнадцать, твой опыт — это много, в нашем бизнесе быстро становятся взрослыми. Но я боюсь за тебя.

Энджи встала и отвернулась. Дженсен мог видеть только ее напряженные плечи под дорогим пиджаком.

— Если ты согласишься и пройдешь пробы, то, как я поняла, с тобой подпишут длительный контракт, а не на разовые съемки по приглашению. Это работа в коллективе со своими традициями, сложившимися отношениями, за твоей спиной не будет отца, матери, букера, меня. Никого, кто тебе скажет, что делать и как поступать. Наступят дни твоей взрослой жизни.

Она встряхнула головой и обернулась уже с улыбкой на лице:

— Дай мне знать, когда пробы. У нас график. Удачи, юниор.

Ее пожелание действовало больше двух лет, пока они снова не встретились в Лос-Анджелесе.

 

***

Выгоревшая добела Калифорния, раскаленная от неба до сердцевины земли даже в апреле, приветствовала любого, приехавшего на голливудские холмы, обещала успех и славу, но редко держала обещания. Зачастую радостным приветствием все и ограничивалось.

Пробы походили на «фордовский» конвейер: в комнату по одному вызвали приглашенных актеров, проходило около десяти минут, потный и ошалевший претендент вываливался в коридор и тут же звали следующего.

Дженсен пил мелкими глотками воду и ждал. Такая обстановка была для него очень привычной, один в один походила на модельные кастинги, и он давно разучился нервничать и дергаться.

Взмыленная помощница отыскала его и всунула два листа печатного текста:

— Учите! Вас позовут.

Дженсен затолкал бутылку под стул и пробежался глазами по диалогу. С первой до последней фразы это был типичный набор штампов для мыльных опер: парень и девушка выясняли — любят ли они друг друга и, судя по количеству восклицательных знаков и примечаниям в скобках, очень эмоционально.

Через двадцать минут он уже протискивался между актерами и заходил в шоу-рум. Количество людей его изумило. Два ряда раскладных стульев, поставленных в два ряда в центре комнаты, были заняты, сзади толпилось еще человек двадцать.

— Мистер Эклз, вы готовы?

Дженсен сбросил рюкзак у входа и вышел в центр комнаты. Мужчина в бейсболке и вымокшей от пота футболке развернулся к нему на вращающемся стуле и выдал первую реплику:

— Эрик, я ждала звонка.

Дженсен понял, что церемоний и представлений не будет. Первая фраза получилась слишком громко и эмоционально, но дальше он втянулся, четко отсчитывал секунду после окончания реплики и отвечал.

Прогон закончился довольно быстро. Его партнер встряхнул пачкой листов и покосился на сидящих в первом ряду. Мужчина в светлом костюме, расположившийся почти у окна, жестом показал повтор и произнес:

— Мистер Эклз, немного эмоциональнее, хорошо?

Дженсен оторвался от текста и поднял на него взгляд. Мужчина улыбался, вольготно развалившись на неудобном пластиковом стуле, и смотрел на него с явным интересом. Это приободрило и насторожило, Дженсен отчетливо чувствовал, что его рассматривают с ног до головы — от припыленных кроссовок до мокрого воротника футболки. Партнер подал реплику, и Дженсен заставил себя не обращать внимания на этот взгляд и подхватил диалог.

Второй раз прошел намного увереннее, Дженсен закончил читать последнюю фразу и не удержался — скосил глаза к окну.

Мужчина поднялся, неспешно подошел к Дженсену и произнес:

— Великолепно, мистер Эклз, большое спасибо.

Дженсен не раз слышал расхожее выражение «для Голливуда секс прост как рукопожатие», но в этом случае рукопожатие было похоже на секс. Сильная рука обхватила его ладонь, обняла сухим теплом и удержала от шага назад. Дженсен увидел его очень близко — темные, аккуратно зачесанные назад волосы, высокий лоб, тонкий нос с горбинкой, красивый твердый овал лица и главное — глаза, светло-карие, изучающие, проверяющие, говорящие слишком много.

— Мы перезвоним вашему агенту, когда примем решение.

Дженсен вылетел из комнаты, едва не забыв рюкзак.

Решение продюсеров застало его собирающим вещи в отеле. Курьер доставил копию контракта для ознакомления толщиной с распечатку пьесы. Подобные сценарии на пронумерованных листах присылали отцу, и он, готовясь к роли, зачастую репетировал отрывки с Дженсеном. Здесь, в Лос-Анджелесе, отца не было, и Дженсен один расхаживал по номеру, с выражением читал вслух пункты из контракта и смеялся от счастья.

 

***

В том, что Энджи сказала правду, Дженсен убедился в первую же неделю съемок. Он уже обладал опытом работы в сериале — суматоха, крики, на скорую руку сыгранные сцены и мат монтажеров не казались чем-то непривычным. Съемочная команда больше походила на большую семью, которая по неведомой прихоти была вынуждена жить на трехстах квадратных футах и бесконечно делила территорию. Вдобавок здесь царил матриархат — решения принимали мужчины, но за ними всегда стояли женщины.

Центром всех разговоров служили свежие девочки: гримерши, помощницы костюмеров, фанатки. Доступный секс был в изобилии, о нем говорили легко и непринужденно, открыто обсуждали, кто кого натянул вчера или планирует поиметь, сравнивали, кто лучше трахается, причем, в таких обсуждениях участвовали как парни, так и девушки. С губ прелестной девочки, глядя на которую можно было подумать, что за невинный поцелуй существует большой риск заработать пощечину, слетали такие словечки и характеристики пенисов — любой матрос позавидовал бы.

Эта атмосфера, несмотря на внутреннее сопротивление, пробиралась внутрь.

Единственным, что останавливало Дженсена от прыжков из койки в койку, были отец и мать. Воспитание здесь не играло роли — ни Алан, ни Донна, несмотря на свою религиозность и верность семейным ценностям, не были ханжами. Донна тихо посмеивалась над вопросом, как они познакомились, Алан отделывался готовыми фразами: «Увидел на вечеринке и понял, что не смогу без нее жить». За этими штампами стояло поколение шестидесятников, которые слыхом не слыхивали о СПИДе, вреде наркотиков и жили со скоростью восемьдесят миль в час, путешествуя по автострадам. Их поколение устроило сексуальную революцию, усыпало ее цветами и поставило клеймо недопустимости вечным войнам этого мира. Но в штампованной фразе Алана звучало совсем другое. Когда отец произносил ее, Донна могла заигрывающе подмигнуть и вильнуть бедрами, намекая, а Дженсен невольно краснел и тихо смеялся в сторону. Но он не назвал бы это намеком на секс, между его родителями существовало то, чему Дженсен однозначно давал название — любовь.

Родителей не испугало известие о том, что Дженсен бисексуален, они отнеслись этому с пониманием, но все равно Дженсен видел беспокойство в их глазах. Алан и Донна не возлагали на него надежд о семье и детях, они прекрасно понимали своих детей, но знали, как жесток мир к мужчинам, выбирающим мужчин, и Дженсен оставил им надежду, сказав, что он — бисексуал.

Он не соврал — девчонки его привлекали, первый секс у него был с девушкой. К парням он относился очень придирчиво, сам себе напоминал юную девственницу, которая тщательно выбирает, кому может доверить самое ценное. Но, по сути, не в этом было дело. Когда он влюбился в парня, первым открытием, которое Дженсен для себя сделал — его партнер должен быть тем, кем хочется обладать, подражать, понимать как себя. Первая любовь быстро ушла, оставив смутную горечь неоправданных ожиданий, даже не дошло до секса. Парень боялся себя, Дженсена, их отношений — это и развеяло остатки влюбленности.

Девушки не давали шанса сделать шаг назад. Дженсен знал цену собственной привлекательности, любил заигрывать и провоцировать, а вечеринки неизменно заканчивалось повальным сексом. Дженсен чаще всего сбегал, но если выпивки и травки в сочетании с адреналином оказывалось достаточно, то на следующий день он в лучших традициях последней сволочи с трудом мог вспомнить имя девчонки, лежащей рядом.

На площадке часто появлялись посторонние люди, и Дженсен несколько раз видел мужчину, который пожал ему руку на пробах. Подслушав парочку разговоров, он узнал, что это был Найджел Тайтел, один из продюсеров канала. Тайтел вкладывал деньги в отдельные эпизоды сериала, продюсировал несколько шоу на различных каналах и был довольно крупной фигурой в шоу-бизнесе. Грязных сплетен о нем звучало немало. Настоящая фамилия Найджела была Тайтелбаум, его нью-йоркский выговор так и не исчез за годы пребывания в Калифорнии. Ему приписывали романы и с парнями, и с девушками, несмотря на то, что официально он был счастливо женат и этот прочный еврейский брак принес Тайтелу не только дополнительные миллионы, но и двух прекрасных детишек.

Дженсен не раз ловил на себе внимательный взгляд Тайтела. Замечая, что Дженсен на него смотрит, тот приветливо кивал и продолжал общаться с тем, кто стоял рядом. Но едва Дженсен отворачивался, как спину начинал прожигать знакомый пристальный взгляд.

В один из выходных дней канал организовал для съемочной группы «Дней» отдых на побережье. Барбекю, пиво и формальные безалкогольные напитки для тех, кому не исполнилось двадцати одного, купание за полночь, пляжный волейбол, парк аттракционов — все обещало неплохое веселье.

Дженсен впервые увидел Тайтела в неформальной обстановке. Футболка и свободные шорты, растрепанные волосы — Найджел выглядел моложе своих лет, азартно играл в волейбол, Дженсен видел его раскрасневшееся лицо сквозь сетку и заражался энергией, исходящей от этого человека, ощутимой за десятки футов.

Выкупавшись, Дженсен переоделся в сухие шорты и присел на полотенце, не спеша надевать футболку. Солнце припекало, и он рассчитывал немного подзагореть естественным образом, без оранжевого оттенка искусственного солнца в солярии.

Найджел нашел его, уединившегося за вертикально стоящим рядом шезлонгов, и присел рядом:

— Не боишься обгореть?

Дженсен изо всех сил старался не смотреть в его сторону и контролировать себя, но волнение дало о себе знать, и он послушно потянулся к футболке. Найджел опередил, наклонился за его спиной, доставая футболку, и набросил ее Дженсену на плечи:

— Думаю, достаточно с тебя солнца. Как дела? Мы не виделись с прослушивания.

— Отлично, — Дженсен прочистил горло.— Мне повезло, что я попал в эту компанию.

Найджел со смешком в голосе поддразнил:

— Посмотрим, что ты запоешь через годик общения с этими пираньями.

Дженсен повернулся к нему:

— Я тоже умею кусаться.

Найджел прищурил глаза и перевел взгляд на его губы:

— Я не сомневаюсь.

Он встал и протянул руку:

— Прогуляемся немного?

Дженсен вложил руку в протянутую ладонь и легко поднялся на ноги. Они были одного роста, и расстояние между ними резко сократилось. Глаза оказались напротив глаз, Дженсен мог вблизи рассмотреть чуть приоткрытые в улыбке губы и чувствовал, что Найджел так и не отпустил его руку.

Они шли вдоль берега, перебрасываясь ничего незначащими фразами. Дженсен остановился, чтобы натянуть футболку. Когда ткань проехалась по лицу и он поднял голову, то увидел Найджела очень близко. Они ушли довольно далеко, от людей их скрывал холм из нагромождённых друг на друга обломков песчаника. Тишина и пустота внутри увеличивалась, нарастала, требовала заполнения, не давала двигаться дальше, и Дженсен ждал, что сейчас делает Найджел. И дождался.

Найджел протянул руку и поправил воротник футболки, его рука скользнула к затылку, пальцы разделили волосы на пряди, лаская, и время разделилось на то, что было до поцелуя и после.

Найджел отстранился от тяжело дышащего Дженсена и коснулся влажными губами его щеки:

— Ты невероятно красив, я не удержался.

Дженсен поймал его за руку, уже соскальзывающую с затылка, и теперь не прятал глаз, смотрел прямо. Эта прямота многих сбивала с толку, большинство принимало такой его взгляд за пренебрежительный невысказанный вопрос, не зная, что этот вопрос он задавал сам себе.

Найджел понял все правильно. Он потянулся к Дженсену и снова поцеловал его, на этот раз очень сильно, требовательно, буквально вымогал поцелуем ответа. Дженсен ответил — прижался всем телом, звенящим и дрожащим от возбуждения. Найджел хорошо это почувствовал и прошептал:

— Господи, я не верю в то, что происходит.

Дженсен верил, очень хорошо верил, мог быть не менее требовательным и оставил решение за Найджелом. Тот не подвел — решил мгновенно:

— Я хотел бы сейчас бросить всю эту братию и уехать, но слишком много глаз нас провожало. Увидимся позже, здесь на побережье у меня есть небольшой дом, там нам никто не помешает.

Дженсена это вполне устроило. Он запомнил адрес, повторил вслух для верности и высвободился из объятия. Стащив футболку через голову, он бросил ее на руки Найджелу и рванул к океану. Холодная вода немного отрезвила, но не уняла бесшабашного веселья, и Дженсен, отплыв на несколько футов, прокричал:

— Мне очень необходимо появиться в приличном виде! Вода помогает!

Перед тем как нырнуть глубже, в толщу воды, теряющую свою прозрачность у дна, он услышал веселый смех Найджела.

 

***

Дженсен не умел тогда думать, как не умеют думать в двадцать лет. Не замечал, как песок высыпается из кроссовок на блестящий паркет, не слушал вежливых предложений выпить, горел после целого дня на солнце, обжигался о поцелуи, нагло требовал своего.

Они начали целоваться почти сразу, как Дженсен вошел в дом. Найджел попытался его остановить, но Дженсену хватило силы заткнуть ему рот. Найджел только успел сказать:

— Полегче, ковбой…

Полегче Дженсен не мог, голод, копившийся слишком долго, теперь пожирал его изнутри, требуя насыщения. Он хотел мужчину и, вдобавок, именно этого мужчину.

Найджел довел его до спальни, вернее, они добрели, натыкаясь на каждую стену, на каждый стул и стол. Огромная кровать оказалась слишком маленькой для их попыток овладеть друг другом. Они то и дело скатывались на край, и Найджел затормаживал их падение плотным захватом и вжимал Дженсена в мягкий матрас.

Страх метался где-то на краю сознания, пытался прорваться к разуму, и Дженсен гасил его, сосредотачиваясь только на ощущении сильного тела рядом, на тихом шорохе-шепоте, выматывающих, вытягивающих воздух из легких поцелуях.

Найджел перехватил его руки, развел в стороны и попросил:

— Лежи спокойно.

Дженсен смял в ладонях простыни и невольно подался вперед, когда Найджел начал целовать его живот.

— Спокойно, ковбой…

Протяжное, южное «о», неизвестно откуда появившееся в голосе Найджела, обвалило любые сомнения мощной лавиной. Дженсен приподнялся, давая возможность снять шорты и плавки, и послушно перевернулся на живот, повинуясь рукам и отрывистым словам:

— Вот так, давай так…

Найджел вошел в него слишком резко, Дженсен закусил подушку и неловко застыл, стараясь не показывать, насколько неудобным и откровенно бесстыдным оказалось для него это проникновение. До тех пор, пока боль слегка не притупилась, он не слышал Найджела, не чувствовал ничего, кроме неприятного давления изнутри. Найджел потянул на себя, приподнимая так, чтобы он стал на колени. Дженсен неохотно подчинился, стыд и страх вернулись моментально, заставляя отталкивать руку, обхватившую его член. Найджел прижался грудью к его спине:

— Прогнись немного и приподнимайся.

Найджел говорил это сквозь сжатые зубы, мышцы его тела стали каменными, Дженсену казалось, что он прижимается к теплой стене.

Попытавшись приподняться, он с удивлением услышал судорожный стон. Рука, удерживающая его за талию, сдавила под ребрами, останавливая. Дженсен переборол смущение, повернул голову, чтобы увидеть лицо Найджела. Тот тяжело дышал, по вискам текли капли пота, и Дженсен заметил в нем странную растерянность и беспомощность, впрочем, длившиеся только несколько мгновений.

Найджел поймал его за подбородок и поцеловал, прошептав:

— Еще, попробуй еще. Делай так, как тебе хочется. Всегда делай то, что тебе хочется, слышишь?

Он отпустил Дженсена, придерживая только за бедра, отдал ему право двигаться так, как получалось, не торопил, не ласкал его. И это помогло — только в конце, когда Дженсен поймал ту позицию, ту волну, которая несла в океан наслаждения, Найджел забрал временную власть, толкнул вперед, вынуждая ухватиться за изголовье кровати, и довел в бешеном ритме до финальной точки.

Позже, возвращаясь воспоминаниями в тот вечер и последовавшую за ним ночь, Дженсен понял, что это и была суть Найджела — мнимо отдавать власть, разрешая все или почти все, а потом безжалостно забирать для собственного удовольствия.

 

***

Они без слов заключили пакт о неразглашении. Найджел умел молчать, Дженсен учился молчать, не догадываясь о том, что утаить что-либо на голливудских холмах всегда оказывалось делом напрасным. Не получилось ему утаить отношений с Найджелом и от отца с матерью, но тогда Дженсену, ослепленному влюбленностью, казалось, что удалось. Он не замечал, как в разговорах с родителями имя Найджела слетает с языка по поводу и без повода. Не замечал, как Донна одергивает Алана, когда тот начинает хмуриться и уже готовится задать вопрос. Не замечал грязных сплетен, косых взглядов, гораздо большего количества народа на площадке, являющегося поглазеть на новую пассию Тайтела.

Найджел развращал его незаметно, ловко манипулировал его самолюбием, но смог развратить только тело. Дженсен оставался слепым к неприязненным взглядам и глухим к слухам, меряя всех своей меркой и наивно думая, что если его не интересует личная жизнь других, то и он, по большому счету, неинтересен. В этом вопросе он не слушал даже Найджела, хотя многому у него учился.

Найджелу льстило такое подражание и заимствование. Дженсену казалось, что Найджел уважает его и гордится его растущей популярностью, приглашениями на светские мероприятия, номинациями, и не понимал, что тот ко многому сам приложил руку.

Найджел не пытался купить его — Дженсен по-прежнему снимал квартиру на троих, пахал с утра до вечера, мотался эконом-классом в Даллас к родителям и наивно полагал, что всем обязан только себе — заблуждение, которое, как и все подобные заблуждения, дорого обошлось ему со временем.

Он был влюблен и почти счастлив. Персональные фотосеты у Джона Паскаля, Барри Кинга, Джорджа Ланжа, знакомство со многими знаменитостями и довольно близкие отношения с Лиэнн Раймс, звездой кантри-мьюзик. Лиэнн умела дружить с мужчинами без претензий на романтику и секс, общались они с обоюдным удовольствием, и Дженсен часто играл роль ее кавалера на светских мероприятиях.

Найджел не возражал, наоборот, всегда говорил:

— Ковбой, чем больше женщин вокруг тебя, тем ты популярнее. Женщина — визитная карточка мужчины.

И при первой возможности знакомил его с очередной «визиткой», подкидывал продюсерам идеи откровенных эротических фотосетов с партнершами из сериала.

На съемочной площадке Дженсен подружился с Остином Пеком. Между ними с первого мгновения возникло взаимопонимание, их отношения походили на отношения старшего и младшего братьев. Остин так сказал, первый раз ввалившись в их общую гримерку:

— Привет, братишка.

Он понимал Дженсена куда лучше, чем старший брат. Остин прошел тот же путь, что и Дженсен: от модели, рекламирующей готовую одежду, до сериального актера, и помогал как мог. Но сам был ветреным, и зачастую Дженсен прикрывал его опоздания и загулы. Они могли говорить на все темы, за исключением Найджела. Остин жил слухами, как и любой, кто работал в шоу-бизнесе, но никого не осуждал всерьез и не вымогал от Дженсена откровенности.

На Дженсена давила необходимость молчать, и в то же время настораживали и отталкивали любые попытки разговорить. Единственный человек, присутствие которого заставляло по-настоящему, бесконтрольно молчать, только потому, что физически не мог говорить о Найджеле, была Лиза. Открывали ли ей глаза посторонние — Дженсен так и не узнал.

Лиза Ридег осталась на всю жизнь его болью, человеком, которого он обидел так, что не прощал себе этого ни на секунду. Дженсен любил ее, умную, экзотически прекрасную, выросшую в Америке, но сохранившую в себе часть древней культуры, неразгаданного спокойствия и понимания. Он отдыхал рядом с ней, успокаивался после бурных уикендов в домике на побережье, дарил ей подарки и устраивал романтические свидания.

Дженсен был уверен, что сможет жить двойной жизнью. Раз того требуют правила, почему бы и нет? Дженсен не думал о Лизе, и никогда не узнал, что она подумала, когда он пригласил ее съездить в Даллас и познакомиться с родителями.

Выслушав предложение Дженсена, она поцеловала его и ответила:

— Конечно, поедем.

Он был счастлив тем, что Лиза понравилась Алану и Донне, всерьез строил планы на общее будущее. И эти планы мгновенно испарились из его головы, когда они вернулись в Лос-Анджелес. Лиза вернулась к своей учебе, он вернулся к Найджелу.

А когда его мир встал с ног на голову и поток событий начал трепать и бить о подводные камни, Дженсен исчез из ее жизни, даже не попрощавшись. В то время он даже не вспоминал Лизу, не нуждался в ней, потому что между ними было понимание, секс, страсть, но не было главного, на чем строится любовь — откровенности.

Ничто не уходит и всё возвращается в других людях — в Джареде с его теплотой и пониманием, в Вон Бине с его спокойствием в узких восточных глазах, в желании пережить, перекроить прожитое, пусть даже с другими людьми и в другое время.

 

***

Накануне объявления номинантов на премию «Эмми» позвонила Энджи. Она обеспечивала девушек для эскорта и хостес[4] на это мероприятие и намекнула, что неплохо было бы повидаться. Дженсен ожидал увидеть себя среди номинантов и не удивился желанию Энджи засветиться перед папарацци в его компании. Но все вышло немного иначе, хотя Энджи и не изменила себе — назначила встречу в одном из самых дорогих и популярных ресторанов Лос-Анджелеса.

Все так же безупречно красивая, с тщательно замаскированными следами пластических операций и усталости, Энджи поболтала об общих знакомых и потом без всякого перехода сказала:

— Дженсен, ты сейчас сидишь передо мной, влюбленный и счастливый. Я бы за тебя порадовалась, если бы не знала очень хорошо, что представляет собой Найджел Тайтел.

Она закусила нижнюю губу и принялась беспокойно переворачивать вилку на столе.

Дженсен уже по телефону вычислил, что разговор будет не из приятных — за годы знакомства он научился выделять из голоса Энджи металлические нотки недовольства и гнева. Но сейчас он не понимал, возмущался ее наглым вмешательством в его жизнь. Его останавливало только то, что сейчас она была больше растеряна, чем сердита.

— Не ты первый побывал в его постели, не ты последний.

Дженсен не выдержал:

— Проверено на собственном опыте?

Энджи мгновенно надела маску большого босса:

— Послушай, мальчик, заткнись и смей мне хамить. Ты не знаешь, скольким я вытирала сопли и убеждала вернуться к работе, а скольких это сломало. Оказалась бы на твоем месте шлюха, которой все равно под кого ложиться, лишь бы успех был в кармане, я бы только поаплодировала такой прыти. Ты же дурак, всегда был дураком — наивным, верящим... — она взмахнула рукой, — …в Бога, любовь, справедливость. Да пойми ты, Господь давно покинул здание, шоу христианского милосердия хорошо проплачено. Вернись на землю.

— Мои успехи не зависят от того, с кем я сплю.

Энджи криво улыбнулась:

— Тебе так кажется. Ты считаешь, что номинации на премию выдаются за великие успехи в актерском плане? Очнись, мир был бы полон любителей театра в таком случае. Ты успешно продал свою мордашку на телевидении и успешно продал свою задницу Найджелу. Продал! И любая неустойка в тех контрактах, которые ты заключил, вышибет тебя из бизнеса, где не требуется таланта и вдохновения. Здесь надо уметь продавать себя.

Дженсен не мог спорить с Энджи. Она считала, что оказывает ему услугу, втолковывая то, о чем он и так знал. Но Дженсен также верил в то, что сериал — лишь крохотная ступенька, еще год, возможно, еще одна хорошо оплачиваемая номинация или премия на ТВ, и он сможет всерьез рассмотреть те контракты, которые присылают его агенту. И она ничего не знает о Найджеле, только слухи и лживые сплетни.

Тогда Дженсен не знал, что Энджи — прирожденный коллекционер, она не позволяла поникнуть подделке в свое хранилище тайн.

 

***

Звонок разбудил его в половине седьмого. Дженсен наощупь нашел телефон, долго вытряхивал его из чехла, но увидев, кто звонит, проснулся моментально:

— Найджел?

— Дженсен, приезжай немедленно ко мне в офис, — голос в трубке был очень спокойным и настораживающе отстраненным.

— Что случилось?

Вопрос повис в воздухе, потому что Найджел уже отключился.

Через полчаса Дженсен расплачивался с таксистом перед высоким зданием бизнес-центра, в котором располагался офис Найджела. Охранник ждал его у раздвигающихся дверей, и они вместе поднялись в лифте.

Тревога нарастала, Дженсен чуть не спросил у охранника, что произошло. Наконец-то лифт пискнул, сообщая об остановке, и двери раздвинулись. Мягкое ковровое покрытие пружинило под ногами, яркий офисный свет выедал глаза, и Дженсен, ослепший после операционной белизны стен коридора, зашел в приемную. Охранник замер у двери, навстречу поднялась молоденькая девочка, судя по зализанной прическе и обтягивающему деловому костюму — секретарь Найджела, и сообщила:

— Вас ждут, мистер Эклз.

Дженсен вошел в услужливо распахнутые двери и остановился. Найджел был не один. В кабинете находился мужчина в тёмно-сером костюме, и Дженсен, перевидавший достаточно охраны, заметил особый крой пиджака для незаметного ношения кобуры. Найджел попросил:

— Филипп, оставь нас.

Мужчина кивнул и молча покинул кабинет.

— Присаживайся, Дженсен. Хочешь выпить?

— Что случилось?

— Нам нужно поговорить. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты на время покинул Лос-Анджелес. Твоя работа в сериале закончена, контракт пересмотрят. Повторяю — это временно, для твоего же блага.

Найджел говорил что-то совершенно невероятное, не вписывающееся ни в какие рамки здравого смысла. Дженсен повторил свой вопрос, слишком ошарашенный, чтобы спрашивать что-либо другое:

— Что случилось?

Найджел презрительно поджал губы:

— Случилась грязная история. Ты должен принять те условия, которые потребую. Я хочу верить в то, что ты в этом не замешан.

— Что? — Дженсен встал, упираясь руками в стол. — Что ты только что сказал?

— Ты слышал. Хочешь знать причину?

Дженсен ударил ладонями о стол и заорал:

—Да, сукин ты сын! Я хочу знать, почему ты вышвыриваешь меня из своей жизни, расторгаешь контракт и лишаешь меня работы!

Найджел поднял руки и сделал несколько хлопков:

— Браво! Но не старайся, я и так знаю, что ты хороший актёр.

Он взял конверт, вытряс стопку фотографий и бросил на стол перед Дженсеном.

Сколько их было — объективов, нацеленных на него? Тысячи, миллионы? Дженсен гордился своим чувством камеры — безупречно поворачивался навстречу хищным вспышкам, дарил жадной пленке изображение успешного красавчика, американскую белозубую мечту о стремительном успехе и неотразимом обаянии. Почему же не смог почувствовать один единственный взгляд в прицеле видоискателя?

Может быть, поэтому и не узнал себя на этих снимках — непривычно черно-белых, то мутных, со сбитой фокусировкой, то отчетливо, до мельчайшего завитка инкрустации на тяжелой мебели иллюстрирующих их вечер с Найджелом в домике на берегу океана.

Он перебирал трясущимися руками всю хронологию — от откровенного поцелуя в дверях до спальни с широко распахнутыми балконными дверями. Их секс превратился в череду стоп-кадров, пошлых, лишенных чувств, их обладание друг другом исказилось гримасами на лицах, нагой, неприкрытой похотью, презираемой публикой, которая желала видеть в своих кумирах богов, черпающих вдохновение с небес.

Найджел наблюдал за ним, скрестив руки на груди и нервно щурясь. Дженсен оторвался от фотографий и прошептал:

— Ты считаешь, я могу быть в этом замешан?

— Мальчик мой, сумма, которую требуют за эти фотографии, довольно крупная. Я знаю твои заработки, знаю о твоем дружке Стиве, который отчаянно хочет записать альбом и не может найти продюсера с деньгами, ты бываешь в казино — я могу назвать еще десятки причин, из-за которых ты мог ввязаться в эту авантюру.

Дженсен перебил его:

— Ты просто просчитываешь варианты или действительно готов так думать?

— Все зависит от тебя. Если ты сделаешь все, что я говорю — я поверю окончательно в твою непричастность.

— А чем жертвуешь ты?

Найджел театрально всплеснул руками:

— Дженсен, не будь идиотом. Я жертвую деньгами, затыкая рот шантажисту.

— То есть ты будешь платить?

— Буду. Пока моя служба безопасности не разберется с этим вопросом.

Дженсен вскипел:

— Так пусть разбирается, а не просто таскает пистолеты под пиджаками! При чем здесь я? Если ты струсил, так и скажи! Но не смей вмешиваться в мою жизнь!

Найджел медленно обошел стол, приблизился к Дженсену и попытался взять его за подбородок. Привычный жест, но в этот раз Дженсен отдернулся и сделал шаг назад. Найджел нахмурился:

— Ковбой, я не могу понять — ты тупишь или не хочешь понимать? У тебя нет выбора, ты возвращаешься в Техас. А я обо всем позабочусь.

Дженсен выплюнул ему в лицо:

— Да пошел ты со своей заботой!

Он оттолкнул Найджела и выбежал из кабинета. Внутри царила злость, смешанная с нелогичной виной за эти пошлые снимки. Кто-то посмел заглянуть туда, куда не было ходу никому из самых близких людей, и сделал то, чего Дженсен боялся больше всего — унизил и растоптал его чувства.

Он пришел в себя, только когда прошагал два квартала. Поймав такси, Дженсен не стал возвращаться в квартиру, приехал прямо на съемочную площадку. Работа шла своим чередом, и он понемногу успокоился, хотя то и дело поглядывал на мобильный телефон.

Найджел не звонил.

На следующий день курьер доставил ему запечатанные конверты. В одном из конвертов оказалось письмо от руководства канала. В нем сообщалось, что они сожалеют о решении мистера Эклза прекратить сотрудничество с каналом в проекте «Дни нашей жизни», понимают причины, которые привели к такому решению, надеются, что мистер Эклз выполнит условие, предусматривающее завершить сюжетную линию героя. В таком случае размер неустойки будет пересмотрен до минимального уровня. Также некий мистер секретарь генерального продюсера выражал желание, чтобы актер, сыгравший столь обаятельного персонажа и удостоенный многочисленных номинаций, появился на ежегодном праздновании.

Найджел не просто вышвыривал его из своей жизни — он делал это очень быстро и эффективно.

Во втором конверте оказался билет на самолет с открытой датой.

 

***

Дженсен порвал билет и остался в Лос-Анджелесе. Упорно ходил на пробы, терроризировал своего агента Майкла Эйнфилда, напивался со Стивом по вечерам после безуспешных попыток пройти кастинг на съемки в третьесортной рекламе. Все его номинации, популярность и знакомства растворились в одну секунду.

Майкл намекнул ему, что стоит обратить внимание на те проекты, съемки которых проходили вне влияния Голливуда. И одновременно с советом переслал приглашение от «Уорнер Бразерс» на пробы в сериал о юных годах Супермена.

Дженсен пытался звонить Найджелу, пару раз приезжал в офис, но его вежливо выпроваживали, убеждая, что мистер Тайтел выехал, вылетел, вышел или попросту отсутствует и конечно обязательно перезвонит.

Найджел не звонил.

 

Шоу-рум была привычно переполнена. Всеобщий гам перекрывали голоса двух исполнительных продюсеров, которые не стеснялись обсуждать при всех не только сами пробы, но и кучу посторонних мелочей, включая холодную пиццу. Дженсен отчитал три раза сцену, прежде чем они обратили на него внимание:

— Красавчик, я же тебе говорил.

— Больше Кристофер Рив, чем Дин Кейн[5]…

— Мускульная масса не та…

— Да брось ты, протеиновые коктейли и наш милый тренер — и нужная форма достигнута, — один из мужчин пошловато расхохотался.

Дженсена передернуло. И тут же к нему подлетел второй и, схватив за руку, энергично затряс ее:

— Не обращайте внимания на этого пошляка, Дженсен. Вы нам очень подходите. Мы свяжемся с вашим агентом.

Дженсен вышел немного ошарашенный, так до конца и не поверив, что они услышали хоть слово из трижды прочитанного диалога.

Ему перезвонили через два дня. Звонившая представилась каким-то шестнадцатым помощником исполнительного продюсера и, старясь не сбиться с заготовленной речи, протараторила в трубку:

— Мистер Эклз, канал «Уорнер Бразерс» вынужден вам с сожалением сообщить, что не сможет заключить с вами контракт на работу в нашем проекте о юном Супермене. Крайне неприятно говорить вам это. Я звоню лично вам по просьбе одного из продюсеров. Он также попросил вам передать, что в случае изменения ситуации он обязательно постарается привлечь вас в проект. Вы произвели очень хорошее впечатление.

Вдруг девушка как-то невнятно всхлипнула и проговорила другим, почти плачущим голосом:

— Мистер Эклз, Дженсен, мне очень жаль, мне так хотелось, чтобы вы играли Супермена. Вы очень талантливый…

Дженсен отключил вызов. Ждать, пока ситуация изменится, он не хотел.

В этот раз он не стал вежливо спрашивать, на месте ли мистер Тайтел. Надвинув на глаза кепку, Дженсен прошмыгнул вслед за посыльным, зашел в лифт и беспрепятственно доехал до нужного этажа.

Здесь ничего не изменилось со времени его последнего визита: синее ковровое покрытие без единой пылинки также пружинило под ногами и яркий свет выедал глаза. Секретарь едва успела приподняться, испуганно открывая рот, но Дженсен проигнорировал попытку остановить его.

Толкнув массивную дверь, он вошел в кабинет.

Найджел сидел за своим столом и копался в телефоне — последняя модель, элегантная, тонкая, не будет оттягивать карманы дорогого пиджака, нарушая форму, над которой долго трудился дизайнер. Увидев Дженсена, он приподнял бровь и медленно встал. Достаточно медленно — Дженсен успел обойти стол.

Оказавшись близко, Дженсен несколько секунд рассматривал холеного, властного ублюдка, человека, на которого он когда-то по наивности хотел быть похож. Найджел в ответ рассматривал его, и его губы уже начали складываться в презрительную усмешку. Дженсен не дал сформироваться этому презрению и ударил, целясь в челюсть. Найджел нелепо взмахнул руками, дорогая тонкая модель телефона взлетела в воздух, упала на угол стола и разбилась на две половины.

Найджел отлетел к стене, прижимая руку к щеке, и завопил:

— Охрана! Келли! Охрану срочно!

Дженсен не успел ударить во второй раз. Телохранители ворвались в кабинет и профессионально быстро скрутили ему руки за спиной. Он успел укусить одного из них, яростно выворачивался, пинал ногами, пытаясь достать коленную чашечку, и Найджел заистерил:

— Угомоните его, тупицы!

Один их охранников ухватил Дженсена за волосы и приложил лицом о стол. Острая боль пронзила голову, что-то отвратительно хрустнуло, и горячая кровь залила лицо.

— Уберите это отсюда! Как он сюда попал вообще?!

«Это» уже не сопротивлялось, в переносице пульсировало, расплываясь болью к вискам, темнота, полная бордовых всплесков, обхватила голову, и Дженсен обвис на руках охранников, позволяя беспрепятственно выволочь его из кабинета.

Промаргиваясь и пытаясь переставлять ноги, он мог видеть лишь синее ковровое покрытие, на которое падали черные капли. В лифте один из охранников усадил его на пол и запрокинул ему голову.

— Медику надо показать. Пусть посмотрит. Кажется, я ему нос сломал.

Дженсену было все равно, кто и что ему сломал, он сидел на полу лифта и захлебывался кровью и отчаянием.

 

На следующий день он вылетел в Даллас. Такси привезло его к дому поздно вечером. Дверь открыла мама и, заметив его опухшее лицо с огромными черными синяками под глазами и шину на переносице, закричала:

— Алан!

Дженсен зашел в дом, аккуратно поставил чемодан у кушетки. Отец появился в гостиной в очках и с книгой в руках. Увидев Дженсена, он снял очки и положил книгу на журнальный столик. Молча, не сказав ни слова, он подошел и обнял, крепко прижимая к груди. Дженсен кусал губы, пытаясь не расклеиться. Ему удалось продержаться до своей комнаты, но едва голова коснулась подушки, он, не обращая внимания на боль, уткнулся в нее лицом и заплакал.

Отец сидел рядом, пока он рыдал, и гладил его по спине:

— Все пройдет, сын. Все проходит.

Но проходили только дни, однообразные, заполненные правдивым молчанием и лживыми рассказами о подготовке к поступлению в университет и карьере физиотерапевта.

 

***

Отец ничего не спрашивал, но Дженсен не сомневался в том, что актерский мир очень тесен и Алану рассказали все в мельчайших подробностях. А еще отец прекрасно знал своего сына. Когда звонил Майкл, Дженсен не брал трубку. У Алана были телефоны агента, и он за спиной сына продолжал переговоры. Благодаря то ли связям отца, то ли Майкл реально расстарался, Дженсена пригласили сыграть одну из второстепенных ролей в псевдобиографическом фильме о Мерилин Монро.

Так он познакомился с Патриком Демпси.

Безбашенный ирландец умел отрываться вовсю, Дженсену казалось, что он играл в этом мелком сериале чуть ли не самого себя. В первый же день он предложил Дженсену:

— Оттянемся?

Дженсен согласился.

День за днем они оттягивались так, что гримеры только матерились, готовя их к съемкам. Впрочем, их опухшие лица и слезящиеся глаза удачно вписывались в сценарий. Весь заработок уходил на выпивку и штрафы за опоздания и срывы съемок. И на кокаин.

Дженсен первый раз ничего не почувствовал — трава забирала куда круче. Только мир немного изменился — в лучшую сторону: тело наполнилось энергией, усталость и постоянное похмелье испарилось, краски стали ярче и жизнь с момента вдоха показалась куда оптимистичнее. Позже он распробовал кайф, который дарил кокс, ловил глюки, получал невероятное удовольствие даже во время самого дерьмового секса, утренняя чашка кофе всегда сопровождалась тонкой белой полоской, выстроенной кредиткой с отрицательным балансом.

Патрик особо не увлекался гонкой по дорожкам, а Дженсен не мог остановиться. На банкете по поводу окончания съемок его в невменяемом состоянии загрузили в лимузин, прямо в смокинге выкупали в океане и едва не бросили на берегу, а жизнь по-прежнему оставалась также прекрасна, пока в кармане лежал пакетик с дурью.

Как его в таком состоянии пустили в самолет, для Дженсена до сих пор оставалось загадкой. Стюардесса едва растолкала его перед посадкой в Далласе. Таксист сначала взял деньги, только потом согласился везти. Дженсен планировал проспаться, зная, что днем родителей не бывает дома. Ему не повезло: мамы действительно не оказалось, но его встретил отец, узнавший заранее, когда прилетает сын. Может быть, Дженсену и говорили, что отец звонил накануне, может быть, сам и сказал, когда прилетает, только он ничего не помнил.

Дженсен попытался изобразить радость от встречи и тупо пошутил:

— Дорогая, я дома!

Отец внимательно рассматривал его красные, неестественно блестящие глаза, осунувшееся лицо.

— Ты под кайфом.

Дженсен пробормотал глупейшее оправдание:

— Пап, мы так… немного оттянулись.

Из носа, выжженного кристаллами кокса, полилось, и Дженсен шумно попытался вдохнуть, закрываясь рукавом. Когда он поднял глаза, отец подошел к нему и влепил пощечину.

Дженсен замер, прижав ладонь к щеке. Презрение в глазах отца отрезвило его лучше резкой боли от пощечины. Он отступил к двери и пробормотал:

— Прости, пожалуйста.

На следующий день он лег в клинику, а через месяц летел на съемки к Джеймсу Камерону — человеку, для которого не существовало авторитетов вроде Тайтела.

Канада стала для него тем местом, которое заставило его начать с нуля. Дженсен полюбил ее хмурое небо, бесконечные дожди. Эта страна стала для него вторым домом и временно подарила возможность жить без воспоминаний, подтвердить слова отца о том, что все проходит. Но он забыл, что ничего не проходит. Не помнил до сегодняшней ночи, пока вновь не увидел тщательно запечатлённые моменты своей жизни, не такие откровенные, как в прошлый раз, но для него они оказались хуже проворачивания ножа в ране…

 

[1]Контрольные отпечатки, сокращенное название «контрольки», так же их ещё называют индексные отпечатки. Индексный отпечаток - небольшой по формату отпечаток, на котором собраны уменьшенные позитивные изображения каждого кадра пленки, снабженные номерами.

 [2] Букер (booker) - это личный менеджер моделей, занимающийся их буками (портфолио), продвижением и рекламой на модельном рынке. Задача букера – сбор заказов и предоставление «новых лиц» клиентам. Как правило, в рабочем персонале агентства насчитывается 3-4 букера, каждый из которых ответственен за 5-15 моделей.

[3]Композитка - визитка модели, которая отпечатана на плотной бумаге (формата 15х20 см), с изображением 2-6 самых удачных фотоснимков. На композитке размещена такая информация: имя (псевдоним) модели, рост, объем груди, бедер и талии, размер обуви, цвет глаз и волос. Также указаны название агентства с его реквизитами. Композитка, в которой представлена модель, рассылается клиентам.

[4]Хо́стеc — в задание хостес входит забота о гостях в ресторанах, отелях, аэропортах, а также на больших выставках и конференциях. Хостес должны привлекательно выглядеть, быть учтивыми, а также в большинстве случаев владеть одним или несколькими иностранными языками.

 [5]Кристофер Рив и Дин Кейн – исполнители роди супермена в фильмах различных годов


	4. Chapter 4

***

Ему иногда хотелось, чтобы магия существовала, заклинания действовали и демонов можно было изгнать святой водой и молитвой. За окном уже серело хмурое утро, его демоны, вырвавшиеся из воспоминаний, метались по комнате мрачными тенями, зависая над рассыпанным веером фотографий. Но если бы его желание сейчас исполнилось, то это не помогло бы: молитвы, кроме навязшего на зубах за годы съемок экзорцизма, испарились из памяти, бар был полон выпивки и ни капли святой воды.

Дженсен взял телефон и подошел к окну. Срывался дождь, мелкие капли оседали на стекле, над городом таял утренний туман, обнажая лабиринты улиц и крыш. Список последних звонков не удивил своим однообразием, и Дженсен попросту нажал кнопку вызова. Гудки в динамике телефона отсчитали долгие секунды, прозвучал щелчок и голос Вон Бина с заметным сонным удивлением произнес:

— Джен?

— Приезжай немедленно ко мне.

Вон Бин не стал задавать вопросов. Ответ был коротким и четким:

— Постараюсь побыстрее.

Минуты ожидания тянулись липко и бездумно, сумрачные тени ехидно хихикали, спрятавшись в темных уголках квартиры. Дженсен ходил от тени к тени и ждал. Звонок в дверь прозвучал слишком резко, сердце заколотилось, в солнечном сплетении сдавило холодом.

Вон Бин зашел в квартиру, и Дженсен невольно посмотрел на пол. На улице уже вовсю лил дождь, и он ожидал увидеть грязные следы на полу. Но ботинки Вон Бина были чистыми, словно тот прилетел сюда, а не шел по лужам. Конечно же, он ехал на такси, не успел промокнуть в перебежках от подъезда к машине, откуда взяться следам? С чего вдруг должна появиться эта неряшливая грязь?

Вон Бин подошел к столику и застыл над фотографиями. Дженсен наблюдал за ним, остановившись у барной стойки. Молчание повисло в воздухе. Вон Бин наклонился и взял один из снимков, Дженсен не видел какой, но догадался — это был тот поцелуй у торгового центра.

— Кто прислал?

Дженсен съязвил:

— Не поверишь, на конверте не было обратного адреса.

— Записки тоже не было?

— Нет. Представь себе, я даже растерялся, — Дженсен откровенно издевался над Вон Бином и над собой. — Как увидел, моментально захотелось отблагодарить фотографа. Прекрасные ракурсы, хорошая работа, не поленился даже на крышу залезть. Ты не в курсе, кому я должен быть благодарен?

Вон Бин бросил фотографию на столик и обернулся к нему:

— Ты думаешь, я знаю?

Дженсен подошел к нему:

— Я хочу верить в то, что ты не замешан, — он вздрогнул от собственных сказанных слов и поспешил добавить: — Я действительно хочу верить.

Он схватил Вон Бина на плечи и тряхнул:

— Слышишь? Я хочу верить! Я могу назвать сотни причин, почему это ты…

Вон Бин перебил его:

— Это не я.

Дженсен цеплялся за него, не замечая, как тот морщится от сильной хватки.

— Птаха, посмотри мне в глаза и скажи еще раз, что это не ты!

Вон Бин медленно высвободился, обнял его за шею и притянул к себе, упершись лбом в лоб:

— Не я. Джен, не я.

Темные раскосые глаза смотрели на него открыто, не пряча ни капли эмоций, и сейчас Дженсен видел, как в них боль сменяется злостью, злость — пониманием, понимание — обидой и невысказанной просьбой о вере. Дженсен выдохнул, расслабляясь, и сердце забилось в ускоренном ритме, словно его спустили с тормозов. Он разжал руки и пошатнулся, бессонная ночь и усталость дали о себе знать: закружилась голова и тело мгновенно стало ватным. Вон Бин едва успел его подхватить и помог сесть на диван.

— Джен, дыши глубоко, пожалуйста.

Дженсен послушно делал вдохи-выдохи, пытаясь справится с дурнотой. Вон Бин сидел на корточках перед ним и держал за запястья, слушая пульс.

— Ты спал сегодня?

Дженсен промолчал. Вон Бин понял, что ответа не будет, еще немного послушал пульс, потом отпустил и присел в кресло напротив:

— Мне нужно позвонить кое-кому.

Он достал телефон и, отыскав в списке абонентов нужный номер, нажал кнопку вызова. Дженсен услышал, как ему ответили, и Вон Бин заговорил. Это был не корейский — Дженсен помнил гортанные отрывистые интонации и отдельные слова родного языка его птахи. Беседа продлилась не больше пары минут. Вон Бин отключил вызов и произнес:

— Мне нужен конверт и пара фотографий.

— Кому ты звонил?

Вон Бин невозмутимо ответил:

— Хорошему знакомому. Он обещал помочь. Но тебе лучше с ним не встречаться.

Дженсен приподнялся, взял конверт и вытащил из веера две фотографии:

— Что для меня лучше, не тебе решать. Мое лицо уже есть на этих фото, а вживую я намного обаятельнее.

Вон Бин забрал у него конверт и фотографии:

— Я позвоню, и ты встретишься с ним, когда будут результаты. Так устроит?

Дженсен понял, что настаивать бессмысленно. Вопрос прозвучал как приказ, и даже если бы он намертво вцепился в Вон Бина, эта птаха умудрилась бы улететь.

 

***

Несложно было догадаться, кому звонил Вон Бин. Эмигранты в любой стране жили, подчиняясь двум властям — официальной и мафиозной. Вторая защищала их, не имеющих большинства прав граждан, куда лучше. За это «лучше» они платили кровно заработанные, но даже и здесь мафия выигрывала, устанавливая процент ниже, чем легальный подоходный налог.

Дженсен прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что поступает глупо, не позвонив в службу безопасности. Он ничем не рисковал, слухи, конечно, пошли бы, но каждый подписывал строгий контракт, и эта строгость компенсировалась стабильным еженедельным заработком. Выбор — потрепать языком или получить заработную плату — был очевиден.

Но он предпочел не звонить, не мог позволить еще кому-то увидеть эти фотографии. Самое смешное было в том, что ни одна из них, кроме тех кадров у торгового центра, не была эротического или порнографического характера. Но Дженсен, рассматривая эту хронику дней, снятую посторонним наблюдателем, знал, что кроется за кадром, мог до мелочей вспомнить слова, запахи, звуки, прикосновения, взгляды. Всего этого было много и мало одновременно, и ему казалось, что тот, кто увидит эти снимки, почувствует то, чем Дженсен не был готов делиться.

Джаред позвонил уже тогда, когда служебная машина стояла у подъезда. Дженсен проигнорировал призывно звякнувший лифт и спустился по ступенькам вниз. Еще одно нерациональное, нелогичное решение словно открыло второе дыхание. Дженсен вылетел из подъезда и, спасаясь от холодных капель, побежал к машине. Джаред только хмыкнул, глядя, как он быстро забирается в машину и устраивается на сиденье. Дженсен радостно улыбнулся и громко произнес:

— Всем доброе утро!

Джаред протянул ему стаканчик с кофе:

— Хорошо отдохнул? Бодрый как никогда.

Дженсен сделал глоток кофе и согласился:

— Прекрасно отдохнул.

В него словно вселился неугомонный дьявол, он шутил, смеялся, дергал бесконечно хмурого Джареда, который сегодня смотрел на него, как на необъяснимое явление. Дженсен прекрасно понимал, что если остановится и хоть на мгновение вспомнит сегодняшнюю ночь и утро, то вновь вернется нервное ожидание, холодящее грудь изнутри сродни страху. Он не позволял себе думать о том, что сейчас делает Вон Бин, не хотел превращаться в параноика, дергающегося от любого резкого звука, напоминающего щелчок затвора фотоаппарата, и загружал себя работой и разговорами.

Джаред после дубля по обыкновению устроился на стуле с телефоном, Дженсен заглянул ему через плечо:

— Как Женевьев?

На экране телефона было не сообщение или фотография, а список входящих вызовов. Дженсен поймал краем глаза, что один из телефонов был неподписан — обычный набор цифр, начинающийся с кода страны. Джаред выключил телефон и обернулся:

— Все хорошо, — и ехидно улыбаясь, спросил: — А как Дэнни?

Дженсен посмеялся над неуклюжей подколкой:

— Прекрасно, просто замечательно. Пойдем, перекусим.

Джаред крутил в руках телефон и не собирался вставать:

— Я не хочу.

Дженсен попытался столкнуть его со стула:

— Вставай, биомасса, тебе противопоказано голодать.

Джаред перехватил его за руку, пытаясь побороть и остаться на стуле. Дженсен не сдавался, на шум их возни собрался народ, и кто-то уже предложил делать ставки.

Дженсену удалось вытащить стул из—под Джареда, и тот упал на колени. Дженсен поймал его в захват, повис на нем всем телом и прокричал:

— Падалеки отказывается есть! Это подозрительно! Срочно несите большой реанимационный чизбургер!

Джаред угрожающе рявкнул:

— Отпусти, я тебе сейчас руку сломаю!

Дженсен в ответ пропыхтел:

— Ломай, травма на съемках входит в страховку.

Джаред резко вывернулся и, пользуясь внезапностью маневра, уложил его на пол, навалился всем телом, не давая вставать, и тихо прошипел на ухо:

— Оставь меня в покое!

Дженсен толкнул его вверх, чтобы заглянуть в лицо, но Джаред быстро вскочил на ноги и широкими шагами направился из трейлера. Сбежавшиеся поглазеть на их выходки люди неловко заулыбались и стали потихоньку расходиться.

Дженсен отряхнул джинсы и пошел за Джаредом. Тот не ушел далеко, стоял за дверью, привалившись к упакованным декорациям.

— Джаред!

Тот даже не повернул голову в его сторону.

— Ты обиделся? У тебя что-то случилось, чего я не знаю?

Джаред никогда не мог долго молчать. Он развернулся, скрестил руки на груди и пошел в наступление:

— Я спрашиваю тебя об этом же который месяц подряд? А? Ты не отвечаешь, с чего я должен тебе что-либо говорить или объяснять?

Дженсен облегченно выдохнул, чтобы сейчас Джаред ему не наговорил, это было лучше, чем молчание, которое дорого обходилось им обоим.

— Я беспокоюсь о тебе.

— А я о тебе — нет? Тебе можно лезть в мою жизнь, спрашивать, дергать, а мне — нет? С тобой что происходит? Куда ты исчезаешь, почему не звонишь? Мы видимся последнее время только на съемках. Раньше этого не было. Даже после свадеб. Не было! Ты… ты… и я… — Джаред в отчаянии протянул к нему руки и тут же бессильно опустил их вниз. — Я люблю тебя, я чувствую, что ты не в порядке. Я не знаю, что делать, и боюсь наделать глупостей, если уже не наделал. Ты ведешь себя как безмозглый мальчишка.

Дженсен выставил вперед ладонь, пытаясь остановить Джареда и объяснить, но Джаред тут же поймал его и дернул на себя:

— Ты меня бросил. Именно сейчас, не тогда, когда мы разъехались и решили закончить наши отношения, а сейчас. Это больно, Дженс, очень больно. Я не знаю, что с этим делать.

Дженсен забыл, как-то исхитрился забыть, что такое Джаред Падалеки. Привык его подламывать под себя, пользовался его любовью и безотказностью, и забыл, что Джаред не умеет ничего делать наполовину или в некой доле от целого. Если Джаред играл, то играл искренне, проживая сцену, погружался в роль полностью, работал до дрожи в коленях от усталости, плакал навзрыд, любил всем сердцем и отдавался всем телом.

Дженсен вычеркнул из своей жизни мужчин, не хотел и не задумывался над тем, почему не хочет, словно в той клинике из его крови вычистили не только дурь, а и любое желание обладать или принадлежать мужчине. Но жизнь доказала — не бывает бывших наркоманов.

Основное правило Дженсена Эклза — только девушки. Красивые, эффектные, умные, ни жестом, ни словом не напоминающие ему Лизу. Джаред переступил через это правило, не заметив. Он никогда не замечал подобных вещей, для него существовали только искренние чувства. Надуманное, искусственное не воспринималось им, и Дженсен поверил в него от первого слова до первого поцелуя.

Джаред очень переживал разрыв со своей девушкой, Сандрой Маккой. Дженсен не высыпался из-за их разговоров под пиво, длившихся далеко за полночь. Джаред не обсуждал свои отношения с Сэнди — они говорили о чем угодно: от сезонных игр любимых команд до политики. Диван, на котором они устраивались, включив телевизор потише, выслушал немало любительских рассуждений, как играть и как руководить страной. Скоро они начали делиться и более откровенными вещами, и однажды Дженсен ляпнул про то, что он был чирлидером и завидовал парням, играющим в футбольной команде, куда его не брали из-за зрения. Джаред заржал, и Дженсен поднял руку, чтобы отвесить шутливый подзатыльник. Джаред вместо того, чтобы отшатнуться, придвинулся ближе и заговорщицки прошептал:

— А я сейчас завидую сам себе.

Дженсен завис с вытянутой рукой, и Джаред наклонился и быстро поцеловал его горькими от пива губами.

— Ты здесь, рядом со мной.

Из-за этого недопоцелуя полыхнуло жарким пламенем от затылка до копчика, скрутило живот сладкой болью, и Дженсен ухватился за первое попавшееся под руку — длинные пряди на затылке Джареда. Вцепился как утопающий в спасательный круг и поплыл навстречу губам и жадным рукам.

Джаред позволил все, без вопросов, а Дженсен взял. И в ту их первую ночь понял, что нет разницы между брать и давать, когда это делается так, как делал Джаред — со страстью и любовью, впитывая каждый звук, умирая от наслаждения, от каждого прикосновения и движения.

Никогда их секс не был пресным, не превращался в обязательство. Если один уставал, то второй подхватывал это состояние как простуду. Если они занимались любовью, то под утро простыни были мокрыми от пота и спермы, и свежее постельное белье все равно становилось влажным из-за неуспевавших просохнуть матраса и подушек.

Дженсен оттаял, согрелся в этой любви и искренности. И учил молчать и лицемерить, как когда-то научили его самого.

Вот и сейчас лгал, надеясь, что ученик не превзошел своего учителя в умении лгать и улавливать ложь:

— Не делай ничего, иначе наделаешь глупостей. Все само собой утрясется, просто ты никак не повзрослеешь.

Джаред не ответил — опустил голову и ссутулился, потом встряхнулся и улыбнулся вымученно:

— Глупости — моя стихия. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я люблю тебя и сделаю все, что угодно.

Дженсен похлопал его по плечу:

— Тогда просто будь рядом.

Джаред обнял его, знакомо-забыто прижимаясь виском к щеке. Дженсен, повинуясь теплой тяге к сильному телу, обнял в ответ, гладил спину, чувствуя под руками горячий жар, и слушал шумное дыхание. Сейчас, в эту минуту, он прекрасно знал, что никого кроме Джареда рядом нет. Ни одного человека, ни одной камеры, нацеленной на их объятие. Знал со стопроцентной уверенностью.

 

***

Время, занятое работой, летело незаметно, но когда случались перерывы — тянулось до тошноты медленно. Дженсен не выдерживал, проверял телефон и долго уговаривал себя не звонить и ждать. Сообщение пришло уже ближе к вечеру: «Жду у твоего дома». Дженсен чуть не затолкал в служебную машину Джареда, когда тот наконец вышел из павильона после гримерки.

Знакомый «форд» Дженсен заметил издалека. Наклонившись к водителю, он попросил:

— Притормози на въезде. Я выйду.

Джаред развернулся нему всем телом и схватил за руку:

— Куда ты?

Дженсен успокаивающе похлопал его по колену:

— Недалеко. По делам.

— Дженсен…

Но он уже не слышал, распахнул дверцу и вышел на тротуар. Ожидая у бордюра, пока проедет автомобиль, Дженсен оглянулся на звук открывающейся двери.

Джаред вышел из машины и смотрел ему вслед. Ветер трепал его длинные волосы, и он, вероятно, пытаясь увидеть в вечерней темноте водителя, напряженно смотрел на «форд». Дженсен помахал ему рукой и пересек улицу.

Как только он сел на переднее сиденье, Вон Бин сразу завел двигатель. В машине было холодно, и Дженсен приподнял воротник курки и плотно надвинул шапку. Вон Бин извиняюще проговорил:

— Печка сломалась, до сервиса никак не доберусь.

Дженсен проигнорировал его объяснения и спросил:

— Твой друг нашел фотографа?

Вон Бин выехал на дорожную полосу, и Дженсен увидел, что Джаред все еще стоит возле служебной машины.

— Нашел. Это оказался частный детектив, работал по найму. Мы забрали его аппаратуру, побеседовали с ним немного. Он сейчас с моим другом, ты сможешь сам с ним поговорить.

Дженсен и узнавал его, и не узнавал. Он уловил изменения в Вон Бине еще во время их короткого путешествия, но сейчас ему казалось, что изменилась не только прическа и запах — стала другой внутренняя суть, раньше спрятанная за фирменной восточной отрешенностью. Иным, более пронзительным и оценивающим стал взгляд, появилась манера жестко сжимать губы. Кисти, затянутые в черные перчатки, остались такими же изящными, но руки утеряли хрупкость в запястьях, стал шире разворот плеч из-за сброшенной как шкура змеи привычки сутулиться.

 

Китайский квартал показался непривычно пустым, дневные торговцы убрали товар, прохожих почти не было видно. Горели яркие вывески, за окнами кафе и магазинов двигались фигуры, люди выходили из дверей и быстро исчезали в проходах между домами. Дженсен невольно ожидал, что сейчас они приедут в какой-то мрачный дом, спустятся в не менее мрачный подвал и дальше в полном соответствии с кинематографическими штампами.

Вон Бин припарковал «форд» возле многоэтажного жилого дома, где вполне мирно светились окна и на первом этаже работал небольшой ресторан. Они поднялись по относительно чистой лестнице и зашли в квартиру. Навстречу им из большого офисного кресла, оббитого коричневым кожзаменителем, поднялся коренастый китаец. Он протянул руку Дженсену:

— Добрый вечер, мистер Эклз, меня зовут Джонни. Очень жаль, что мы знакомимся при таких обстоятельствах.

Фраза вполне соответствовала штампам в мафиозных диалогах, но Джонни ни на йоту не соответствовал облику восточного мафиози, начиная с почти детского имени и заканчивая потрепанной клетчатой рубашкой, надетой на мятую футболку. Дженсен пожал его крупную тяжелую руку и решил ответить также киношно:

— Мне тоже жаль.

На этом обмен любезностями закончился, и Джонни указал на стол:

— Здесь все. Ноутбук, фотоаппарат, карты памяти. Он говорит, что копий снимков не делал и передавал только один комплект фотографий, но мы проследим еще за ним некоторое время.

Дженсен посмотрел на разложенные на столе вещи и спросил:

— Где он?

— В соседней комнате. Хотите лично с ним поговорить?

— Я хочу знать, кто заказчик. И хочу услышать это от него.

Китаец склонил голову в знак согласия и указал на дверь.

Если первая комната была вполне обжитая — эдакий вариант офиса на дому, то вторая комната оказалась почти пустой. В центре стоял массивный стул, на нем сидел человек, упершись локтями в колени и опустив подбородок на скрещенные руки. Услышав, как открывается дверь, он поднял голову и вскочил. Дженсен со злобным удовлетворением увидел черные синяки под глазами, опухший нос, рассечённую бровь и приличный кровоподтёк на подбородке.

Рассмотрев, кто перед ним, детектив сделал шаг назад, споткнулся о стул и еле удержался на ногах. Дженсен дождался, пока тот отважится вновь посмотреть на него, и спросил:

— Кто заказал слежку? Имя и фамилия?

Детектив попытался прочистить горло и ответил хриплым больным голосом:

— Джаред Падалеки.

…Еще в школе Дженсен соревновался с ребятами из команды чирлидеров, кто больше всех сделает кувырков и сальто. Упрямство доводило до того, что еще некоторое время после переворотов с ног на голову мир виделся в дымке и очертания предметов причудливо искажались. Но молодой вестибулярный аппарат справлялся с этим довольно быстро, и по контрасту с затуманенным восприятием все становилось очень четким, и краски казались более яркими…

Вот и сейчас все стало абсолютно ясно. Дженсен смотрел в лицо детектива, видел, как еще сочится кровь из разбитых губ, как дрожат редкие белесые ресницы и зрачки то сужаются в намерении высмотреть, оценить, понять ситуацию, то расширяются в ужасе ожидания. Подтверждения не требовалось, Дженсен поверил сразу, и теперь, вспоминая все, что происходило между ним и Джаредом, все слова, прозвучавшие в последнее время, сложил как пазл общую картину событий, и не осталось ни одного лишнего кусочка. Он слишком хорошо знал Джареда, что поверить.

Вон Бин за его спиной приказал:

— Опиши человека, который тебя нанял.

Дженсен хотел сказать, что не стоит, но детектив послушно заговорил:

— Высокий, шесть с половиной футов, длинные волосы, я его в сериале с вами видел. Сразу узнал…

Дженсен развернулся и вышел из комнаты.

Вон Бин вышел за ним, оставляя незамолкающего детектива одного. Дженсен остановился возле стола:

— Это надо уничтожить.

Джонни бросил на кресло дешевую спортивную сумку:

— Мой дядя работает в крематории. Так надежнее.

Вон Бин принялся паковать аппаратуру, и Дженсен иррационально пожалел неплохие объективы. Его взгляд провожал каждый предмет, исчезающий в нутре сумки, и остановился на разбитых костяшках на руках Вон Бина. В машине тот был в перчатках, и Дженсен ничего не заметил, но сейчас, в тусклом свете желтой электрической лампы ссадины от ударов, содранная кожа и избитый детектив в соседней комнате не оставили сомнений, где Вон Бин умудрился повредить руки.

Новенький крематорий, выстроенный на деньги налогоплательщиков, исправно обслуживал даже тех, кто эти налоги не платил. Печь едва слышно гудела, когда рабочий-китаец открыл дверцу и выдвинул поддон. Дженсен протянул руку к сумке, которую нес Вон Бин:

— Давай сюда.

Он аккуратно, как на ленту конвейера в супермаркете, выложил объективы, фотоаппарат, ноутбук, диски и россыпью карты памяти. Рабочий дождался, пока он вытащит все из сумки, и толкнул поддон навстречу огню.

Дверца закрылась, и Дженсен успел услышать несколько хлопков — отголосков взрывающейся аппаратуры. Похороны состоялись, Дженсен не стал говорить поминальную речь.

Они ехали по ночному городу. Улица сменяла улицу, из темных участков они вылетали на освещенные перекрестки, и, казалось, что их поездка никогда не окончится. Усталость охватила полностью и тело, и разум, мысли текли вяло и обрывались, теряя смысл, взбодриться не помогал даже холод в салоне. Дженсен смотрел на мелькание квадратов освещенных окон, светящие линии вывесок, мигающие светодиоды в витринах, сменяющиеся черными провалами боковых улиц, стен и подъездов.

Очередной перекресток полоснул по глазам невыносимо многоцветными огнями, и Дженсен попросил:

— Останови машину.

Вон Бин, внимательно следящий за светофорами и движением на дороге, откликнулся:

— Что?

Дженсен повысил голос:

— Останови машину!

Вон Бин, нарушая правила, притормозил у тротуара. Дженсен вышел из машины и направился вверх по улице. Сзади него послышалось:

— Дженсен!

Но он не оглянулся.

Каждый сделанный шаг одновременно встряхивал утомленный разум и нагнетал усталость в теле. К концу квартала Дженсен заоглядывался в поисках места, где можно было присесть и отдохнуть. Ближе всего оказался маленький кинотеатр в полуподвальном помещении, где уже начался сеанс показа. В расписании стояли старые голливудские фильмы, Дженсен купил билет и зашел в пустой зал. В центре сидели всего несколько человек, и он проигнорировал номер места, указанный в билете, и сел в последнем ряду.

Фильм он видел много раз, эту кинокартину очень любил отец. Алан восхищался игрой актеров, показывал Дженсену пример безупречной эмоциональной игры, снятой крупным планом, как предпочитали режиссеры тех лет. Камера любила этих американских богов, и Дженсен завидовал их голосам, внешности, актерскому умению. Таким богом он сам мечтал стать, не зная, чем они заплатили за свое место на Олимпе и чем придется жертвовать ему по пути туда. Отец в свое время не захотел платить такую цену.

И вот, спустя много лет, он, как подросток, чьи мечты еще никто не разбил, повторяет реплики и следит вместе с камерой за каждым жестом людей, которые для всего мира ходили в нескольких дюймах над землёй и не запоминали лиц тех, кто рвался к ним за автографом и просил помочь стать такими же, как они.

Дженсен полагался только на себя, не просил милости ни у кого, даже у Бога, лишь благодарил за то, что было даровано. Тяжело начать просить того, в чью милость, доброту и заботу безоговорочно верилось всю жизнь. Услышит ли Он здесь, в темном зале кинотеатра, его молитву? Дженсен сложил руки на спинке кресла впереди и прошептал:

— Отец мой истинный… Пусть славится имя твое, пусть будет воля твоя и на небе, и на земле. Хлеб наш насущный дай нам…

Боги на экране не смотрели в его сторону — они жили там, на белом полотне, порожденные светом и тенью, далекие и неземные. Дженсен уронил голову на руки и прошептал, задавая вопрос, на который он за много лет так и не узнал ответа:

— Отец, почему ты создал меня таким?

 

***

В доме Джареда не было видно ни проблеска света, но Дженсен знал, что хозяин здесь. Сколько бы они с Джаредом ни отдалялись друг от друга, их чувства подобно плотной сети держали обоих в одной акватории, передавая малейшие колебания потоков. Тепло присутствия охватило Дженсена уже на подъездной дорожке, ведущей к крыльцу. Он прекрасно помнил код охранной сигнализации, и на его связке висели два ключа от входных дверей.

Расположившись на диване в гостиной на первом этаже, в полной темноте, Джаред невидящими глазами смотрел на полную бутылку виски. Стакана Дженсен не заметил, в воздухе запаха алкоголя тоже не ощущалось. Увидев, кто вошел, Джаред вскочил и покачнулся, не удержавшись на ногах. Дженсен вспомнил детектива и его испуганный взгляд. Джаред, растерянный и настороженный, в этот момент невероятно походил на него.

Дженсен включил свет, присел напротив, достал из кармана куртки фотографию и выложил ее на столик рядом с бутылкой:

— Зачем, Джей?

Джаред рухнул на диван и уставился на фотографию. Дженсен выбрал ее случайно, детектив снял их, садящихся в машину, в тот момент, когда они смотрели друг на друга поверх крыши автомобиля. Смотрели прямо в глаза, и их улыбки ясно говорили о том, что они полностью довольны тем, что видят.

Джаред потянулся к фотографии или к бутылке. Дженсен не мог угадать — тот сразу отдернул руку и отсел подальше.

— Я хотел показать, насколько безрассудно ты себя ведешь, — Джаред почувствовал, что нашел нужные слова и рванул в наступление: — Ты ничего не говорил, пропадал по ночам, потом вообще уехал из городка, не сказал ничего. Службе безопасности сказал, мне — нет. Я боялся, ты… я тебя знаю…

Он снова потерял нить разговора.

Дженсен не слушал его — он заранее знал, что Джаред скажет. Его друг, любовник, самый родной человек после матери и отца сейчас должен был просто оправдаться, но не перед ним, а перед самим собой. И Дженсен не перебивал его, давая высказаться, потому что иначе Джаред найдет способ упасть на его кулак.

Когда поток слов иссяк и Джаред, во время своих объяснений придвигающийся все ближе и ближе, снова оказался перед столиком, Дженсен поднялся со стула. Джаред вскочил следом и попытался его поймать за рукав. Дженсен понимал, что должен что-то сказать, не оставлять Джареда вот так, без прощения или объяснения. Но слова не приходили, усталость кружила голову, и он развернулся и постарался как можно мягче произнести:

— Джей.

Джаред через секунду стоял рядом. Дженсен положил ему руку на затылок и легонько потрепал мокрые от пота волосы:

— Больше так не делай.

Джаред остался стоять у двери, а Дженсен вышел во двор. После тёплого дома его пробрала дрожь, он буднично подумал, что нужно ловить такси и ехать домой, пока он не промёрз и не начали болеть суставы.

Второе по счету такси притормозило в паре футов от него. Мерный шум мотора и плавное движение по пустым полночным улицам с редкими остановками на светофорах усыпили Дженсена, и водителю пришлось будить его, когда они доехали.

Проигнорировав душ, Дженсен стащил верхнюю одежду, поставил одеяло на максимум и упал на кровать. Ему ничего не снилось, только под утро стало очень жарко, и на мгновение перед пробуждением ему пригрезилось, что он снова в Лос-Анджелесе на пляже, где почему-то нет ни единой души. Только он и горячее солнце.

Когда Дженсен открыл глаза, реальное зимнее солнце холодным белым диском висело высоко над городом. После душа Дженсен проверил входящие вызовы. Звонила мама, отец, телохранитель, от Дэннил пришло сообщение с банальным: «Проснешься — позвони».

Дженсен не стал никому перезванивать, сварил кофе, уселся за стойку, укутав ноги полами темно-синего халата, и наслаждался тишиной.

 

***

Самолет вылетал в полдень. Дженсен по дороге в аэропорт вспомнил, что забыл купить бейсболки с канадским кленовым листом. Вон Бин откровенно потешался над ним и советовал открыть окно и подышать холодным воздухом.

— Меня же арестуют на таможне за попытку вывезти полстраны.

Дженсен искренне обиделся:

— Как будто я не знаю, как встречают дома. С тебя стребуют такую гору сувениров, что будешь рад завалящему магнитику.

Вон Бин предложил компромисс:

— Хорошо, купишь в аэропорту магнитик.

Они приехали за два часа до рейса и все это время проговорили. Дженсен был готов надавать еще кучу наставлений, Вон Бин старался внимательно слушать, но потом его узкие глаза загорались неприкрытым смехом и Дженсен сам начинал смеяться над собой.

Они были странно счастливы, расставаясь. Когда объявили посадку, Дженсен проводил Вон Бина до стойки:

— Прилетай, птаха, когда закончится зима.

Вон Бин улыбнулся:

— Обязательно.

Дженсен обнял его, поцеловал в щеку, вдыхая знакомый горький запах, и закрыл глаза, впитывая в себя последнюю дозу объятий.

 

Яркий солнечный день был заполнен шумом проезжающих машин, голосами живых людей и раций такси, хрустом раскалывающихся льдинок под ботинками прохожих. Раздвижная дверь аэропорта впускала и выпускала поток пассажиров и провожающих. Где-то вне видимости взлетали самолеты, дополняя какофонию звуков низким гулом, и таяли светлыми точками в высоком голубом небе.

Дженсен понимал, что вряд ли его птаха вернется из теплых краев. Возможно, их жизненные пути однажды снова пересекутся, но Дженсен отпускал Вон Бина с легким сердцем и был по-настоящему счастлив, что в этот раз он не исчезает из жизни человека, который любил его, и прощается с ним.

Осенние бури закончились, зима заявляла свои права, обещая долгие вечера, заполненные снегом и обжигающим лицо морозом. Дождевые тучи, повинуясь атлантическим ветрам, растягивались в небе тонкими полосами, теряя серый сумрачный цвет, и пропитывались белым светом зимнего солнца.

Дженсен шел по тротуару, наслаждаясь ясным небом над головой и вычищенным ночными заморозками воздухом. Дожди остались в прошлом, затерялись в сумрачных днях. А среди его многочисленных вложений денег затерялся небольшой четырехэтажный дом на окраине промзоны. Дженсен не планировал туда приезжать. Возможно, когда тот район начнут благоустраивать и к нему обратятся как к владельцу за разрешением на снос, он приедет попрощаться. Теперь он научился прощаться с прошлым, и ему было куда сейчас возвращаться. Его птаха летела к себе домой, к тем, кто ждал его возвращения, а Дженсен шел к тем, кто его любил, зная, что проходит лишь то, чему позволяешь уйти.


End file.
